The Little Winchesters
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: A series of one-shots of the Wee!chesters or Teen!Chesters based on prompts from ALL OF YOU! :D So, leave your requests! Featuring Little Sam and Dean! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Adorable Little Sammy

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews everyday guys! It makes my day. Now the Wee!chesters Series idea was welcomed by a lot of you, so I thought to start on it right away. :D Like I mentioned, it will be BASED ON REQUESTS AND PROMPTS BY YOU ALL. **

**So leave me ideas and prompts. **

_This first one-shot was a prompt by jensensgirl3 : "I like to read about little Sammy being cute and adorable." _

**Who doesn't love adorable little Sammy? ;) I had millions of ideas in my head. Difficult to chose one, but here it is. Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Sammy was almost four years old. But he already knew the alphabet, and knew how to spell his name. The only thing he wanted to try out now, was to write it down. And Sammy knew that dad would not have time to buy him anything to write with. So he sulked on his bed in the motel room, waiting for Dean.

Dean was at a stationary store. Sam was going to turn 4 years old in a few hours, and Dean wanted to get his baby brother a present. He had seen Sam look longingly at a box of crayons a few days back when they had passed the store. Well, if Sammy wanted crayons, he was going to get it. After paying the shopkeeper, Dean made his way back to the motel room.

Dean knocked on the door. Immediately he could hear little feet scurrying towards the door. He smiled.

"Who is it?"

"It's Dean, Sammy. Open up."

"No. Say the code word."

"Oh, come on Sam."

"You don't say. I no open door."

Dean smiled again at the small kid talk. It was pleasure to hear Sam talk in his disjointed sentences. Somehow, only Dean could understand the half formed sentences.

"Fine Sammy." Dean sighed. "Spongebob Squarepants."

"Yay!" yelled Sam from the other side of the door. He opened the door and before Dean could even move a foot, he rushed to his big brother and gave him a big hug.

Dean hugged him back, and scooped him up in his arms and hurled them both towards their bed. All through the time, Sam was squealing with laughter. Dean couldn't help but join in. It felt amazing to see Sam so happy.

"Guess what Sam. I got something for you." teased Dean.

"What? Gimme! Pwease!" said Sam, his hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

Dean handed the bag to Sam, who eagerly turned it upside down. Out popped the box of crayons.

Sam stared open mouthed at the box lying on the bed between them. Slowly, his face broke onto a smile.

"Is this only for me?"

"Yup Sammy. Just for you."

"Yay! Thank you Dea! I write my name now!"

Then suddenly Sam's face fell.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"I don't know how to write."

"That's okay. I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Promise."

Sam grinned ear to ear and hugged Dean another time, before rushing to his school bag and yanking out a piece of paper. He ran back to Dean and handed him the paper and the box of crayons, and they both set to work.

* * *

John parked the Impala in front of their room. He had brought Sam his favourite chocolate bar for his birthday on the way back from the graveyard. He was lucky this time as the spirit appeared just as he tossed the matches into the dug up grave. He was still sore from all the digging. He got out of the car with the groceries and unlocked the door. He stopped short at the sight before him.

Dean and Sam were on the bed. Sam was concentrating very hard, his tongue sticking out, trying to write on a piece of paper. Dean was looking at Sam with pride.

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Now, you know what 'M' looks like right? Come here, I'll show you."

Dean took a crayon from the box and showed Sam how to write the letter M. Sam pulled the paper towards him, and with the same look of concentration, tried to mimic the 'M'.

"Hey kiddo. What you doing?" asked John, making his way into the room.

"Daddy!" yelled Sam, jumping off the bed into John's arms.

"Sam! Hey. What mischief you boys up to now?"

Sam grinned mischievously. He squirmed in John's grip. John put him down. He ran to the bed to pick up the paper and showed it to John.

"Look Daddy. Dea' showed me to write my name!" said Sam.

"Wow Sam. That's great!" said John. It was the first time he had seen Sam this happy. He looked at Dean who was looking at Sam with pride.

Sam ran back to Dean. "Dea' you're the best!"

"Aww..Thanks kiddo." Said Dean, pulling Sam into a hug.

"I'm gunna write your name now Dea'!" said Sam. He made his way back to his bed and pulled up another piece of paper to try and write Dean's name.

"Great job Dean. I've never seen him this happy...this..." said John

"Adorable?" completed Dean.

They both watched as Sam stuck his tongue out, and made to write the letter 'D'. They couldn't help but chuckle. They had the most adorable kid in the world.

**END.**

* * *

**Hope you liked this jensensgirl3. **

**The next one-shot will be based on a prompt from one of you guys. So come at me! Give me your ideas! Only if you request, will the series continue! Also, review! It makes my day to know what you guys think... :D **

**Again, leave prompts so I can get to work on them soon! :D (I have exams coming up, so I need to make time for writing. Hence I ask you so I can get to work on them as soon as possible.)**


	2. Mother Dean

**A/N: Holy Moly! 5 prompts already, and I haven't even started yet! Thanks guys. I'm writing the prompts as they come. You know, first come first served basis. So, please wait up for your story if you have requested it. :) Thanks again guys! Love you all! **

_Prompt by TormentedGirl : "I think you should do one where Dean gets super overprotective of Sammy because Sam got hurt on a hunt or vice versa."_

**Had to think a lot for this. Dean is 17 and Sam is 13. Small mentions of John Winchester.**

* * *

"Sam. Stay with me buddy. Keep your eyes open." Pleaded Dean.

"Try'n. Hurts De'n." said Sam. Dean was already panicking, and it went up a couple hundred notches as he noticed Sam's slurred speech and the dropping of letters in his words.

"Dad! Drive faster please."

John didn't argue there. He all but gunned the Impala towards the motel. After a couple more minutes, John skidded the car to a stop and made to help Dean get Sam out of the car. But getting out, he saw Dean was already halfway to the motel room supporting almost all of Sam's weight.

"Dean. You'll injure him even more. Let me help."

Dean ignored John. He just clung onto Sam and eyed his dad to open the door. John knew that when Sam was in this state, there was no way his oldest was going to listen to him. John unlocked the door. While Dean helped Sam inside, John went back to the car to get the medical supplies.

Dean slowly lay his brother on the bed, trying not to jostle him too much. Sam groaned in pain.

"Sorry, sorry." Muttered Dean.

"It's 'kay. Don' 'pologise." Said Sam. He was trying to take in small breaths. The wendigo had bashed him up pretty hard.

"Sammy, I need to see..."

"I know. Just do it."

Dean managed to get the jacket off of Sam without too much trouble. The problem was his shirt. It was clinging onto the wounds and pulling it upwards would only entice more pain for Sam. Dean at last decided to cut through the shirt.

At the same moment John came rushing into the room.

"Let me do it Dean."

"Hand me the scissors will you dad?"

"Dean. Let me handle Sam."

"Just hand me the first aid box." Said Dean, not even glancing towards his dad.

"Dean. This is an order. Step away from Sam."

Dean glared back at his dad. He rarely ever did that. The glare unnerved John a little. That glare was usually meant for anyone who tried to _hurt_ Sam.

"No. I'm not. Sam needs me right now. And I think you've caused enough trouble as it is Dad." Retorted Dean. He knew he would receive an earful and maybe a few punches from his dad later, but if it hadn't been for John's stupid mistake, Sam wouldn't be in this mess. He himself got up from the floor and rummaged through the supplies to bring out the first aid box and a pair of scissors.

John just sat back near the study table, shocked. He knew he had been careless. They had separated to search for the wendigo. Sam had managed to spot it. He was about to gank the thing when his Dad approaching and calling out his name distracted Sam enough to give the wendigo the chance it needed. It had collided into Sam and had slashed across his chest. The unbearable cry of pain had brought John and Dean towards Sam lying motionless on the ground.

In a fit of rage, Dean managed to torch the sonuvabitch and had maintained a stony silence up until Sam had started moaning in pain.

Dean finished cutting up Sam's shirt and washed away the dirt and grime near the wounds with a wet wash cloth. He sucked in a sharp breath at the three large gashes across Sam's chest. Luckily, they didn't seem too deep to cause permanent damage. Now came the bad part.

"Sammy? You with me?" asked Dean gently. John was surprised to hear the motherly tone in Dean's voice. Dean had a tendency of being very overprotective when Sam got hurt. And that meant that not even John could interfere.

"Y-Yeah."

"I need to...wash the wound..." started Dean.

"W-with holy w'ter. I know. Jus' do 't" completed Sam.

Dean hated this part. Supernatural fugly inflicted wounds were different. They needed to be cleansed with holy water to be sure that no supernatural illness popped up.

Sam clutched the bed sheets, bracing himself for the pain. Dean hated to be the one delivering it, but he knew he had to do it. He poured a little onto the gashes. The water starting spitting and smoking, bubbling on the surface of the wounds. Sam tightened his grip on the bed sheets and ground his teeth together.

Dean saw that Sam was holding back screams, trying to bear the pain. He kind of felt proud of his brother. _That's my boy. Just a little longer. It'll be over soon. _He poured a little more once more, just to make sure that it was done. Again, the water bubbled and hissed as it hit the delicate flesh.

This time, Sam couldn't hold in the cry of pain. It came out as a strangled cry. John head snapped up. He made to move towards the bed but was stopped short again by his oldest's look. He knew he could still move ahead if he wanted to, but the fierce protectiveness in dean's eyes showed that Dean wouldn't hesitate knocking his father out if it came to that.

"Sorry Sammy. It's over. I promise. It's over. See. The water's not bubbling anymore." Said Dean. Comforting his baby brother.

Dean stitched up Sam's wounds and bandaged them up. John came over to sit on the bed next to Sam. He tried not to jostle the bed.

"Hey kiddo. You feeling alright?"

"I'm...fine...Dad." said Sam, in between small breaths.

"I'm sorry Sam. I know I distracted you. I-"

"Not...your...fault...Dad. Stop blaming yourself."

Dean came over with two pills. He and John helped Sam into a sitting position, stuffing pillows against the backrest to make it more comfortable.

"Here. Take these." Said Dean.

Knowing not to argue, Sam took the pills without argument.

"Now, you feel anything, even the slightest bit of discomfort, you tell me alright? You don't hide anything from me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes Dean. I will. And stop the only-I-take-care-of-Sam attitude. I'm dad's son as much as your brother. And no. It isn't anyone's fault."

Dean looked at his dad a little guiltily. Maybe he had been too hard. Damn it. He was going to get killed for this. He braced himself for the blow. What he did not expect was John to start laughing.

"Don't worry Sam. I can't help it if Dean's an overprotective fool. He loves mother-henning over you. Don't you Dean?" smirked John.

Sam starting laughing lightly. And Dean couldn't help but grin sheepishly at his father and little brother. Yup. He loved taking care of his brother. Was that too much of a crime?

**END.**

* * *

**So, TormentedGirl. Hope you liked this! **

**This went a totally different direction midway. But I like the way it turned out anyway. Review! And leave prompts if you have any. **


	3. First Steps

**A/N: Keep the reviews and prompts coming guys! Let me remind you yet again, this is first come first served. If you have requested, then you're in the waiting list. :) Please be patient.**

_Prompt by Lunar Wolf maiden : "you can do Dean teaches baby Sammy how to walk and a sad john as he wasn't there...maybe"_

**This was a great prompt. Here it is! :D Dean is 5 and Sam is 1.**

* * *

John was on a hunt. Obviously he didn't tell Dean all the specifics. Dean was waiting for his dad to come home. He had got a call from John saying he was a few hours out. Dean whiled away his time watching Sam walk around the room, using various objects for support. Dean was near him all the time, ready to catch him if he fell.

Dean was only a few feet from Sam. Sam was walking around, glancing at Dean every once in a while with glee. Dean smiled back each time. Dean glanced at his watch and saw that it was time to feed Sam. He made his way into the kitchen to collect Sam's baby food.

As he came out, he nearly dropped the bowl in astonishment. Sam was trying to make his way to the kitchen. _He was walking without any support._

"Oh my God." Muttered Dean. His face broke into a wide smile. He set the bowl on the kitchen table.

"Hey Sammy. Come on! You can make it. One foot in front of the other. Just like I showed you before." Dean knelt down a few feet from Sam and encouraged him to come to him.

A few minutes passed with Sam trying to keep his balance and Dean egging him on. Sam collapsed in laughter into Dean's arms.

"Yay Sammy! You finally learned how to walk! I thought I'd have to carry you all the time."

Sam face turned into an adorable scowl, like he understood what Dean said.

* * *

John parked the Impala in front of the motel. He was not in a good mood. He had followed a possible lead he had got to find his wife's killer. It had turned out to be a hoax. Some vampires who had a grudge had jumped him. But John had got out without even a scratch. Fuming, he unlocked the door, the sight before him made his anger fade.

Sam was walking towards Dean without holding onto anything. He could see the happiness in his eldest's eyes. Dean's eyes were twinkling with pride. A pride of a father.

"Dad! Look. Sammy's been walking like this for almost 40 minutes now! He is walking!" said Dean.

John just stared at his sons. He was overcome with joy and he scooped Sammy into his arms laughing the whole time. A few minutes passed and he was sitting on the sofa, watching Dean egging on Sam as Sam tried to make his way to Dean yet again. His face fell a little as he knew he was not there to witness it when it happened the first time. Sam could have been walking towards him instead of Dean.

He knew Mary would have yelled the life out of him if she had been there. He hated bringing his kids into this life. Dean was already giving up his childhood for his dad. But John knew that he would never be able to rest until he found the bitch that had destroyed his family.

**END.**

* * *

**So, Lunar Wolf maiden. Hope you liked this. I know it's short, but it was the best I could come up with.**

**So, I have to leave for college now, as I have an exam. But I wanted to get this out for you guys! Thanks for all the prompts. I have no idea how to finish them all, but I promise to do all of them soon. I'll work on the others once I'm back from college. As it is a first come first serve basis, please wait up for your story. I promise to write up everyone's prompts!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW! :D :) **


	4. A Day in the Past

**A/N: Woah. So many prompts in just a day. I'm kind of nervous. I'm taking the prompts as they come. You guys are demanding...I LIKE. ;)**

_Prompt by AlxM: "How about Adult!Sam and Dean lying together on the grass, remembering and telling each other different childhood memories? :D"_

**This was great! I loved the idea. Had to think quite a bit. Hope you all like this!**

* * *

It was done. The gates to hell were closed forever. Sam and Dean drove. They didn't want to be found. And after all they did to save the world, yet again, they deserved a well earned break.

The boys were on a hillside. The Impala was parked near the hiking tracks. They were only a few spaces out. Both were sitting on the grass, looking at the lake in front them, watching the sun set. A cooler sat next to Dean. He handed a bottle to Sam.

"It's been a while since we did something like this." Said Dean.

"I know. It's been too long actually." Said Sam, taking the beer from Dean, and continuing to look out at the scene before him.

They both sat in silence for a while. Sipping their beer and enjoying the scenery before them. After a while, Dean started smiling to himself. Sam noticed. He smirked, unable to hold it in seeing Dean smile.

"Remembering banging a chick or something, dude?" asked Sam.

"Yeah actually. She was so...I'm kidding dude." Said Dean, seeing the look of annoyance on Sam's face.

"I was thinking about us actually."

"Really? What about us?"

"I know our life's not been so great. But there were moments. A lot of moments when we were kids."

Sam looked at Dean in awe.

"Dude, you okay? Since when do we _talk_? I mean, I know I do. But you?" teased Sam.

Dean scowled playfully. "I'm peachy Sam. And I do talk! We just averted another major end-of-the-world situation. And we are on a well deserved break. Might as well make it chick-flick." Winked Dean.

Sam laughed. "Wow. Who are you and what have you done with my brother Dean?"

Dean just smirked at Sam.

"Come on. Tell me. What were you thinking about?"

"Your birthday actually. Your 5th birthday."

Sam smiled. He remembered that day only too well.

x-x-x

_John had promised to be there for Sam's birthday. Only, a complication had sprung up and he had called Dean to tell him he won't be able to make it, and to apologize to Sam on his behalf. Dean knew that it would break Sam's heart to know that their dad wasn't showing up. _

_Dean had told Sam in hesitant sentences, that their dad would not be able to make it. Sam's eyes had welled up and he had run up to the room he and Dean shared at Bobby's place. Bobby had watched Sam run up the stairs, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. _

_He had handed Dean some money._

"_Here. Take this. And get Sam something special. He deserves to be happy on his birthday." _

"_But what? I don't know what to get Sam." Said Dean._

"_Think boy. You are Sam's brother. You know what he likes and what he doesn't. I trust you. You'll figure it out." Smiled Bobby. _

_Dean stood there for a while, clutching the money in his hand. Then it struck him. He ran out the door, yelling to Bobby that he'll be back in a few minutes. _

_Sam had been crying. Dean opened the door, and watched Sam dry his eyes. He didn't want Dean to see. Dean didn't bring it up. _

"_Hey Sammy. Happy birthday."_

"_But my birthday is tomorrow." _

"_It's already 12 a.m. kiddo. It's your birthday." Saying so, Dean pulled out a gift from behind his back. It was wrapped in red and silver wrapping with a topaz bow encircling it._

_Sam stared at the package. "That's for me?"_

"_Yup."_

_Sam smiled and took the gift from Dean. He eagerly ripped off the paper and stared at the book in front of him. The book's title read __**The Enormous Crocodile**__._

_Dean stared in anticipation at Sam._

"_I know you wanted to get your own book to read. I tried finding a one you'd like, and this was the only one I could find at the store. If you don't like it I can go and look for another one."_

"_No. It's great. Thank you Dean!" beamed Sam._

__x-x-x

"I loved that book." Laughed Sam.

"Dude, I think you loved it too much. A year later, the book was in tatters."

"Hey, not my fault you wanted to use the book as a fly swatter."

Dean didn't reply. He just stared determinedly ahead. Sam shook his head in disbelief.

Sam suddenly started sniggering uncontrollably. The sniggering soon turned to laughter.

"Dude, you want to tell me why you're acting like you've gone crazy?"

Sam just clutched his side, trying to get his breathing back to normal. After a few minutes, he replied "Remember that day in Kansas? You were 15. And it was the first time you cooked a meal from scratch."

Dean frowned for a minute, and then it came to him.

"Oh come on. That was not funny! It friggin' hurt."

x-x-x

_Sam and Dean were in yet another motel. Sam was reading his biology book, and Dean was in the kitchen. John was working on a case. He was hunched over his laptop, paying no attention to his surroundings._

"_Dean?" enquired Sam, looking over the top of his book._

"_Yeah?" Dean yelled from the kitchen._

"_Are you sure you won't blow up anything? You've never cooked anything from scratch. And red sauce pasta is not a recipe I'd advise for a first timer."_

"_Stop the nagging Sam. The sauce is done. I'm working on the pasta. Now stop- Woah!" _

_Sam heard Dean yell. He ran towards the kitchen and watched at the scene unfolded before him. _

_He saw Dean regain his balance. Apparently, the pot had been a little to heavy for him as he had poured the pasta into the strainer. Smiling with satisfaction, Dean set the pot back on the stove. His hand caught the side of the pot, which was still very hot. He yanked his hand back, cursing in pain. _

_And a chain reaction ensued. _

_As Dean yanked his hand, he unbalanced the empty pot on the stove, which slipped off and landed on Dean's feet. Dean yelled in pain, and started hopping on the spot clutching his foot. While hopping around, he crashed into the dining table which flung him back towards the oven, on top of which lay the sauce. As Dean slid to the ground near the oven, the pot filled with the sauce tipped over and landed on Dean's head, covering him in sauce from head to toe._

_Dean lifted the pot from his head to see Sam clutching the wall next to him for support. Sam was wheezing with laughter. John was standing behind Sam, chuckling himself._

"_Don't expect us to clean up the mess Dean." Smirked John._

_Sam who had managed to stop laughing went into another fit of giggles._

x-x-x

Dean couldn't help but join in, seeing Sam laugh so freely.

"I have to say though, your skills in the kitchen have improved immensely." Said Sam.

"Hey. Don't doubt my culinary skills." Said Dean, pointing a warning finger at Sam.

They both talked like they had never talked before. Reliving different memories, teasing one another.

"Hey. Did you know what your first word was?" asked Dean.

"No. I bet yours was Dad." Smiled Sam.

Dean blushed a deep red. Sam noticed. "Dude. You hiding something from me?"

Dean coughed. "What?" asked Sam.

Dean coughed again, muttering a word Sam couldn't catch.

"Dean. I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Pie. My first word was pie." Said Dean, not meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam stared at Dean for a second and then burst into laughter. Dean let Sam laugh his fill. He was still enjoying the memory where Sam's first word had been his name.

"Wow. I guess I'm not so surprised." Said Sam, wiping away tears of laughter.

"Tell me. What was mine?" asked Sam, curious.

"Dean. Your first word was Dean."

Dean smiled to himself again. "It was awesome. Weird thing is, I was trying to teach you to say Dad. And when I went to get your milk, you started calling out to me." Chuckled Dean.

Sam started giggling too. "Wow. Dad must have been pissed. None of us said Dad."

"Trust me. He was kind of annoyed."

Sam laid back on the spread. He looked up at the sky.

"Why us Dean? Of all the people who's lives could have been destroyed, I know it's selfish, but why us?"

Dean looked at Sam. He knew exactly how Sam was feeling.

"Trust me Sam." Said Dean, lying back on the spread too. "I've been asking myself that everyday."

**END.**

* * *

**So, hope this is what you were expecting AlxM. **

**Review! :D **

**Also, those who are waiting for their prompts, I'm doing them as fast as I can. Please be patient.**


	5. Momma's Boy

**A/N: So, I'm going kind of crazy, thinking up different stories for your prompts. You guys are really out to get me (I'M KIDDING) I'm enjoying this a lot. I love a little challenge every now and then. ;)**

_Prompt by Leahelisabeth: "I should like to prompt some mommy!dean. Very shortly after Mary burns alive, John is not being such a great father and Dean takes over, trying to do everything exactly the way his mom did, sure he can't remember the lyrics to her favorite lullaby and so he has to make them up and he doesn't have a rocking chair either so he just crawls in Sammy's crib and holds on real tight but he is doing his best."_

**I was near tears imagining Dean's situation right after his mom's death. Must be tough for 4 year old Dean. Here it is. :')**

* * *

John stumbles into the rented flat, very drunk. Mary died just two months ago. He is hardly holding himself up. He peeks into his kids room to see two small bundles on the bed. Satisfied that his kids are sleeping, he makes his way to his own bed, and passes out on the covers, without even undressing.

What John doesn't notice is the silent tears running down his eldest's face.

Dean was sobbing quietly, when he heard the door to their flat open. He recognized his father's mumbles and curses as he bumped into furniture. Dean knew his dad was drunk yet again. Two months earlier on this day, his mom had burned on the ceiling. He turned the other way so he was not facing the door. He stared at Sam's crib while John checked on them. After two minutes, Dean could sense his dad making his way to his own room.

Suddenly, Sam started whimpering. Dean knew that his Dad would be in no state to stop Sam's crying. He got out of bed and walked over to Sam's crib.

He picked up Sam in his arms and tried to remember what his mom did. She sang to him. He didn't know all the words, but even so, he tried.

"_Hush my Sammy,_

_Go to sleep._

_Close your eyes, _

_And don't you peep. _

_Hmm...hmmm..hmmmm... _(Dean is humming)

_Hush my Sammy, _

_Don't you cry,_

_Dean's going to sing you a lullaby."_

Dean was glad to see that Sam had fallen asleep again. He made to put Sam back in the crib, when he saw that his baby brother had fisted his tiny hands into his pajama shirt. Dean slowly removed Sam's hands from his shirt, and laid him into the crib.

"Don't worry Sammy. Angels are watching over you." said Dean. His mom had said that to Dean every night. Dean went back to bed, falling asleep with tears silently falling down his face.

The next morning, Dean saw John reading the newspaper. In a few minutes, he packed his bags and told Dean to take care of Sammy, to not open the door to anyone but him, and that he had a job he had to finish and that he would be back in 3-4 days. Dean didn't question his dad. Even though his dad never told him, Dean knew that nothing normal had killed his mom.

Dean tried to do everything like his mother. Sam deserved to be loved just as much as Dean. Dean knew that his dad wasn't being a good dad, but that didn't mean that Dean had to ignore the responsibilities too.

He made Sam's milk, he changed Sam's diapers, he played with Sam, and he did everything like his mother did before she died. Sam deserved that much.

It was 2 a.m. and Dean woke up gasping for air. He had seen the burning house yet again. He let the tears fall down his face. He looked over at Sam, and it calmed him a little to see his brother sleeping peacefully. He knew he needed a bit of comfort, and his dad wasn't here to give it.

He crawled into Sam's crib and held is little brother protectively.

"That thing took mom. No way I'm going to let it take you." whispered Dean, holding Sam even tighter to him. No way was the monster going to get near Sam. Dean had swore to protect his little brother, the moment he was born. And he was going to keep that promise.

**END.**

* * *

**So, Leahelisabeth, hope you liked it. **

**The lullaby, yes, I WROTE IT MYSELF. I know it's not much, but it was the only lullaby I could come up with. :D **

**Review! And wow, 3 prompts posted in one day, I'm on a roll! ;) *does the happy dance* **

**I'm working on the other prompts. So, please, wait up for yours if you've requested one. **


	6. Gas Station Fiasco

**A/N: I went kind of crazy yesterday writing the prompts. I still have like 6-7 more. Please wait up for your turn. And if you have any more prompts, you're welcome to present them! :D **

_Prompt by missingmikey: "Family stops for gas - while John pumps the gas, little Dean takes little Sammy to the bathroom. Store ends up being robbed."_

**Loved the idea. Took me some time to think up a title though, and I'm still not satisfied with it. Dean is 15 and Sam is 11.**

* * *

John felt like his head would explode. No matter how adorable Sam and Dean can be, they can also be the most annoying company to have when they start bickering. They had been driving for 5 hours non-stop. And the nothing-to-do situation was starting to escalate out of control as Sam and Dean always started bickering at this point.

"Batman is better Sam. That's it." Said Dean.

"No! Robin is better. And besides, if Batman didn't have Robin as his sidekick, he'd be toast by now."

"If Batman-"

"Enough! Both of you!" yelled John slamming the brakes. Both Sam and Dean lurched forwards by the sudden force.

"If I hear another peep from both of you, so help me..." threatened John. He didn't need to complete the threat. The boys understood. They sat in silence all the way, giving each other an occasional glare.

John glanced at the fuel meter. "Dammit." He muttered. They were running on empty. He looked ahead and was glad to see the shadow of a gas station.

"Okay boys. I need to fill her up. You guys want anything from the store?"

"Can I have pie?" asked Dean, looking hopeful.

John chuckled. "What is it with you and pie Dean? Yeah. You can. Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything.

"Sam? You want anything or not?"

"Um...could you drive a bit faster Dad, I need the bathroom."

Dean and John started laughing. Sam couldn't help but chuckle himself.

As soon as they reached the gas station, John handed a couple of bucks to Dean, and kept an eye as Dean took Sam inside the store.

He sighed. He hated doing this to his kids. The moving around, the crappy motel rooms. But he couldn't stop thinking about the bastard that tore his family apart.

x-x-x

Dean showed Sam the bathroom, and made his way around the store looking for pie. After a couple of minutes of looking around, he sensed Sam walking towards him.

"Hey Dean. You done? Dad's waiting for us."

"I can't find the pie." Said Dean, his face hanging in disappointment.

"Isn't that pie right there?" asked Sam, pointing above Dean's head on a top shelf. The shelf read **Cherry Pie. **

"Awesome Sammy. Great work." Dean stood on his tiptoes and was about to reach the pie when he caught a motion out of the corner of his eye.

He looked to his right, to see a burglar whip out a pistol at the cashier. As the cashier starting trembling out of fear, another guy came in brandishing a rifle and starting shooting at the ceiling.

"Get down. All of you!" he yelled.

Sam's face showed nothing but fear. He looked at Dean who yanked him onto the ground. Sam starting hyperventilating.

"Hey Sammy. Look at me. Everything's going to be okay. Look at me. Everything's fine. I'll take car of you. Just take slow deep breaths. In and out. In and.."

"Out." Whispered Sam. He knew that if Dean said everything was going to be fine, it would be okay. His breathing slowly returned to normal.

Everything was going to be fine. He needed to be brave like his brother. They had dealt with worse stuff than this. They would get out of this. He eyed Dean and smiled, who smiled back, knowing that Sam was in hunter mode just like him now. All they needed now, was a distraction.

x-x-x

John sat in the Impala waiting for his sons. He was exhausted from the driving. He couldn't wait for his oldest to turn 18. Dean loved the car. He could drive it. He was dozing off when a loud bang made him jerk awake. He glanced towards the store and what he saw made his insides do a back flip. A guy...no..._two _guys with guns...were robbing the store.

"Goddamn it! What is it with our family and luck?" he muttered to himself.

He looked around. There was no one else outside the gas station. And, he couldn't call the police. They were at that stage where they needed to stay hidden and the police would only bring trouble.

He looked around. He silently made his way to the back of the store, and spotted a half open window.

"Bingo."

If he was right, this was the bathroom window. And the burglars were facing the front of the store. They wouldn't know what hit them.

John smiled. No one had the permission to hurt his boys.

x-x-x

"Shut up! I hear another peep from you people, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger." Said the guy with the rifle.

"Put the money and any other valuables of the store in the bag right now!" yelled the guy with the pistol. The cashier starting piling the money and valuables into the bag with shaking hands.

There was 6 people in the store, including Sam and Dean. All of them were huddled together near the front of the store.

"Is there a safe in the store room?" asked the guy with the rifle. The rifle was not pointing at anyone in particular, but it was very close to Sam. Dean was barely keeping his anger in check. No one pointed a gun at his little brother.

"I-I..." stammered the cashier.

He pointed the pistol at her. "Wait! Please..." she cried. "There is a safe. I..I don't know the combination. I swear. Only the boss knows it. Please don't shoot!" she cried.

"Tell the truth." Threatened the guy with the rifle, pointing it at the cashier.

"Gary, I think she is telling the truth..." muttered the guy with the pistol to his partner. He lowered his pistol.

"Shut up Stan." Said Gary.

During the argument, Dean had eyed his dad making his way into the store from the bathroom. He saw his dad signal for him to make a distraction. Dean was glad to see his dad. Their distraction had arrived.

"Hey!" he yelled. Sam, not spotting his dad, cringed. _Come on Dean. Don't do this. Not now!_

"The lady said she doesn't know the combination. Leave her alone."

"You think you're tough kid? Just keep your mouth shut if you want to live." Said Gary.

Sam spotted his dad near one of small aisles. Now he understood why Dean had caused the distraction. He looked at the remaining 4 people in the store and whispered, "When I say, duck and get out of here, alright?" All four of them looked at him in disbelief. "Trust me." They nodded.

He then looked Stan straight in the eye. "Stan is it? Didn't the lady say she doesn't know. With you pointing a goddamn gun in her face, she is obviously telling the truth."

"What is it with you kids? I told you to keep your mouths shut! Shut up now, or I swear you won't even know what coming to you till the bullet slices into your brain." Threatened Stan.

"No one threatens my sons." Said John.

Caught off guard, Gary whirled around, and John struck him straight in the jaw. Gary flung backwards, the rifle sliding out of his grip towards Sam. John sent another punch straight to Gary's head and Gary lay there, still and not moving. Sam caught hold of the rifle and yelled "Now!" to the 4 hostages with them. They all ducked and ran out.

As Stan made to shoot them, Sam said, "I don't think you want to do that." Pointing the rifle at Stan.

Stan eyed Sam and started laughing. "Really little guy? You even know how to operate a gun?" During the distraction, Dean had leaped out of sight. He slowed starting moving towards Stan from behind.

Sam smirked and took the safety off, reloading the rifle with a swift hand. Stan froze. _How could a kid know how to do that?_

"My dad and brother taught me." said Sam, seeing the disbelief in Stan's eyes, all the while keeping an eye on Dean who was waiting for an opportunity to get Stan.

Dean made his way quietly behind Stan, while Sam was distracting him, and kicked the pistol out of his hand, catching him off guard. Stan made a wild punch towards Dean, who ducked and connected a fist with Stan's temple, sending him. unconscious, to the ground.

"Wow. Great punch Dean." Said Sam.

"Good job boys." Smiled John. He was surprised that Sam had been brave enough to stand up to Stan. He knew though, that seeing John in the room had calmed his son down even more. He just eyed his boys with pride. He sighed in relief seeing that neither was hurt. He felt like he had almost lost them. He pulled them into a hug.

As they made their way outside, everyone applauded the three Winchesters for their bravery. The three told the cashier to call the police, reassuring that the guys won't wake up for a couple of hours and requesting them not to mention that they were there. They piled into their Impala and drove away, leaving all the saviors waving and wondering why they never stayed behind. All they knew was that, if it wasn't for the Winchesters, they would never have made it out of the store alive.

**END**

* * *

**So, missingmikey, hope you liked it! :D :)**

**This was fun to write. Keep the prompts coming. Leave a review! :D Makes my day to know what you guys think. **


	7. The Tables have Turned

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! And thanks for being patient with me. If I could, I'd write all your prompts at once, but alas, I don't have octopus hands. *winks* **

_Prompt by mandancie: "Dean is always there to protect Sam. What if there was a time when someone was after Dean and Sam had to protect him. (something different)"_

**This posed a definite challenge and she didn't give me any specifics. So I had to dive into my box of plot bunnies. So, here is what I came up with. Dean is 17 and Sam is 13.**

* * *

Once again, Sam found himself lying face-down on the ground, with Dean holding his wrists in a steel iron grip. Chuckling to himself Dean let go of Sam.

The boys were passing their time by sparring, behind yet another crappy motel room. Dean loved winning most of the time, and all Sam wanted was a chance to beat his big brother at something other than grades and studies. They had been practicing their sparring for a good 2 hours.

Scowling fiercely, Sam said "Again."

"You sure Sammy? I'll beat you again, and you know it." Teased Dean.

Sam just glared pointedly at Dean, ready in a fighting stance. Sighing in mock annoyance, Dean took up a similar stance.

They both walked in a perfect circle, never taking eyes off of the other, looking for an opportunity to strike. Sensing one, Sam charged at Dean. Dean had been waiting and lightly jumped out of the way, only to be suddenly jerked around by Sam, who had latched his grip onto Dean's elbow. Caught of guard, Dean found himself facing Sam head on. Trying to regain composure, Dean swung at Sam, who easily ducked and delivered a furious blow to Dean's chest, causing Dean to stumble a few steps back.

"Not bad little brother." Smirked Dean. Sam just smiled menacingly and egged Dean on.

Dean took up his fighting stance again and waited for his brother to advance. Sam knew what Dean was planning, having been on the receiving end a dozen times. He played along.

Sam and Dean exchanged a few light punches, never really making the other fall flat on their backs. Sensing a time to try out the move he had been practicing with his dad, Sam aimed a kick at Dean. Dean caught Sam's leg, ready to fling Sam back. Sam smiled and using the leg Dean was holding as a fulcrum, he twisted a full 360 degrees in mid air, landing a kick to Dean's face with his other leg. Dean stumbled and fell to the ground, shocked.

Sam starting laughing in happiness. "What did you say Dean? You'll beat me?" smirked Sam.

Dean got up, brushing off the dirt from his jeans. "Wow. Where did you learn that? You have got to teach me that one." Said Dean.

"Dad. He taught me. You were in Louisiana working on the voodoo case remember? Your first case alone?"

"Oh yeah. Teach me that later will ya?"

Sam smiled. As they made to walk back towards their room, Sam felt a sudden pain shoot across the back of his head, and he fell to the ground, blackness obscuring his vision. The last thing he saw before slipping into oblivion was Dean being dragged off by someone – _or something._

__x-x-x

Sam awoke to a harsh pain on the back of his head and the feeling of cold concrete. After a few seconds of effort, he was able to pull himself up. He leaned against the wall trying to remember what had happened. And in a rush, it all came to him.

_Dean._

Panic and fear shot through Sam as he tried to think about who or what had kidnapped his brother. Before he could so much as walk towards the motel room, he was startled by his phone ringing.

He took it out of his pocket and he felt a slight sense of relief at seeing the caller I.D.

"Dad?"

"Sam. Where are you boys? I've been trying Dean's phone for 20 minutes and it keeps giving the message that it is switched off." Came John's frantic voice. Sam rarely ever heard this side of John.

Sam swallowed. How was he going to explain this? "Um...Dad. I can explain."

"Sam. What the hell is going on?"

"Me and Dean were sparring. Practicing like you said. It must have gone on for 2 hours at the most. We were making our way back to the motel room when someone...or something...hit me on the back of my head. Before I passed out, all I can remember is Dean being dragged away."

Sam could hear John cussing on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"No Sam. It's not your fault. It's a shapeshifter. It caught me off guard. It's the thing I was hunting. It took on Dean's form and jumped me."

"Do you know where it might have gone? Where are you?" asked Sam.

"I'm about 3 hours out Sam. The bitch got a decent head start. Dean had killed his sister apparently. He has a grudge against Dean. There is a warehouse a few blocks from the motel. It's empty. That's where Dean might be."

"Dad. I'm going to get him. I can't leave him there." Said Sam, unlocking the motel room door.

"No Sam. Wait for me."

"Dad. I'm sorry, but I can't listen to you right now. By the time you are back, Dean could be..." Sam didn't want to think about what would happen then.

"Sam-"

"Dad. Trust me. Just get here as soon as you can. I'm going for it." Saying so, Sam ended the call. He couldn't leave Dean out there by himself. He opened his duffel and got out a silver knife and loaded his favorite Glock 9mm with a magazine containing silver bullets. He carried a 15 round magazine as back up. His usual everyday-carry weapons were already on him.

His face showed nothing but hatred as he headed out the door. No one messes with Sam Winchesters brother and gets away with it.

x-x-x

Sam found the warehouse without much difficulty. He knew better than to just barge in. He surveyed the area, looking for a window or something that could give him an idea of where Dean was. A piercing scream filled the air. A scream of pain that Sam could identify anywhere. Anger boiled through him. Finally after a few more seconds of surveying the warehouse, he managed to spot a small window of a basement. He glanced through it and what he saw made his vision turn red.

Dean was tied to a chair wearing nothing but his jeans, his shirt laying in tatters near the foot of the chair. His head was bleeding profusely and there were a number of cuts and burns on his torso. The worst part was that the shapeshifter had taken Sam's form to torture him. Sam was barely able to keep in a shout of anger as the shifter-Sam said something inaudible to Dean, who must have given a smart-ass reply, only to receive a hot poker to his shoulder. Dean was unable to hold in a scream of pain.

Sam got up and went to the back door of the warehouse. He got out his lock pick kit and was inside in a matter of seconds. Another few seconds and he found the door to the basement. He silently tried turning the knob. It was locked. Another handful of seconds, and the lock was open. Sam took out his gun and held it out in front of him.

He let a few seconds pass as he calmed himself. First, he didn't expect that his first solo hunt would be this soon. Second, it would not do good to just charge in. He had to plan this out or risk losing Dean. He slowly descended the stairs. As he came halfway, he bent down to have a look at what was going on.

"You killed my sister. That's what you did! And because of that, I'm going to ensure you die a painful, slow death." Said shifter-Sam. Sam hoped that he would never have the sort of expression on his face as his double had in front of him. He chanced a glance at Dean. Dean didn't look in any immediate danger. But he was in a lot of pain from the way he was taking in short breaths and clenching unclenching his jaw.

As shifter-Sam turned his back to the staircase, Sam saw his chance. He jumped the last few steps.

"Hey!"

Shifter-Sam turned around in surprise.

"No one, and I mean no one, messes with my big brother."

And before Shifter-Sam could do anything else, Sam shot him straight in the heart. Shifter-Sam tumbled to the ground lifeless. Sam stared at his double on the ground for a few seconds and then shuddered. He ran to Dean.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Sam as he undid the ropes on Dean's wrists.

"Sammy...You...came..." said Dean, a little disoriented.

As soon as Dean's hands were free, Sam helped Dean up and supported a large part of his weight as they climbed the staircase and made their way back to the motel. He was glad he had grown to Dean's height. The growth spurt for once was helping keep them both in balance.

Dean had to stop a few times to catch his breath as each movement jarred his injuries. When the motel came in to view, Sam spotted the Impala in front of their room with an anxious Dad leaning against it.

"Dad! Here." yelled Sam.

John looked up to see his youngest supporting his oldest. He ran to them and supported Dean from the other side. They both laid Dean onto the bed, tended to his injuries and watched him as he slept.

"Look dad. I know what I did was dangerous and maybe even stupid and reckless. But this time, I'm not sorry. If I had waited for you, Dean could have been..." said Sam.

"I know son. As much as you know I know it was stupid and reckless, I'm glad you went for him." Smiled John.

"Sammy?" murmured Dean, jerking awake.

"Yeah Dean?" asked Sam, sitting on Dean's bed.

"You okay?"

Sam laughed. "Dude, don't worry about me. I just shot my twin. And it felt freakin' weird. Other than that, and maybe a couple of nightmares for a week, I'm fine."

Dean nodded. "So, how's it feel...to...be in my...place?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm usually the one..saving your ass...You saved mine for a chance today..." smirked Dean, despite the jabs of pain he kept feeling.

"It feels...great actually. I got to beat your ass and save your ass today. I'm feeling awesome."

**END.**

* * *

**So, mandancie. You wanted me to surprise you. Well? Did I succeed?**

**Review guys! And leave your prompts if you have any. I still have an ever growing list though. So it might be a while before I reach yours! Leave me good long reviews! ;) **


	8. Don't ever leave me

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for only one prompt today. I'm really tired these days. And with exams coming up next week, all I do is study, write fanfictions, sleep. It's a boring, daily routine. I slept a little too much today after coming back home from college. Anyway, moving on...**

_Prompt by gopottergo11: "Okay, I would like to see a story where Dean neglects Sam (distracted by a girl and trying to look cool.) and Sam starts to feel unloved and gets a low-self esteem. Man, I love brotherly love between those two! :D"_

**Intriguing prompt. Who doesn't love the brotherly love? ;) It's...wait for it...legendary! Dean is 16 and Sam is 12.**

**Warning: A few mentions of bullying.**

* * *

Sam sighed looking up at the banner of yet another school. It read _**Johnson High.**_ To him, the name didn't matter as he walked with Dean towards the entrance. The only thing that mattered was he was in yet another school, alone, a freak, and a target for bullies yet again. Yeah, his life pretty much sucked the way he saw it.

He looked over at Dean. He envied his brother sometimes. He always ended up being popular. He was never picked on. And all the girls in his year fell for him. Of course, when it came to grades, Sam always outshined him. But then again, Dean never cared about grades. He only saw school as a formality. He had told Sam that once he turned 18, he wasn't going to bother coming to school at all.

They both reached the entrance, stalled for a fraction of a second before marching in. Dean, glancing flirtatiously at every hot girl in the vicinity and Sam, not making eye contact with anyone in particular, just making his way to his first class of the day.

x-x-x

Sam stood awkwardly in front of his class as his teacher introduced him.

"So everyone, this is Sam Winchester. Say hello." Said Madam Marsh sternly.

"Hello Sam." Chanted the class without any interest.

"So Sam, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"Not really." Muttered Sam. He made his way to an empty seat in the middle of the class. As he made to sit down, a pen knife fell from his jacket onto his seat. Alarmed, he hurriedly stuffed it into his bag hoping that no one had seen it.

"Wow. That yours?" asked a boy sitting to the right of Sam. Sam hesitantly glanced at him. The boy was wearing a simple striped shirt and a baggy pair of jeans. His hair resembled Sam's only they were jet black in colour. He wore a pair of half-rimmed glasses, and his nose was covered with of small freckles.

Sam smiled. "Yeah."

"Cool." Whispered the boy.

"I'm Shawn."

"I'm Sam." Said Sam. As he looked to Mrs. Marsh explaining algebraic terms to the class, he didn't feel lonely. He made a friend. At least he wouldn't have to endure this year alone.

As the ringing bell signaled the end of class and beginning of lunch break, he made his way to his locker with Shawn, surprised to find that their lockers were side by side. As he was keeping his books inside, he saw Dean emerge out of the store room. As Dean made his way out, a couple of seconds later, a girl emerged winking at Dean and walking the opposite way. Sam smirked. _Dean will be Dean._

"Dude, who was that with Beatrice?" asked Shawn, gaping at Dean, who was trying to spot Sam in the crowd.

"That's my big brother Dean."

"Wow. Your brother, with _the_ Beatrice Colson? Awesome man."

Sam just huffed in amusement. As he made to walk towards the cafeteria, he found his way blocked. He looked up to spot who it was and found himself being shoved to the floor. He glared up at the guy in front of him while Shawn helped him up. The guy looked to be about a year older to him. Tall and muscular.

"Wow Shawn. Got a new buddy? You do know he won't be able to protect you." said the bully.

"Says who?" retorted Sam.

"Says me. I don't think you know who I am."

"I've seen dozens like you. You're just another small town bully."

The bully's face burned with rage. He pulled his hand back into a fist, ready to punch Sam, who stood his ground. As he proceeded to the punch, inches from Sam's face, his hand was stopped. Sam looked up to see Dean. Dean's eyes showed nothing but anger at the bully.

"Is there a problem here, bud?"

Dean towered over the bully. Sam could see the bully weighing his chances if this turned into a fight.

"No." he said simply. He walked away, guffawing at Sam.

"Did he hit you?" asked Dean, surveying Sam.

"No. He didn't. He might as well have though." Said Sam, miserably.

"Who was that?" asked Dean.

"That's Ric Redmann. His dad owns the school. So he thinks he owns the place too. As you can see Sam, I'm his usual target." Said Shawn.

"Hey, you're not the only one. I'm the freak at every new school I go to. Let's just get something to eat. Thanks Dean. See you later." Saying so, Sam and Shawn left for the cafeteria.

x-x-x

Sam was in the motel, doing his math homework when he heard Dean come in. He quickly let his bangs fall over the sides of his face, hoping that Dean wouldn't find anything strange.

"Sammy? You in here?"

"Duh." Muttered Sam. "And it's _Sam._"

"Whatever Sasquatch." Teased Dean.

Even though Sam was trying to hide his face, he kind of hoped that Dean would look at him. Getting a black eye on the first day of school, not fun. But as Sam watched out of the corner of his eye, Dean just picked up his wallet from the table next to his bed.

"You going somewhere?"

"Yup. I have a date." Said Dean.

Sam just sat in shock. Dean and dates? When did that happen?

"Um...Am I hearing right?"

"Shut up Sam. This girl is cute. And I kinda like her."

"Dude, you just want to get in her-"

"Alright alright. That too. But seriously. She is just different."

"Do you even know her name?" smirked Sam.

"Yes." Said Dean pointedly. "Her name is Beatrice Colson. She has sparkling blue eyes. She does this funny thing with her hair when she is nervous..." said Dean, lost in thought.

Sam just shook his head in disbelief. He finally made a decision to look up at Dean, to tell him about his horrible day at school, only to find that Dean had already left. Usually, Dean asked about Sam's day as he knew Sam would always be hiding something. And Sam was never the type to keep everything bottled in. Sam felt heartbroken. Sighing in sorrow, he went back to his homework, silent tears running down his face.

x-x-x

A few more weeks went by. Sam got bullied almost everyday. Everyday Sam would pluck up the courage to tell Dean, and everyday Dean would turn up late at night, by which time Sam would be asleep.

One day, Dean was making his way to the motel room, reminiscing about his night with Beatrice. He expected Sam to be asleep, so he was surprised to see light shining through the door. He quickly unlocked the door to find Sam hunched over on his bed, his head in his hands, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was shaking with what Dean soon realized were sobs.

He walked over to Sam's bed and gently sat down.

"Sam? Sammy, you okay?" asked Dean, worry and concern etched in every line of his face.

Sam hadn't heard Dean come in. He tensed for a second hearing Dean's voice and then flung himself at Dean. Startled, Dean tried to calm Sam down, whispering reassurances, desperately wanting to find out what happened to Sam.

"Please don't leave me Dean. I'll do anything. Just don't go." Sobbed Sam, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

"What are you talking about Sam? I would never leave you." he tried to pry Sam away from him to get a better look at him. Sam fought him for a second and then gave up. He hung his head onto his chest, suddenly terrified of showing Dean his face.

"Sam. Look at me."

Sam hesitated. Then slowly he looked at Dean. Dean inhaled sharply.

Sam's face was bruised. He had a fading black eye, a cut across his cheek and a cut lip. Dean glanced at Sam's legs and saw bruised knees.

"Sam, I'm only going to ask you once, who did this?"

"Ric."

"How long?"

Sam bit his lip. "Almost everyday. He didn't bully me. He created hell for Shawn though. I just stood up to him."

"Did you hit him?"

"No."

"Why? He was bullying you and Shawn wasn't he?"

"Dean. I'm tired alright! I'm always the _new kid_ at every goddamn school we go to. I'm always _the freak_. For once, I didn't want to be that Dean. I just wanted to be a normal guy. I'm not like you. I can't charm the pants off a girl. I can't be the popular one. So all I do is try to be normal.

Dean glanced at Sam. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...because you were never here Dean. You always came home late. I tried staying up. It never worked. You kept spending all your time with Beatrice, I thought you didn't care about me anymore." Said Sam, fresh tears running down his face.

Dean stared at Sam, horrified by what he just heard. He pulled Sam into a hug.

"Don't you ever think that alright? I care about you. All the time! A day doesn't go by without me worrying about you. And Beatrice? She is just another girl Sammy. She isn't family."

"But-"

"Sam. I'm sorry alright? I know I've been a dick to you. I didn't know you felt that way. Please, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. So you won't leave me?" asked Sam, drying his tears.

"Never. I promise." Said Dean, clutching Sam closer. He was never going to leave his Sammy.

**END.**

* * *

**So gopottergo11. Hope this is what you wanted. It's not my best, but I like the way it turned out. Hope you did too. **

**Review guys! And leave your prompts if you have any. I'll try getting the other prompts up tomorrow. I'd do it today, but I'm just really tired. And I don't want to disappoint you all with crappy stories. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**


	9. Don't ever leave me Pt 2

**A/N: Okay, so the last one-shot ended abruptly. I got a couple of requests asking me to continue it into one more chapter just to clear up the ending. You all wanted to know what exactly made Sam think Dean was going to leave him. What did Dean do after finding out Ric had hurt his baby brother...**

**I was a bit hesitant at first as I wanted my fellow writers and readers to make up their own theories about what might have happened, but I myself have an idea roaming around in my head and I needed to get it out there. **

**I'm working on the rest of the prompts and I'll try to get them up as soon as possible. **

**So here it is... Don't ever leave me Pt. 2 **

**WARNING : Mentions of bullying.**

* * *

Dean jerked awake. He was confused for a minute on what woke him up, but then he felt Sam whimpering against him.

"Shh...it's okay Sammy...it's alright...just a nightmare." Whispered Dean, running his hands gently through Sam's hair. Sam immediately quieted down.

Dean sighed. He turned to look at the clock. _**6:30 a.m. **_

"Dammit." He muttered. Sam would kill him if he made him miss school. He gently pried himself away from Sam. Sam had fallen asleep with Dean holding him. Dean had sat up against the headboard all night, watching Sam sleep. He knew that Sam wasn't telling him everything.

_Why did Sam think that Dean was going to leave him? What did Ric- _

Dean's blood boiled at the thought of Ric. No one dared touch his baby brother. He even felt a little guilty at thinking that he could have stopped all this. He had called up Beatrice, telling her that his little brother needed him and he couldn't continue to meet her. Sure, she had used the choicest swear words at Dean, yelling through the phone that he was making a huge mistake ever breaking up with her. Dean didn't care. She was just another girl. Sam was his brother.

He shook Sam awake. "Hey Buddy. You okay? You feel like going to school today?"

Sam was half asleep, but the mention of school tensed him up. He remembered Ric. He remembered –

_No. He was never going back to that place. _

He started hyperventilating. "No. No. Don't make me go there please. Dean, I don't want to go back there!" said Sam, gasping.

Alarmed Dean sat back down on the bad. "No. Sammy. No one is making you go. You can stay right here. I'll be right here next to you. Calm down. No one can hurt you while I'm around, remember? I'm your big brother right?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Said Sam, calming down, already on his way to unconsciousness.

As Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair again, he felt his baby brother loosen up. Now he was certain Sam was hiding something. He had rarely ever seen Sam having a panic attack. This couldn't wait until Sam woke up.

He didn't want to leave Sam like this, but he needed to find out. And he needed to beat the pulp out of Ric for ever touching his brother. He left a note next to Sam indicating that he would be back soon.

He took a deep breath and marched out.

x-x-x

As Dean reached the entrance of the school, he took a deep breath. Shawn. He needed to find Shawn. If he found him, he found find Ric.

Scanning the crowds in the hallway, it didn't take a lot of time to spot the guy. He was a lot like Sam, except his nerdy glasses and his hair.

"Shawn?"

Shawn spun around. Seeing Dean, he started to tremble. "D-Dean? What are you doing here? W-Where's Sam?"

Dean ignored the last bit. "I'm looking for Ric. You know where he is?"

Shawn gulped. "No...I don't." he said, not meeting Dean's eyes.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself again. It wouldn't help scaring the kid.

"Listen Shawn. You either tell me what the hell is going on here, or I will snap. Sam was crying yesterday. His face is bruised and he just had a panic attack this morning. I'm running on steam right now, so open up or I swear I might just turn into Ric." Said Dean, glaring at Shawn.

Shawn could see the determination in Dean's eyes. And one look at him and he knew, Dean wouldn't hesitate carrying out the threat. He sighed in resignation.

"Not here. Let's find an empty classroom." Said Shawn.

A few minutes after talking to Shawn, Dean marched out of the classroom. His eyes showing nothing but pure hatred. _Who the hell did Ric think he was? He had no right touching his brother and threatening him like that. _

He barged into the cafeteria, scanning the tables for Ric and his cronies. Spotting them, he made his way towards them, and yanked back Ric's chair, causing him to crash to the ground.

"What the-"

Dean picked up Ric by the collar of his shirt. "You think you're such a smart ass don't you? Picking on all the little kids? Who the damn hell do you think you are?" yelled Dean.

Ric just stared at Dean in fear.

"I-I don't- What...I'm...what the hell are you talking about?" stammered Ric.

"I'm talking about the fact that I have a little brother at home! A little brother whom you beat the crap out of. A little brother who stood up for his friend. A friend who – "

"Never mind that. You just took advantage of the fact that I wasn't there to protect him. Well, right now, there is no one here to protect you." snarled Dean.

"But..I...it was just for fun." Stammered Ric.

"Fun? You think beating up little kids is fun? You think tormenting Sammy is fun? You think that...God...you guys are nothing but pure animals. You are lonely, hurt and maybe your family doesn't care about you. You pick on people weaker than you. And I might tell you, Sam isn't weak. But when you mess with his mentality, I swear, you will not find any other person worse than me." Saying so, Dean punched Ric in the face.

"You're a dick. Nothing more. You don't deserve respect. You don't get respect. You know why no one ever messes with you? It's not because they respect you, it's because they fear you."

Dean marched out of the cafeteria to thumps on the back and a sudden roar of applause.

x-x-x

"_Your big brother will never come. He is too busy with Beatrice. He doesn't care about you. He hates you. He would leave you at the first chance he got." Said Ric, punctuating each sentence with a blow to Sam's chest and face._

"_No. He will come." Said Sam. Won't he?_

"_Too late Sammy...He isn't coming. Don't you think he'd be here by now?" smirked Ric, kicking Sam in the chest._

"_Sam...Sammy...Sam..." chanted Ric. _

"Sam! Sammy?" Sam was tossing and turning in his sleep. The note Dean left, was on the ground. Dean was trying to wake Sam up. Sam jerked awake with a yell of 'Dean!'

"Sam. I'm right here! Right here buddy." Said Dean. Sam's gaze zeroed in on Dean._ Dean was here. He wasn't leaving him. It was just a nightmare._ Tears started flowing down Sam's face.

Dean hugged him closer, comforting him. "Shh...calm down little brother. It's alright. You have a nightmare?"

Sam nodded against Dean's chest, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey Sammy, I went to school. I talked to Shawn. He told me what happened."

Sam suddenly stopped crying and tensed. He let Dean release him.

"He...t-told you?"

"Yeah...you want to tell me yourself? I have a feeling he overlooked some things."

Sam hesitated.

"Hey. Look at me. It's okay. You are always the one to tell me to talk out my difficulties right? How 'bout I help you for a change in that field?" said Dean.

"Yeah. I guess." Sam took a deep breath. "The first day of school, after you stopped Ric from hitting me, he found me and Shawn in the cafeteria. That's when I got the black eye. I just took it. Didn't feel worth to hit him back for it." Sam paused. Dean waited patiently. His brother needed to get this out of him.

"A week passed without any sort of trouble. He didn't even pick on Shawn, let alone me. But then the next week, we just finished biology class. I was waiting for Shawn near his locker. He said he needed the bathroom. Only he never turned up. I went to the bathroom myself to see Ric holding Shawn's head in the basin which had been plugged up. I struggled Ric to the ground while Shawn backed away, coughing and just trying to breathe."

Sam took another deep breath to steady himself.

"I'll tell you Dean, if I had been a few minutes late, Shawn could have been...Anyway, Ric tried to hit me thinking I won't hit back. But this time he had gone too far. I...well...I kind of beat the crap out of him." Said Sam, giving Dean a small smile.

Dean ruffled his hair. "That's my boy."

"But the next few weeks..."

Sam didn't continue. Dean finished for him.

"The next few weeks, Ric brought back friends of his. They cornered you and Shawn in secluded sections of the school. You tried fighting back each time. All those times you got these." Said Dean, motioning to the cut cheek and lip on Sam's face. Sam nodded miserably.

"Only, after 4-5 days, Shawn had had enough. He bolted. And you were left alone. Ric and his gang took you to the bathroom, alone...and they fed you all the bull crap that I would leave you and wouldn't save you."

Sam nodded, not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean held Sam by the chin and pulled his face up, forcing Sam to look at him.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention. I'm so sorry Sammy. All this wouldn't have happened if I'd been looking out for you. I promise you though, I would never ever leave you. I-"

"Dean. Shut up."

Dean just stared back at Sam, who surprisingly was smirking.

"Dean...I know I reacted badly. I've been bullied a lot of times before. It's just never gone this far. It kind of scared me. But I was thinking last night too. Bullies are nothing compared to what we face everyday. If they saw what we deal with, they'd piss their pants before they did anything. And I know you would never leave me, so stop beating yourself up for it. Shawn bolted 'cause he was scared. He'd been bullied enough before I turned up."

"But Sam-"

"Dean. I know you worry about me. But I need to learn to take care of myself too don't I? This was just another bad experience. Didn't you tell me? What's passed is past. You don't need to keep dwelling on it. So that's what I'm trying to do. So please, help me on that will you?"

Dean smiled. "That's my boy." He said, pulling Sam into a hug.

After a while, Sam asked, "What did you say to Ric?"

"Nothing. I told him not to mess with my little brother. And I called him a dick. I swear though, they loved me. I walked out to applause."

Sam laughed. Dean was here. That's all he cared about. And anyways, _Dean will always be Dean. _

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Thanks."

Dean just smiled back. _Anytime little brother. Anytime. _

**END. (Officially)**

* * *

**So, hope you all liked this. I've been bullied as a kid. (Never beaten up, but taunted and teased by my whole year) so I know what it feels like. I've known friends who have been beaten up. And I had stood up for a friend, who at the last minute bolted. She didn't stay by my side, but she later on came to me and explained. So, it's all sorted. And it happened years ago. To those who still get bullied, I promise, it gets better. :) **

**Review! Please leave lots of reviews! I woke up to 10 reviews today! You all made my day! :D I'll get to work on the other prompts now. **


	10. New Arrival

**A/N: Holy friggin' moly! 2 more to 50 reviews! Thanks a lot guys! :D I'm glad you all like my writing. Moving on...**

_Prompt by TeamCastiel1997: "Can you make a chapter about the first time Dean met Sammy? Whether it be in the hospital or when John and Mary bring him home. I just want lots of fluff please!" _

**I love the fluff! :D And it is a great prompt.**

* * *

John unlocked the door for Mary, never taking his eyes of his newborn. He was the most adorable little baby next to Dean. As they both crossed the threshold into their home, they both smiled at the sight before them.

Dean was holding the telephone. He had dozed off on the sofa waiting for his parents to call and tell him that they were coming home. That they were bringing a new member of their family with them.

John gently walked over to Dean, slowly took away the telephone and sat it back on the side table. He then sat next to Dean, figuring how to wake him up. He knew Dean would throw a hell of a tantrum if he found out that they did not wake him up.

"Dean?" John shook his oldest.

Dean's eyelids fluttered open, sleepiness etched in both his eyes. His eyes landed on John.

"Daddy?" Dean was confused. _Why did Daddy wake him? Why-_

Then it all came to him. He was going to be a big brother. He eagerly sat up, looking expectantly around the room. He spotted his mother sitting on the armchair opposite the sofa, holding a small bundle. Dean stared at it.

John chuckled seeing his son's reaction. It was like he was more excited than anyone in the room at that moment.

"Is that...?"

"Yup, that's your baby brother."

"I have a baby brother?" smiled Dean. He was already imagining playing with his brother, sharing his toys, helping him walk...

"Yes son. You want to know his name?" asked John.

"Yes! Yes please!" said Dean eagerly. He was squirming on the sofa, itching to see his baby brother. But he knew he needed to wait. And he would do just that.

"His name is Sam. You are Sam's big brother now."

Dean flicked his gaze from his dad to the bundle in Mary's arms. Suddenly, Sam started whimpering.

"Shh...it's alright Sam. Mommy's here." Said Mary, rocking Sam. But Sam wouldn't stop whimpering.

"Mom? Can I hold him? Can I try?" asked Dean hesitantly.

Mary walked over to Dean. "Sure Dean. You don't have to ask. He is yours after all." Smiled Mary.

Dean carefully held Sam in his arms. He could see the most adorable face. His little brother had the most beautiful, sparkling, hazel eyes. He could see tears starting to form at the edges of Sam's eyes. He slowly started rocking Sam.

"It's alright Sam. Your big brother's got you. Dean's right here. You'll be alright Sammy."

John and Mary watched in astonishment as Sam instantly quieted down and stared at Dean, a small smile forming on his face. They both looked adoringly at their oldest give their youngest a nickname. Sammy.

"Great work Dean. See, Sam already loves you. He is your little brother. You are the big brother. You have to protect him, love him, trust him. He needs you. Do you understand?" said John.

Dean looked at his father, determination in his eyes.

"I understand. Protect Sammy. Got it." Said Dean.

Then he added hesitantly. "He is mine isn't he? All mine?" asked Dean, holding Sam protectively against him.

"Yes Dean. Sammy's all yours. You are the big brother. And I know you will do everything you can to protect and love him." said Mary.

Dean nodded, smiling at his baby brother in his arms.

He would do everything to protect his little brother. Everything.

**END.**

* * *

**So, TeamCastiel1997, hope you liked it!**

**And same to the rest of you out there too! Hope this was good! :D Please leave reviews! I love to read good long reviews! :D **


	11. The Perfect Family

**A/N: Anyone else procrastinating studies and settling down to read and write fanfiction like me? Please tell me I'm not the only one... :O **

_Prompt by murphy9202: "My prompt is to write a story about John, Mary, Dean and Sam having a great time as a family before everything is changed forever."_

**This was an intriguing idea. Well, here it goes...**

* * *

The Winchesters. One look at them, and you would feel like they are the happiest family in the world. A loving father, a caring mother, and two adorable little sons. John, Mary, Dean and Sam Winchester. The perfect family.

The park was filled with kids and families. It was 9 a.m. and the Winchesters were whiling away their Sunday in the fresh air. A spread was laid out on the grass. John set down the picnic basket and Mary parked Sam's pram near her. Dean had walked next to Sam all through the way, talking non-stop to his little brother. As they neared the play park, Dean had run off to play on the swings and slides.

John kept an eye on his eldest while Mary read a book, occasionally waving to Dean and looking at Sam. As John looked at Dean, he saw his oldest talking to a girl about the same age as him. John chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Mary.

"There. Look at Dean. Already hitting on the first girl he sees." Smirked John.

Mary playfully slapped her husband across the arm. "Seriously John? Dean's not like you."

"Whatever you say, honey." Teased John.

Mary just rolled her eyes at her husband, set down her book and took Sam out of his pram. He was growing so quickly. Already 6 months old. She held Sam up to the scenery in front of her, talking to her youngest.

"See that Sammy? That's your brother Dean near the swings. He is such a naughty boy. You are a good boy aren't you? And see that little sparrow right there, on the ground...isn't it adorable?"

Suddenly, Dean starting running back towards his dad, the girl he was talking to right on his heels.

"Daddy!" he yelled, jumping into John's arms.

"Hey kiddo. Make a new friend?"

"Yup." Said Dean pulling himself up. "Daddy, this is Della. Della, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Winchester." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you too Della. This is Dean's mother, Mary. Where are your parents?" said John.

Della pointed to the family sitting just a few feet away form them, watching their daughter adoringly. The Winchester's waved at the family next to them, who waved politely back. They had met the Wandell's before and they were the most polite people. They had just never seen their children. John and Mary knew that Dean and Della had been playing a lot together ever since Dean had turned 3. They even spotted Della's sister, Susan, in a similar pram like Sam's. But being a family outing, neither families talked much, except enjoyed the carefree Sunday.

x-x-x

It was 11 a.m. and all the juice and sandwiches had been gulped down by the Winchesters. Dean had arrived, flushed from all the playing and had hogged down his food. John managing to choke on his piece of peanut butter sandwich, watching Dean eat. Sam had drunk a little bit of lemon juice and had made the most adorable face to the citrus taste, causing the Winchesters to burst into laughter. Slowly, talking and playing around, they made their way home. John had been called unexpectedly to work. Apologizing to Mary, he went his way.

x-x-x

It was 9 p.m. and Mary lead Dean to Sam's room.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother."

"Good night Sam." Said Dean, kissing his baby brother on the forehead.

Mary herself looked at her son adoringly "Good night, love." She said, running her hands through Sam's hair and kissing his forehead.

"Hey Dean." Came a voice from the doorway.

Dean spun around to see his dad in the doorway. "Daddy!" he said happily, running to his father who scooped his son in to his arms. "Hey buddy."

"So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head in disbelief, laughing. "No daddy."

John laughs. "No."

Mary passed her husband and son. "You got him?" she asked John.

"Yeah. I got him."

John hugged Dean closer to him and flicked off the light switch. "Sweet dreams, Sam."

A few minutes later, the family was torn apart. Their house on fire, Mary dead and John holding Sam to his chest while Dean leaned onto his dad, shock etched on his face. The Winchester family. The perfect family. A family that was torn apart. A family, that didn't deserve all the crap they faced. A family, that deserves to be reunited once again.

**END.**

* * *

**So, murphy9202, hope you liked this. **

**It went a different direction, kind of. Hope this was what you expected. :)**

**Review! :D :)**


	12. Dean and Dean

**A/N: Thanks so much for the support guys! I'm glad you all are liking this! :D I tell you, it's a total risk and a nerve-racking experience as you write for someone else. You never know if the person who prompted will like what you come up with. **

_Prompt by cathernatural.812: "young dean (aged 16 or something like that) somehow being zapped to present and seeing how sam has grown, and complaining about how he will be shorter than him. Present dean being in the situation is up to you :)"_

**Amazing prompt. :D This is not exactly a lot of Little Winchesters, but it was an intriguing prompt all the same. As it includes Little Dean, I thought, why not? ;)**

* * *

Dean looked across at Sam next to him in the Impala. Sam was lightly snoring, asleep. Dean was glad that Sam was managing to get some sleep. They had enough on their heads the moment, what with the demons and angels on their asses and the trials looming ahead of them.

The trials. They were really starting to take a toll on his little brother. As Dean casually glanced back at Sam, he could clearly make out the dark circles under his brother's eyes and the pale look of his skin. After finding out that Sam had been coughing up blood, he all but exploded. But he knew that he needed to trust Sam in this particular journey.

He sighed, eyeing the road again, and nearly sent Sam through the windshield as he jammed his feet on the brake. Suddenly flung forwards, Sam managed to cling onto the dashboard, preventing him from flying out the car. He glanced annoyingly at Dean.

"What the hell was that for?"

Then Sam saw Dean staring ahead, his mouth agape with shock. Sam followed the line of sight and felt his own jaw drop. In front of them, just a few inches from the car was Dean. A 16 year old Dean. He had his hands held up, obviously in motioning the driver to stop the car. The 16 year old Dean was staring at the Impala and its occupants.

Dean and Sam got out of the car.

"Holy crap. What the hell just happened?" asked Dean.

"I don't know." Said Sam, running a hand through his hair. Nice way to wake up. He looked at teenager Dean. "How are you here?"

"Me? I have no idea. I think it was the witch we were hunting. Who are you? And how do you have my dad's car?" asked little Dean, suddenly holding out a gun to Sam and Dean.

"Whoa. Hold the phone kid. Put the gun down and we'll tell you. We need to get out of here first." Said Dean.

Little Dean looked at present Dean. He knew better than to trust strangers in this line of life. But something about them told him that they weren't strangers. He cautiously lowered his gun. Sam motioned the kid to get into the car. They all piled in and drove.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" asked the 16 year old.

"That's exactly what we'd like to know, Dean." Said Dean. _Gosh, this feels so weird._

"How the hell do you know my name?" asked the kid, shocked.

"'Cause I'm Dean."

The innocent 16 year old just stared at the two tall guys in front of him. What in the name of Winchesters was going on here?

"What? But how is that- Oh crap. That sonuvabitch." Said little Dean angrily.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. This was way too bizarre for him. Both the Dean's glared at him. He wasn't accustomed to having two Dean's stare at him and he faltered.

"Sorry. It's just too weird." Said Sam.

"It's weird for you Sam? Really? I'm talking to myself here. My younger self! How is that supposed to be funny?" asked Dean, giving Sam the dirtiest look he could muster.

Sam ignored Dean and turned to the backseat to look at...Dean.

"Okay. Can you tell us exactly what happened bro? We kind of need to figure out how to get you back." said Sam.

"Get me back? Did you just call me bro? Wait..." Dean stared for a couple of seconds at the two men in front of him, and then yelled causing both men to jump in shock.

"HOLY CRAP! You're me! And you're Sam! Holy...What the...I need to get back!" stammered little Dean frantically.

Luckily, Dean found the motel they had been driving to. He pulled up and ran towards the motel to book a room. As he came back towards the car, he saw Sam calming little Dean down. Smirking slightly, he led them all towards their room. Once settled, he turned on Dean...well...the other Dean.

"Okay, listen here. Whatever that witch did to you, you are in the future by your terms. I'm Dean. I'm you 18 years later. This is 2013. This is Sam 18 years later. Now calm down and think. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know exactly. I was with dad and Sam hunting a witch that was killing people she thought was guilty of murder. Dad managed to kill her but before dying, she kind of caught hold of me and said something along the lines of 'you will never see him again'. Then she started reciting a spell and the next thing I know, there is this pain in my chest and I end up on a random street, to see my older self." Said little Dean.

"This is a whole new level of weird for me." Said little Dean.

"Tell me about it." Muttered present Dean.

He remembered the hunt. But as long as he remembered, he was never transported 14 years ahead in time.

"So, you're sure the witch is dead?" asked Sam.

"Yeah."

Sam sighed "Dean..." said Sam.

"What?" said both together.

"Okay. I meant 34 year old Dean. We need to find a way to get him back. Witch lore has dozens of spells that can transport a person in time. I think there might just be a spell or ritual to get him back to his time." Sam pulled a piece of paper towards him. "We'll figure out the case later. We need to help him first. He could complicate stuff. Run to the nearest library you can find and bring books along these lines would you?" asked Sam, handing Dean the piece of paper with various book titles on it.

"Hey!" said little Dean indignantly. "I'm still here. And I don't complicate stuff. And since when did Sam start ordering you around?" asked Dean to his older self.

Dean starting laughing. "Sam didn't mean it like that. We can't risk anything happening to you. 'Cause if you die here, I don't exist. And I don't think you would want 12 year old Sammy to find out his brother died after being transported 18 years ahead of him. And for a fact, Sam in 18 years will learn to convince you to do stuff."

Still trying to process the first bit of the explanation, little Dean asked "Convince?"

"Yup. I'd advise you to practice resisting the puppy eyes of his." teased Dean. This was starting to get amusing.

Little Dean smirked. "Like you think that's going to be possible. You _**still**_ can't resist it."

Now it was Sam's turn to tease Dean. "Awww...Big brother...is it so hard to resist...these?" asked Sam, pulling his puppy dog look.

Dean faltered. "Alright alright. Cut it out. Sam. You seriously going to trust me with finding and handling library books? I'd be better working on the laptop."

"Dude, the last time I let you touch it, it froze on porn."

"Library books Sammy. You really want me near them?" asked Dean.

Sam was torn. Dean could end up bringing the wrong books and he would have to go himself anyway. But the laptop...Dammit!

"Fine. But if I find anything wrong with the laptop once I come back..." he left the threat hanging. Pulling on his jacket and boots, he headed out the door.

Dean and Dean stared at one another. Finding it really awkward, present Dean got out the laptop and started connecting it to the hotel Wi-Fi.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" asked present Dean.

"Where's Dad?"

Dean felt something inside him break. How was he supposed to tell his younger self that their Dad is dead? He couldn't do that. He couldn't do it to a kid.

"Um...he's away...on a job."

"Oh..okay. And the thing that killed mom?"

Dammit. He forgot how many questions he used to ask.

"He's dead. It's dead. I kill him."

Little Dean kind of lifted at the fact that when the time came, he would be the one to gank their mom's killer.

"How the hell is Sam really that tall? Seriously? I'm going to be _shorter_ than Sam?"

Dean chuckled. "Trust me. I ask myself that everyday. The man is a giant. Don't worry. The shortness helps sometimes." Winked Dean.

"Um...I don't mean to pry as I know I'll be living this myself in a couple of years...But, it looks like you guys have suffered a lot even after you find mom's killer. Is everything alright?"

Dean hesitated. _Why do I ask so many questions? _

"Um...it's complicated. It's even more complicated explaining it to my younger self. And from experience, I'll you this. Even if I do tell you what happens, there is no way you will be able to stop it. I was transported back in time where Mom and Dad had just met. I thought I was supposed to stop...something from happening. But in the end, it turned out the way it wanted anyway."

"But then-"

"Please man. It's hard enough already. You of all people should know. It's you. It's me. We both know what we are like. I can give you one advice though. Don't ever underestimate Sam. Don't ever stop trusting him. Always...always stay by his side. I'm not going to lie. The journey ahead is nasty. Even for us. But don't ever lose Sam."

Little Dean stared into the eyes he knew so well. His eyes. He could see the pain, the desperation, the hollow look in the eyes. He knew that his older self had made mistakes along the way. Even Sam may have made mistakes along the way. If there was one thing he would always do, it would be to look out for his baby brother.

"Hey. It's okay. Looking out for Sam is my job right?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah. It is."

"Can I ask one last thing?"

"Sure."

"Since when did you talk so much about yourself? Your feelings? I thought that's Sam. Not...Not me."

A laugh came from the door. Both Dean's turned their head to see Sam at the doorway carrying 4-5 books.

"That's my fault. I managed to soften the guy up." Said Sam, laying the books on the table.

Little Dean looked horrified at the thought, causing both the brothers to crack up.

* * *

They stood in the graveyard with little Dean, a portal swirling in front of them. Little Dean told them that the last place he remembered he was in was the graveyard. An hour long drive and a bit of spell reciting had got the portal open.

"So, I won't remember anything? Nothing at all?" asked little Dean.

"Sorry man. But no. I guess that's why Dean here too might not have remembered anything." Said Sam.

Little Dean took a deep breath and walked towards the portal. He gave a last glance towards the older Winchester brothers and stepped through the portal.

"Dean? Open your eyes son."

Dean's eyelids fluttered open. He was staring up at a ceiling. He was in a motel room.

"Oh thank god." Said John, hugging his son close.

Dean hugged his father back. "What happened dad?" He felt detached somehow. Like he had been somewhere for a long time.

"The witch...I thought she killed you. You're okay. It's okay." Said John.

"Dean! Don't you ever do that again alright. I know how to take care of myself." Came a voice from his right.

Sam was looking at Dean. His face was pale and panic stricken.

"Don't you ever try to put yourself in danger to save me. I can get out of it myself."

Somehow, the words by their own accord sprung to Dean's lips. He felt like he had heard them somewhere, but then again, maybe he was just concussed or something.

"Okay sorry for the scare. But Sammy, I was protecting you 'cause it's my job. I was just doing my job."

**END.**

* * *

**Hope this was good! :D Sorry for any grammatical errors. **

**I liked the way this turned out. Hope you all like it too. Review please! :D I'm sorry for the one-prompt-a-day thing. It's kind of hard managing studies and fanfiction, especially with my exams coming up. **


	13. Sammy's 5th Birthday

**A/N: Hey! :D So, before you start reading, some of you requested prompts which are really similar to the ones I've done. I'd request you to check out those stories as making another story would only add as a repetition to the series. I hope you understand. Any questions, feel free to ask. :) Anyway, moving on...**

_Prompt by Samstruck: It's Sam's birthday. He turns the wonder 5 but John would be on a hunt. While he feels bad that his dad promised to be there and wasn't Dean plans something special and makes his b'day the most memorable. Anything special. Oh and do you mind adding a bit of John in this too?!"_

**Sorry for the lack of one-shots lately. I'm just going through a rough time.**

* * *

Dean stood outside the bathroom door, trying to coax Sam to come outside. Damn his dad for doing this. It's not everyday that your son turns 5 years old. Dean sighed and tried again.

"Dad didn't mean to miss is Sam. He's...just strung up in work." Said Dean through the bathroom door. He heard sniffing and felt his heart break.

"But he promised. And now he isn't coming."

"He'll come Sam. He'll be late. But he will come." Lied Dean, hoping Sam would come out.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." Lied Dean.

A minute passed and slowly the door to the bathroom opened and Sam stepped outside. Dean sighed in relief. Sam had woken up early, hoping to find his dad in the room. Not seeing John, his face had crumpled in disappointment. And right about now, Dean could see that Sam was exhausted from the crying and everything.

"You sleepy kiddo?"

"Kind of." Said Sam, knuckling his eyes.

"Okay. Let's get you in bed."

Dean led Sam to their bed and tucked him under the covers. Within seconds, the 5 year old was asleep. Dean let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding. Sam didn't deserve this on his birthday. His 5th birthday for crying out loud. Thinking fast, Dean opened his duffel bag and brought out the money his dad has left for emergencies.

"This is an emergency." Muttered Dean under his breath. Deciding quickly he put on his jacket and shoes. Before heading out the door, he sneaked a look at Sam. He wasn't going to wake up for some time now. Smiling at the plan forming in his head, Dean headed out the motel room.

x-x-x

Sam yawned. He could hear Dean cursing. He giggled lightly. Dean cursing always sounded funny to him.

"Damn lighter. Come on!" muttered Dean. He froze when he heard the giggles.

"Sammy? You awake?"

"I am now. What you doing Dean?"

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes." Said Dean. He looked behind to see Sam's eyes close obediently, confusion and excitement on his face. Dean went over to Sam and held his hand. He slowly led Sam towards the table. He managed to light the candles this time.

"Open your eyes." Whispered Dean.

Sam slowly opened his eyes. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. There was a cake. A chocolate cake. With _**Happy birthday Sammy **_written on it.

"A birthday cake?" asked Sam, his excitement shining in his emerald eyes.

"Yup. Just for you little brother. And guess what? Dad called too. He said he'd be here in a few hours." Added Dean. He knew his dad never called. But he couldn't stand Sam asking the question over and over again.

"Really? Awesome! This is the best birthday ever. Thanks Dean!" Sam hugged his big brother. Dean always made everything better. Dean, surprised, hugged his baby brother back.

Suddenly there was the sound of keys jiggling in the door. Dean froze. He unconsciously moved to stand in front of Sam, who looked confused at Dean's reaction. As the door opened, Dean dropped his protective stance and stared.

His dad was standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" yelled Sam, running to his dad.

"Sam! Hey little buddy. Sorry for being late." Said John, smiling at his youngest.

"It's okay. Dean told me you'll be late."

John looked surprised. He had told Dean that he won't be able to make it. That he;d be back in 2 more days. Luckily the hunt had finished and he had rushed back, hoping to find Sam in a good mood.

Dean gave his dad an apologetic glance.

Ignoring the confusion, John made his way to the table, surprised to see the cake as well. Dean was avoiding his dad's gaze.

"Can I blow the candles Dean?" asked Sam.

"Sure, make a wish first."

Sam closed his eyes and put on a look of concentration that set a smile on both the other Winchester's faces. Then Sam blew out the candles, clapping happily. They all cut the cake, and by the end, Dean was helping Sam into his pajamas and washing his face which was smeared with cake.

Sam had loved the presents his Dad had got him. A story book and a toy plane. Dean had given Sam a black bracelet, which he had made himself. Sam had immediately worn it.

Soon, Sam was asleep, hugging Dean. John could see Dean still avoiding his gaze.

"How'd you get the cake son?"

Dean hesitated. "The money you left in case of emergencies. I swear I didn't use all of it. There's still a lot left. The cake wasn't that expensive. And with the way Sam was acting, he deserved a good birthday." Blurted Dean. He was hoping and hoping that John wouldn't yell at him.

John could see his son bracing himself for the fight. "I'm not angry Dean. It's nice. What you did was good. I know I'm never around. It was pure luck I made it back today. But you told Sam that I'd be back late. How-"

Dean chuckled. "That was a lie dad. You kind of saved my ass. I lied to get him out of the bathroom he had locked himself in when I told him you wouldn't be able to make it."

Now it was John's turn to chuckle. He stared at Dean absently stroking Sam's hair. The kid did anything for his little brother. It was only because of Sam that Dean had started talking again after Mary's death. John smiled. He knew it wasn't fair, what he was doing to them. But he knew one thing, he had the most best boys in the world.

**END.**

* * *

**Samstruck...review! I love reading your reviews! :D**

**I tell everyone else too. Leave your reviews and prompts! I might not be able to post for a while as my exams start on the 22****nd****. I'll let you guys know soon enough. :) **


	14. Illness Galore

**A/N: Okay, so my exams are from the 22****nd**** of March to the 2****nd**** of April. I will not be able to post during these dates. I hope you all understand. I'm posting the last prompts (as many as I can) today. I'll post the rest after the 2nd of April. Hope you all understand.**

**There is a chapter fic that I want to get started on as well. The first chapter will be posted along with the prompts on or after the 2****nd**** of April. Please be patient for that week. These are my final exams. :)**

_Prompt by daleaikman: "How about John and bobby taking care of the boys when they're sick, hurt or both. Ages dean 15 and sam 11."_

* * *

"John, I don't care what you have going on but I can't do this by myself! They are your boys before mine. They need you here. **I **need you here. Just get your ass down here quick!" Yelled Bobby onto the receiver.

He slammed the phone back down before John could argue, and turned around to look at the boys. They each had a sofa to themselves. Both were covered in all the blankets Bobby owned. Bobby had to scour his house for them. On top of the boys being sick, John was the one that had dumped them on his doorstep asking Bobby to look after them for a week. But contrarily, it had been 2 and a half week since John left and a week since the boys became ill.

Dean had come up with a persisting cold. No matter what Bobby gave him, it wouldn't leave. It soon developed into fever. Sam started coughing a couple of hours after Dean caught the cold. The small coughs soon turned into racking, tear-your-lungs out coughs, and soon enough, Sam was rolling in fever too.

Bobby knew that he wouldn't be able to handle both of them himself. Dean was always whiny whenever he got sick and made Bobby want to eat his own cap sometimes. Sam on the other hand wasn't that bad, but when he started hallucinating, thinks tended to get out of hand. But Bobby loved them like his own, all the same.

Suddenly, Sam started dry heaving from the persistent coughing and Dean kept up a weak murmur of "Uncle Bobby, my head hurts.". Bobby didn't mind taking care of the boys, but when it was because of John that the boys became sick, Bobby had a hard time putting a lid on the anger and annoyance. Grumbling to himself about irresponsible parents, he made his way to Sam and Dean with a bottle of water and some painkillers.

x-x-x

John and Bobby sat in chairs by the sofas where Sam and Dean were finally asleep.

"Who knew, huh Bobby?" asked an exhausted John.

"You should have known. That's who. He's your kid for crying out loud." Retorted an equally exhausted Bobby.

It had transpired that Dean had an infected wound from a previous hunt that led to the fever. John hadn't thought to check for infected wounds. As John had tried to calm down a whiny Dean, Bobby had caught sight of a scar on the kid's belly, which on further inspection had led to knowing the cause of the fever. As soon as the wound had been washed, the fever had broken and Dean had fallen asleep.

Sam on the other hand had caught the flu. John had made it in time to see a terrified looking Sam hiding under the sofa, with Bobby leaning over, trying in vain to make him believe that the clowns didn't want him to do the salsa. That they were just hallucinations and he had to take his medicine. John had unsuccessfully tried to keep a straight face. Sam may be a handful when the hallucinations started, but he was adorable at that time too.

"Alright, I'm sorry. It's just...it keeps eating at me. I haven't slept for more than 4-5 hours a day ever since Mary died. I know it's not fair to the kids Bobby. And I commend you for taking them in whenever you can. But I need to find the thing that destroyed our family. I need to. You of all people can understand." Said John.

"I get you John, believe me I do. But these are just kids. Dean's not a soldier and neither is Sam. Once in a while, make them feel human. Make them feel that they too can have a normal life. Take them out to eat or something. Take their mind off the fact that there are monsters out there. Even if it's just for a few hours."

"I know Bobby. I'll do it. I swear." John wiped a hand across his face and stared at his sons. They were a real handful when they got ill. Hell, they were a handful everyday, but when sick...

When Sam and Dean got sick, they got _**really**_ sick.

**END.**

* * *

**Hope you liked this. I do admit that I didn't have much time to write this. But well, this is what I could come up with. If you guys don't like it, I'll do a re-write after my exams. This is the last prompt. I'll start posting the ones I haven't done yet on 2****nd**** of April. I promise. **

**Thanks for all the support guys. Adios till the 2****nd****. :D :) Do leave me reviews! :D :) **


	15. College boy thinks he's so smart

**A/N: This technically does not apply to the "Little Winchesters" series. I felt it would be more sensible around season 1 or season 2. I loved the prompt, so I thought to add it anyway. Hope it's alright. So spoilers for season 1 and 2.**

**I know I said I'd be on hiatus till the 2****nd**** of April. But I owe this to my mom. She gave me permission to continue writing and reading. After I finish studying, I'm allowed to come on here! I'm so freakin' happy! **

_Prompt by SavingViolets: "I have a prompt for you: I think you should do a scene where Dean meets Sam's "normal" friends from Stanford. They have at least a vague idea of what the boys do, but the rest is up to you."_

**I'd say that Dean is 26 and Sam is 22. ;)**

**Warning: Mention of suicide and child abuse. Nothing graphic. **

Dean and Sam trudged into the motel room, completely covered in dirt. They both shot each other a glance before removing their jackets and tossing them into a corner. Pinning a mental note to head down to the Laundromat in the morning, Dean crossed the room, picked up his towel and bolted for the bathroom.

"Oh, come on Dean. Really?" complained an annoyed Sam. "I'm the one with the bruised shoulder here."

"Sorry college boy. I called dibs on bathroom." Said Dean, closing the bathroom door.

"When?"

"Uh...Now? Seriously Sam. You sure you didn't hit your head?" teased Dean from the other side of the door.

Sam sighed and sat down...on Dean's bed. If this was how it was going to go, fine. Dean might as well enjoy the ride. Sam picked up the T.V. remote and turned on the T.V. He gave up after a few minutes as all he could find was a rerun of _**Dr. Sexy M.D.**_No way was he interested in watching that.

After about 30 minutes, Dean emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, grinning cheekily. Sam just rolled his eyes, picked up his towel and closed the door of the bathroom behind him. As Dean picked up his duffel and laid it on the bed, he caught sight of a large spot of dirt on his bed sheet.

"Sam! What the hell did you do to my bed?" yelled Dean, knowing full well that Sam had sat on his bed on purpose.

"Hey, you started it. Might as well enjoy the ride." Said Sam from the bathroom.

Grumbling to himself about annoying little brothers, Dean ripped off his bed sheet and swore to take revenge someday.

x-x-x

Sam was propped up on his bed, legs stretched out in front of him, going through his emails. He knew it was risky to keep friends in this kind of life, especially after the shapeshifter incident, but that didn't mean that he couldn't read what his friends sent him.

Dean opened the motel room door laden with bags. He glanced at Sam busy on his phone and rolled his eyes. He set the bags onto the table and started removing their lunch. He also took out the supplies that had been dangerously low and filled up Sam's and his duffels. All through this, Sam had not moved a muscle, except his eyes, which were rapidly moving from left to right, reading his emails.

"Dude, thanks for the help." Said Dean, annoyed.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry. I was just..."

Sam had an odd expression on his face. Excitement...or was it fear? Dean couldn't get a read and it kind of freaked him out. He was always able to read his little brother. Sam wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam was staring into space with unfocused eyes, when he snapped back hearing Dean. "Yeah. I'm fine. There's just one teeny thing.." Sam was not meeting Dean's eyes.

"What?" asked Dean warily.

"I was reading my emails. A couple of my friends, you know, from Stanford are here. They sent the email about a week ago, saying we should meet up. Semester is over and everyone's on vacation. I swear I didn't know they'd be here. And-"

Sam was cut off from his explanation when their police scanner rang.

_All units respond to Worthington residence. I repeat, all units respond to Worthington residence. Another death has been reported. _

"Wait, what? I thought we took care of it yesterday. Miles had motive, and a huge grudge against his dad for abusing him as a kid. Do you think we left something out?"

Dean knew Sam was eager to change the subject. It didn't matter to him much that Sam's friends were here. But if they got in the way of Sam trying to get out of his depression with Jessica's death, he wasn't going to waste a second in getting him out of here.

"Hey. Don't change the subject. I don't mind if your friends are here. Just hope they don't spoil this case in case we do run into them. And we might have missed something. Let's go."

Sam and Dean changed into their suits and took off.

x-x-x

On reaching the scene, they found the wife of the deceased with the same wounds. Gashes all over the body and a fatal blow to the head. The room was spattered in blood. They checked for EMF and got a positive. Glancing darkly at each other, and finding nothing else, they left the residence.

"I don't get it. We salted and burned the body. There were no remains left out. And he attacked us yesterday. He even blew up in flames. Do you think it could be someone else doing this?" asked Sam as they walked towards the Impala.

"Maybe. We'll just have to dig into the family history." Said Dean.

The town's library had a record of the families living in the neighborhood.

"I'm starting to hate libraries." Muttered Dean, as he started the Impala. Sam sniggered.

"When have you ever liked them?" teased Sam. Dean gave Sam an exasperated look and they drove towards the library with Led Zeppelin blaring on the radio.

x-x-x

Sam and Dean had been sitting in the library for 3 hours. There were a lot of Worthington's in this town.

"I can't find a Miles Worthington anywhere. What about you Sam?"

Sam didn't answer. He was concentrating on the file in front of him. As Dean made to speak, Sam lifted a hand, gesturing him to wait. Dean impatiently let out a sigh.

"Okay. I think I got it. Miles Worthington is here. But he isn't the only child of the family. According to this file, his little brother, Fred Worthington died a couple years back. Miles had committed suicide last month as we know, not being able to bear his dad's abuse. Fred's death here is listed as murder Dean." Said Sam, satisfactorily.

"What? And did they find out who did it?" asked Dean.

"Yup. He succumbed to his injuries. He was being abused by his mother. The lady who was killed today. Maybe, his spirit had been floating around, and seeing his brother take revenge, he did too?"

"Sounds far fetched, but it could be. Any mention where he is buried? Please don't tell me he was cremated." Added Dean as an afterthought.

"Nope. He is buried in the cemetery, just like Miles."

"Great. We'll take care of it at- " Dean was cut off by a shout of "Sam!" behind him. He turned around to see a group of three guys walking towards them. All were roughly the same height and build. One had short spiky blond hair; the other was ginger and the third had jet black hair. All looked to be about Sam's age and their eyes were twinkling in recognition.

"Oh my god.." muttered Sam. He was flabbergasted to see his friends.

"I thought you wouldn't make it. Did you get our email?" said the ginger, patting Sam on the back.

"Um, yeah. I did actually. Just read it today though. How've you been Mike?"

"Never been better Winchester." Smirked Mike.

Dean cleared his throat loudly. Sam looked at him like he just realized he was there.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. Dean this is Mike, Blake and Simon." Said Sam, pointing first to the ginger, then to the guy with black hair and lastly to the blonde.

"Guys, this is my brother Dean." All the three boys shook hands with Dean and muttered a greeting.

"So, where have you been all this time? You even missed the interviews man." Said Blake.

Sam didn't answer. He looked uneasily at his friends. They didn't know what he did for a living. And right now, all he wanted was to find Jessica's killer. He cleared his throat.

"Guys...I'll give the interview some other time. Ever since...Jess...I don't know. I felt like I needed a break. So I've been on a road trip with Dean."

Dean was impressed to see his little brother handle his friends so well. This made him understand that his friends knew nothing about hunting. He saw the hurt flicker in Sam's eyes and the hesitation when his brother mentioned Jess. He just reached over comfortingly, holding Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. Thought he might feel a little better being back on the road." Said Dean.

"Back?" asked Simon.

"Um, yeah. Our dad used to take us on a lot of road trips. It felt good. Anyway, we need to be going. Coming Sam?"

"Yeah. I'm coming. Sorry guys. There's something we have to take care of. I'll see you around." Said Sam.

x-x-x

It was 8:00 p.m. Sam was double checking their duffels. Dean was tapping his foot in impatience. Leave it to Sam to make it late.

"Come on! Let's just get this over with. I'm tired of this town. You do realize it's the longest we've been some place. It's been a **month**."

"Fine. I'm coming." Said Sam, swinging his duffel over his shoulder. In his hurry, he forgot to zip it close. He strode to the door and collided with a person waiting on the other side.

Catching himself, before he fell he looked at the person in front of him.

"Mike? Simon? Blake?" asked Sam, spotting two of his friends standing behind the first. "What are you guys doing here?"

None of his buddies answered. They were staring at something on the floor. Sam followed their gaze and sucked in a sharp breath. His duffel was by his feet, lying open, exposing the variety of weapons and a shovel.

"Sam. What is all that?" asked Simon warily.

"It's not what you guys think. It's just..." Sam couldn't complete. There was no use lying. They weren't going to believe him.

Before he could formulate anything, he was manhandled by Blake, the only person as tall as him, and was slammed against the Impala. Before he could lay a hand on Sam however, he was flung back onto the ground by Dean. There was anger and a hint of murder in Dean's eyes.

"Don't you dare. No one touches my brother." Snarled Dean. All three boys, backed away warily.

"No Dean. It's alright. Guys, I swear. I'm not a felon or anything. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. And I'm guessing until I tell you the truth, you guys are going to keep tailing me right?"

All three nodded, keeping a cautious eye on Dean.

Sam glanced at Dean. "This is what I was afraid of. Get in the car Dean. And you three, hop in the back seat."

x-x-x

Dean helped Sam into the Impala. The kid was a friggin' fugly magnet. Sam had been flung into the air, yet again by Fred Worthington, to land on a tombstone, resulting in dislocating his already weak shoulder and cracking 2 ribs on his left side. He hissed in pain as Dean lifted Sam's leg into the Impala. The movement had jostled his ribs.

"Sorry. Sorry." Muttered Dean.

"Shut up." Wheezed Sam.

Smirking, Dean got into the driver's seat. He glanced at the back seat to see three panic stricken faces looking at him.

"There. Now you know what we do." Said Dean.

"That was...never mind. I'm just hoping this is a nightmare." Said Simon.

"It..isn't...You guys wanted to know...what I did...well...this is what I do...and this is just the start of it...there are a lot...more...things out there..." said Sam in between breaths.

A stony, uncomfortable silence was maintained all the way back to the motel.

As Dean parked the Impala, all the three guys got out in a hurry. Dean went over the passenger side and helped Sam out. Sam grudgingly allowed Dean to help him.

"Wait." He muttered in a low breath. He was tired. He leaned against the Impala for support. Dean didn't like it, but he knew Sam needed to talk to his friends. Dean didn't like them much, seeing as they tried to hurt his brother, but he had no choice. He kept a hand on Sam's good shoulder, waiting.

"Guys...I swear. What we do...it helps people...a lot of people..." said Sam.

"Don't worry man. We saw enough. Was this about the weird Worthington murders?" asked Mike.

"Yeah." Answered Dean.

"Wow. I don't say that I fancy this life. But, you guys did awesome back there." Said Simon.

"Thanks...you know right?...I'm not coming back...to..." began Sam.

"Stanford. Yeah. We kind of figured. You never talked about your family. You never really told us about yourself. Right now, I don't think anyone would want to mess with you." smirked Blake.

Sam laughed quietly then winced as pain shot through his chest.

"Hey. You guys are not my favourites. But if you ever need any help, you see anything weird, you can give us a call." Said Dean, handing Simon his and Sam's phone number.

"Yeah. Definitely. Now that we know...I might just not be able to sleep at night. But screw that. We'll definitely let you know. And Sam, I hate to ask this but...does you leaving have anything to do with-" Mike was cut off by Sam.

"Yeah. It has more to do with Jess. One of the things we..hunt...murdered her. The same thing had murdered...my mom...we are just...trying to look for answers..."

Simon, Blake and Mike looked sympathetically at their friend. They all gave Sam and awkward hug and bid their farewell.

As Dean helped Sam into the motel room, he said, "They ain't half bad. Think they might just have grown on me."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Whatever. Just patch me up and let me sleep will you? I've had enough memories come back to me to last a lifetime."

**END.**

* * *

**So, hope you all liked it! Keep the prompts coming. I'm not on a hiatus anymore! And if anyone is looking for a beta reader for supernatural, I'm available! :D**

**I have to mention, I loved this week's episode after the two week "hiatus". **

******SPOILER (SEASON 8)******

**Dean finally found out about Sam's coughing. Sam confessed...I'm in my happy place! Cas is back! :D He has ditched Naomi! I have to say though, the starting of the episode scared me to death. The number of Dean's lying dead... O_O **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think of this! :D **


	16. Sam's first date

**A/N: Heya! Sorry for the delay. This prompt was hard. I had tons of plot bunnies to choose from. 106 reviews! Holy Moly guys! It's been only a few weeks! Thanks so much! I love you all! This fic has climbed to almost 7000 views! Thanks so much! **

**It amazing to know you guys are liking this. It makes me want to write more for you guys or I swear I would have quit long ago. Love you all! **

_Prompt by it'ssamnotsammy: "Suppose Sam is about to go on his first date and John is away on a hunt and Dean's in charge. Sam's afraid to let Dean know what he's doing because he's afraid that Dean will embarrass him and make fun of him and Dean's his usual charming, overprotective self and he thinks that something else is going on (something bad) and chaos ensues. Maybe Dean gets hurt and Sam gets to save the day making an even bigger impression on Sam's "date". Just rambling on, I get plot bunnies too! :)_

_Let your writer flag fly!"_

**This was an awesome prompt. Hope I did it justice. I'd say Sam is 14 and Dean is 18.**

* * *

Dean and Sam entered the motel room in a rush, rubbing their palms together. It was snowing outside. Dean had been to pick up Sam from school. Trust Sam to make it late. Dean felt something was off. Sam was never late mind you. And this time, Dean had waited 20 minutes past Sam's usual time before rushing to the school.

"Next time at least call me and tell me you're going to be late. It's not fun running out in this cold to search for your ass." Said Dean.

"Sorry. I was...I forgot." Said Sam, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Never mind. Let it go. By the way, _why_ were you late?"

Sam blushed. "Um...nothing...got held up in class. Was...um...talking to my professor about an assignment. Didn't notice the time..." said Sam making his way to his bed. He was still not meeting Dean's eyes. Dean eyed Sam suspiciously for a moment then let the matter drop. For now anyway.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Dad called. He said he'd be two more weeks." Complained Dean. He was sick of the snow. It had been four weeks being holed up in this crappy motel room. He was dreading at how he was going to endure two more weeks.

"Good. That's good." Said Sam absently. He was typing on his phone.

Dean stared at Sam dumbfounded. Sensing the lack of response, Sam looked up from his texting to see Dean's face. Realizing what he had blurted out, he tried to make amends.

"Sorry. Distracted. Um...there's nothing we can do right? You always say that. Dad will come when he will come." Shrugged Sam.

Dean just shook his head and rolled his eyes as Sam took out his books to do his homework. His brother was a total geek. He felt something off about Sam, but blamed it on his big brother mood. He always felt protective around Sam. Everything was fine. It had to be...right?

x-x-x

Sam looked up from his Spanish homework and saw Dean lightly snoring on the bed, one leg dangling off the edge. Sniggering to himself, he stepped over to Dean's bed, lifted his brother leg back and covered him with his blanket. Dean snuggled sleepily into it. Sam rolled his eyes. His brother could be a real baby sometimes.

He sat back down on his bed and let his thoughts wander back to Julia. He never felt like this about a girl before. His heart always thudded in his chest when she looked at him. They both were in the same class. She was beautiful. The sparkling electric blue eyes, her brunette hair with light highlights of blonde. Sam sighed. He knew if he opened his mouth to Dean, he would be facing at least 10 years worth of teasing.

Sam had finally had the guts to ask her out after spending 4 weeks talking to her as a friend. She had actually smiled when he had stammered out his "Julia, w-will y-y-you go o-out with m-me?"

A little giggle had escaped her lips and she had agreed. Sam had never felt more elated in his life. He had waited around after school for a chance to ask her. He knew she was in the cheerleading team. He even had a certain bounce to his step as he made his way back to the Impala when an irritated big brother had stormed in to yank him back to the motel.

Sam had enough money for a first date. They had decided to go to the local diner that night for dinner. He knew the money he had would be sufficient for now. He would give his brother some excuse.

Suddenly his phone rang. He quickly picked it up before it would wake up Dean.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sam." _ Came Julia's voice from the other end.

"Julia! Hey. I was just about to call you." said Sam, instantly getting down from his bed and making his way to the bathroom. He couldn't trust Dean not to eavesdrop. He closed the door behind him.

"_Hope I didn't disturb you. I couldn't stop thinking about tonight. Thought I should let off some nerves." _

"No. Not at all. Honestly, I'm kind of nervous too. As you probably have realized, I'm a first timer at this."

"_You're not the only one." _ Sam could sense the wink that Julia would have given him. He was glad to know that he wasn't going into this totally inexperienced. He could ask Dean...wait, no. Dean would torment him for the rest of his life. He could live with messing up his date more than Dean's taunts about his first date.

"Weird to say it, but I'm glad to hear it." Laughed Sam.

Sam heard Julia's tinkling laughter from the other end. Her laugh was so adorable.

"So, um...see you around 8:30 ish?" asked Sam.

"_Sure. No problem. See you later. Bye!" _

"Bye." Said Sam and hung up. He had been on the verge of blurting out an **'**_**I love you.**_' He didn't think it was sensible scaring her off this early. He rinsed his face in the sink, trying to let off some of the panic threatening to overcome him.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

"Stop being such a prissy. You hunt monsters. She's just a girl. You can do this." He told his reflection. Feeling a flicker of hope that maybe this might turn out good, he took a deep breath and marched out of the room.

x-x-x

Dean was fuming, pacing the motel room. Something was wrong. So really wrong. His big brother radar was sending out waves of alerts. Sam had tried to sneak out of the motel room while Dean had been in the bathroom. Lucky for Dean, he had emerged just as Sam had put on his jacket.

And that's not even the worst part. Sam was dressed different. And his hair...he had actually tried to make his hair look more...what?...impressive?

Dean had tried to make him tell where he was headed off to, but all that Sam said was he was hanging out with some school friends and would be back with Dean's dinner. Dean didn't miss out on the fact that Sam didn't mention anything about his own dinner. As Sam had left, Dean had tailed him unknowingly and found Sam walk into the local diner. Sam sat down at a table and looked around as though looking for someone.

Dean had grudgingly made his way back thinking that maybe Sam was telling the truth and he was getting worked up over nothing. But somehow, he couldn't shake his off uneasy feeling.

"Screw this." Growled Dean.

He picked up his jacket, stuffed his feet into his boots and stomped out the motel room.

x-x-x

She was laughing. She was actually laughing at his joke. Sam felt on top of the world. His date so far hadn't ended into a total disaster.

"You're really nice, you know that Sam? I mean, a lot of guys have asked me out, but I've always turned them down. Somehow I felt that they were total jerks. But you're different." Said Julia.

"Wow. Thanks Julia. I got to admit though, it was a nightmare when I was thinking about asking you out. It's funny isn't it? How the boys are the ones who always do the asking?"

Julia smirked. "Hey, we girls go crazy too thinking if our crush even notices us. It's not exactly a slice of pie for us too."

Sam blinked. "Wait...you had a crush on me too?"

Julia blushed. Sam smiled. They both held hands across the table. Sam and Julia unconsciously moved closer to each other, leaning over the table. Their faces were inches away when a drunken hoot spoiled the moment.

"Go kid! Lay a sloppy one over the chick." Said a drunken man from the table across from theirs. All the other customers were eyeing the man disgustingly.

A waitress made her way over to Sam and Julia. "Try and ignore him. He's a regular. He never budges. Just brings beer and drinks himself into nothingness. You guys done? Should I bring the check?"

"Yeah. We're done. Sure." Said Sam. He was glaring at the drunk man.

"Like she said, ignore-" Julia was cut off by the man once again.

"Hey hotness. Want to ditch McLoser over there and join me?" slurred the man.

Sam flipped. Julia flung out an arm, but Sam pushed past it towards the man. He landed a blow straight into the man's face. Caught off guard, the man groaned in pain. Fuming Sam stood there.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that again. I'll-" Sam was caught unawares as the drunken suddenly stood up and kicked Sam right in the chest. Sam flew backwards, and landed onto the ground with a loud thump. He wheezed, trying to breathe. He shielded himself as the drunken man, furious made to land a blow to Sam's face. But he was stopped short by a hand stopping his wrist.

He looked up to see Dean holding onto the man's wrist. "Wrong move buddy." Growled Dean, glaring daggers at the man. Dean launched himself onto the man. Sam hurriedly tried to get up. His night was turning into a disaster. Julia helped him up.

"Hey. Thanks for sticking up for me. You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm-" Sam stopped abruptly. Dean had been caught off guard by the drunk man who was surprisingly putting up a really good fight. In the tussle, Dean's head had smashed into the counter and he had slid to the ground. Catching sight of the blood pooling on his brother's forehead, Sam turned livid.

He ran towards the man and stepping in front of him before he could reach Dean.

"No one. And I mean no one hurts my big brother." He snarled. He kicked at the man's chest with all the force he could muster. The man was forced to his knees in pain. Sam didn't waste another minute. He landed a solid punch straight at the man's jaw. He man tumbled backward, out cold. Dean groaned from behind him and somehow got to his feet. He looked at Sam, then at Julia and lastly at the unconscious man.

"Wow. Great work Sammy." He muttered holding the counter for support as the room starting lurching slightly before his eyes. Sam shot his brother a concerned but appreciative smile.

All this while the customers had been watching the fight. As the man tumbled to the ground, they erupted in cheers. The waitress came to Sam and Dean.

"Good work guys. He was a total pain in the ass. I'll call the police so they can haul him to the lock up." She smirked.

Sam made his way back to Julia, who unexpectedly jumped at Sam and kissed him full on the lips. As she drew away, Sam's face was in total shock. Wow. That was...awesome.

"My hero..." she smirked. "I know, cheesy line right? Deal with it...it's all I got." She said, winking at Sam. She left to go back home, promising to meet Sam after school the next day. Sam paid for their meal, picked up Dean's dinner, tipped the waitress and helped his brother out the diner.

As Dean and Sam made their way back to the motel, Sam went over the events in his head. The date hadn't been so bad. His first date. His first kiss. And he could meet Julia for the next two weeks. Sam smiled. Dean could tease him all he wanted. He'd just pull the 'you-got-owned-by-a-drunk-bastard.' card.

**END.**

* * *

**So, hope you liked it! This was awesome. I loved the prompt. Thanks for all the incoming prompts. I'm not sure how long I want this series to go. I'll let you know. Don't worry though, we haven't neared the end yet. ;) I'm working on the other prompts, don't worry. :)**

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone who PM'ed me, reviewed this series, added it to their favorites and follows, added me to their favorites and follows. You all make my day. You have no idea how happy I become to see your reviews and everything. **

**Thanks guys! :D **

**Review! Let me know what you think. **


	17. Hunting 101

**A/N: Thanks for your response on "The Wandell Conspiracy" :D I'm glad you all are liking it. I'll update soon! Okay, now let's move on. **

_Prompt by Elohim . Aelf : "Well, maybe you could write about Dean as an older teen taking Sam on a hunt, just the two of them, and having him teach his little brother how to hunt. Idk, I just love brotherly, teaching, moments between them."_

**The prompt sounds easy, but it is very challenging. I was staring at the document for 15 minutes straight thinking up a plot. And I still couldn't come up with a decent one. Thanks for the prompt. I was thinking a spirit would be the easiest for our adorable little Sammy. And personally, I love spirits.. ;) So, here Dean is 13 and Sam is 9.**

* * *

Dean demonstrated once again to Sam. He took out the magazine in a swift fluid motion and slid the new one in. Sam watched attentively and mimicked Dean to perfection.

"Good work Sam." Said Dean approvingly.

Sam beamed at Dean. "Thanks! I wish you'd teach me all the time. Dad is...well...he isn't like you."

"Oh come on Sammy. He isn't that bad. He just wants you to be focused is all. He's an ex-marine. That was how he was taught. You can't blame him for teaching us the same way."

"Hmmm..you're right. Anyway, what are we hunting?" asked Sam.

"Well, dad's going to drop us off at the hunting site. You've done all the research right?"

"Yup. Emma Darwin is the spirit. All the victims were connected to her. Mr. Walsh was her teacher. When she was a kid, she was molested by him and his colleagues to such a point that she died. Out of fear, they made it look like a car accident. She has so far killed Mr. Walsh and 2 of her colleagues. The last one is in jail. The police had reopened the case a month ago due to new evidence and found him guilty. That's when they found out about the deaths." Recited Sam.

Dean nodded, impressed. "Okay geek boy. Now, what was the signature thing that made it look like our case?"

"She had ripped out their throats..." said Sam in a low voice, shuddering.

"Good. I know. Gross right? And how do you finish off a spirit?" asked Dean.

"You salt and burn the body. If that doesn't work then either we burned the wrong person, or a part of their remains are still left out somewhere. And spirits can be warded off temporarily by iron or salt."

"Very good little brother." Said Dean and pulled Sam closer and ruffled his hair proudly.

John, who had heard all of this was impressed. "Good work son. Let's go. I'll drop you off and will be back in an hour alright? Work fast." Smiled John.

x-x-x

Dean and Sam watched the Impala drive away. Sam gulped nervously. He had participated in hunts before, but his dad had always been there. He always felt safe. Right now, it was only him and Dean. Sam did feel safe with Dean, but he was terrified of something going wrong and his brother getting hurt.

Dean didn't miss the nervousness and a slight hint of panic in his little brother's features. "Don't worry Sam. Salt and burns are the easiest of hunts. And you're a good shot too. Don't be worried. You're way more than prepared for this."

Sam nodded. He took in a deep breath and followed his brother into the grave yard.

It took some time to dig up the grave. Sam and Dean took turns. Crouching out of sight when they felt as though cars were approaching the highway. Finally, Sam threw out the shovel and climbed out of the hole, panting.

"Done..Dean...open...the...grave..." wheezed Sam.

Dean jumped into the hole. "Hey Sam. Get your gun out. Remember when I said spirits are annoying? This is when they get annoying. Emma will do all she can to stop us from burning their corpse. You see anything, shoot. I trust you to watch my back okay?"

"Yeah. See anything, shoot. Watch your back. Got it." Sam got out his gun and flipped the safety off. He cocked his arm like Dean and his dad had showed him and waited. Behind him he heard Dean whacking away at the wood of the casket. He heard Dean's triumphant yell as he got it open. And that's when he saw it.

A few feet in front of him stood a 12-year-old girl, bruised and bloodied. She flickered. Sam didn't hesitate and shot her. She disappeared. The jerk of the gun hurt like hell, but he knew he would get used to it in some time. He spun around to see if he could spot her anywhere. Dean was salting the body and he spotted it behind him.

"Dean! Duck!"

Without hesitation, Dean ducked and rolled over to the side and Sam took his shot making Emma vanish again.

"Good work Sammy. Here, you light her up."

Sam caught the lighter Dean threw at him. He flicked it open and was about to light the corpse when he felt himself fly backwards and heavily fall against the ground. His vision swum and his breathing hitched.

He vaguely heard Dean yell out his name. As he tried to clear his head and get back to his feet, he felt hands close around his throat, constricting his airway. He gasped.

_You helped them. They killed me. You protected them. You will die too. _

He heard Emma say. He tried to form words to argue, buy himself some time, but he could hardly breathe. He felt blackness form on the edges of his vision. And all of a sudden, Emma burst into flames, screaming. Sam felt the pressure around his throat disappear and felt the heat from the flames.

In an instant, Dean was at his side. "Sammy, Sam! You okay? I am so sorry. I shouldn't have distracted you like that." He ranted.

Sam held up a hand. Dean stopped talking immediately and helped Sam up. Sam got his breathing back to normal and rubbed his neck.

"I'm fine Dean. You said she would do anything and everything to stop us. Well, she's gone isn't she? I'm fine man. Just a little worn out. Do they always do that?" croaked Sam.

"Thank god. Yup. She's gone. Okay. Let's get back. I can see the Impala." Said Dean.

They walked back to the Impala against which their dad was leaning, looking at his sons with pride. Sam smiled to himself. His first semi-solo hunt could have been a disaster. It wasn't so bad after all.

"You're an awesome teacher Dean." Said Sam.

**END.**

* * *

**Well, hope you all like it. I got a little over excited in hurting Sam. Sorry, writers weakness. Review and let me know what you think! :D**


	18. Dean, the Ladies Man

**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry for not updating so often. I'm just not in a very happy place right now. I'm going through a lot of crap in my life. I really hate leaving you all hanging, but I needed to sort myself out for a bit. Sorry guys. Anyways, moving on..**

_Prompt by Huntress79: "Set at some time during the winter months. The boys are on their own, John is on a hunt. One day, Sammy gets ill, but Dean has not enough money to buy proper medicine, and so he has to rely on his talents to get Sammy some help."_

**She let me decide 'how' Dean would acquire the meds. Loved the prompt. ;) Here it is... Dean is 18 and Sam is 14.**

* * *

Dean shivered as he entered the motel room. His dad picked a hell of a timing to stop by this place. The coldest place in the winter. He was off hunting for a week. Dean had donned his shirt, a flannel, a thermal, a sweater and a jacket and even then, it had to be freakin' cold. He hated the cold. Grumbling to himself, he closed the door behind him.

"Sam! I'm back." said Dean.

In answer, he got a weak groan. Worried and panicky, Dean made his way to the bedroom to find Sam snuggled up in bed, a box of tissues at his side and used tissues littering the border of the bed. Sam's face was flushed; his voice sounded hoarse, as though he had been coughing non-stop and his nose was a dark red.

Dean sat down by Sam's bed. "Hey Sammy. You feeling okay?" Dean lifted a hand to touch his brother's forehead. He quickly drew it back, feeling the unnatural heat of his brother.

"Jesus. You're burning up! When did this happen?"

"Right after you left.." said Sam weakly.

"Dammit. Sorry kiddo. I'll give you some medicine, then hopefully, you'll be able to doze it off, okay?"

Sam nodded. His head was pounding, his throat hurt and his nose felt like it was skinned through because of the excessive rubbing of tissue against it. He would do anything for a little peace.

Dean made his way to his duffel and took out a bottle of ibuprofen. He shook out two pills and handed them to Sam with a glass of water. He'd brought food for Sam too, but he thought it better to let Sam sleep a little before he persuaded the kid to eat. Sam quickly gulped down the pills. Dean gently tucked his little brother in bed.

Sam looked so much like a 5 year old when he got sick. Dean gently massaged his brother's forehead till he fell asleep. Smiling as he heard the tired snores from his geeky little brother, he got up and placed the groceries in the mini-fridge. An hour or two passed by with Dean sitting against the headboard, reading magazines or watching television with a low volume, all the while keeping an eye on Sam.

Suddenly, without warning, Sam sat up in bed and ran for the bathroom. He stumbled on the way, but didn't care. He barely made it in time, before his stomach was emptied inside out into the toilet. Dean ran into the bathroom and rubbed soothing circles across his brother's back.

After a few minutes, Sam lay panting against the wall of the bathroom, weakened by the retching. Dean quietly and gently helped him back up and carried him to the bed. He once again tucked his brother in, who fell asleep immediately. Dean frowned. Sam had never been this sick in a while. He took out the thermometer from the first aid kit and woke up Sam just long enough for him to hold it in his mouth.

A few seconds later, he heard the thermometer's beep. _103.5_ read the instrument.

"Shit." Dean cursed under his breath.

He got out wet towels and every once in a while changed towels and rubbed them across Sam's face in a desperate attempt to lower the fever. After checking his temperature once again, his heart skipped a beat when it had risen to 104.1.

Having no other choice, he dialed the only man he knew would know the solution to this.

"Uncle Bobby?"

"_Dean? What's wrong, boy?" _said Bobby from the other line.

"It's Sam. He's sick. Dad's on a hunt. His fever isn't going down..." rushed Dean, panicking slightly.

"_Listen to me Dean. Calm down. Take a deep breath. And now, tell me what happened." _

"I got back with groceries to find Sam with a runny nose and a sore throat. I'd say he was having a headache too the way he kept wincing. He had a fever then. But I didn't check. I gave him some ibuprofen and he fell asleep. Two hours later, he jumped up and bolted to the bathroom and lost last night's dinner. I set him back in bed. His fever was 103.5. Even after the wet towels and everything, it's gone up to 104.1. I don't know what to do. Dad's away hunting a wraith. He said it might be a week. It's only been 2 days since he went."

"_Alright. Give me a minute." _ Dean could hear the thumps of books being thrown aside and rustling of pages on the other side of the line. He crossed his fingers and hoped Bobby would know what to do.

"_Okay. Here it is. Ibuprofen is good but in this case the fever has gone too high. You'll need to get a medicine called dextromethorphan. The thing is, it's pricy. And in some areas, it's banned as an over the counter medicine. Just hope that you can get it there." _Said Bobby.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby. I owe you." said Dean in relief.

"_No problem. What am I here for? And enough with the 'Uncle' already. You're not 10 years old anymore."_

Dean laughed. He heard Bobby cut off the line on his end. He ended the call and immediately rifled through his wallet. His face fell when he saw he only had a 100 dollars left. How was he going to get the medicine? He'd need the rest of the money to make it through the week. He'd have to make do with his only option. His charm.

He left a note for Sam in case he woke up. He just hoped he wouldn't have to come back to find Sam lying in the bath tub. Shaking his head, as if to ward off the horrible thoughts, he donned his jacket and boots and marched outside.

x-x-x

On reaching the pharmacy, he was delighted to find a cute looking girl as the shopkeeper. This just might work.

He walked up to the counter and smiled at the girl. The girl stared back, her mouth slightly open as he sized up the handsome hunk in front of her.

Snapping out of her stupor, she asked, "Hello. Welcome to Greenland Pharmacy. What can I get you?"

"Do you happen to have dextromethorphan?" he crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping she wouldn't ask for a doctor's prescription.

"Yes. One second. I'll be right back." She bustled off to the back of the shop. Dean whistled to himself while he waited. His plan was working so far. Soon enough, she came back with a strip of pills.

"That'll be 40 dollars." she said.

"Alright." Dean opened his wallet, and then grimaced and groaned. He muttered to himself, but made it loud enough so that the girl could hear. "Now what'll I do?"

The girl couldn't bear to see the disturbed face of the attractive guy in front of him. It looked like he was in dire need of something. "Hey...um.."

"Dean."

"Okay. Dean. I'm Tanya. You okay?"

Dean let out a sigh. "No. You see, I only have 20 dollars here for the medicine." Dean let his eyes tear up.

Tanya faltered a little. "Um...I'm truly sorry, but I can't do that."

Dean pulled the puppy dog look. "I know but please? You see, my little brother is terribly ill. He really needs the medicine. My dad's away and he left a very small amount of money for his absence. Please? Could you give it to me for 20? My little brother is in so much...pain.." Dean purposely let his voice break and hitch at 'pain'.

Tanya couldn't bear to see the hurt in Dean's face. It looked like he cared so much for his little brother. She considered. Her boss didn't need to know. And after all, she was helping someone wasn't she?

"Alright. Fine. Here." She said smiling.

Dean beamed. "Thank you so much. You are an absolute darling."

Tanya blushed as she took the 20 from Dean. She waved as Dean left the store. She sighed in disappointment. If only she had the guts to ask him out.

x-x-x

Sam was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. Dean was wheezing with him.

"Dude...you literally conned her man!" said Sam. An hour after he had taken the medicine, the fever had started to subside. It had been 5 hours now and Sam was back to normal.

Dean winked.

"What can I say? The ladies love me."

**END.**

* * *

**Well? I felt Dean would use his charm to get the medicine. Now I don't live in the U.S. So I don't know the prices of medicine and the weekly expenses. So, bear with me. Also, dextromethorphan is just another drug like ibuprofen. It works just like ibuprofen. It is banned as an over the counter drug in a lot of countries due to misuse. Thought you guys would like the additional information. Any errors are all mine.**

**Leave me reviews! :D I hope you all liked this! :D**


	19. Leaving for Stanford

**A/N: I just realized how many prompts I have left. And I'm still getting more! O_O Thanks so much guys! This is like two prompts in one because they sort of requested a similar fic. Hope you both don't mind! And thanks for all the support on "An Addition to the Winchester Chronicles." :) I was really nervous in getting it up. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do! **

_Prompt by Breezy-Night: "What about if Dean finds Sam's letter from Stanford and talks to him about the possibility of going. I always thought that Dean would be a little more accepting of Sam leaving. Sure he would probably be a little mad, but I don't think for to long. I also think Sam would have considered not going, because he didn't want to leave his family." _

_Prompt by SilentSupernatural: "If possible could you write a prompt where Dean says goodbye to Sam before he goes to Stanford? I know that has been done before but I would like to see how you handle that."_

**Well, both include Sam departing for Stanford. And it basically includes the same story line. So, here it is. Sam is 18 and Dean is 22. I know it's not necessarily "Little Winchesters." But I loved the prompts.**

* * *

Dean clutched the paper in his hand, a million thoughts crossing his mind at once. He sank down onto his bed and tried to calm himself down. He was glad no one was in the motel room at that minute. John was out looking for leads on their hunt and Sam had gone to get their lunch. He ran a hand over his face. Sam was going to have to explain this.

Just as he was contemplating calling his younger brother, the said brother came in through the door. He shrugged off his jacket, took off his boots and made his way to Dean.

"Hey. I couldn't find any pie. They were out." said Sam depositing the bags of food on the table between the beds. He sat on the bed opposite Dean. Dean was looking at Sam with a queer expression.

"Something wrong? I swear I'm not lying about the pie." said Sam. His face turned a ghostly pale as Dean silently held up the acceptance letter from Stanford. He looked away from Dean, staring at nothing in particular.

"When were you going to tell me?" asked Dean.

"Never. I'm not going." said Sam, his face devoid of expression.

Dean stared at Sam in disbelief. "What? Dude, this is a letter from Stanford University. _The _Stanford University. How are you not going? Not that I'm complaining."

Sam stared at Dean with a confused expression. "You are encouraging me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dean shrugged but eyed him, telling him to elaborate.

"I'm not going for two reasons. One, there's no way dad would let me leave. And two, I can't just leave you here. You've had my back; I've had your back. How can I break that? Who'll watch out for you after...sorry..._if_ I'm gone." said Sam, pain in his eyes.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Sam. He could see the longing, the slight hint of pride in his eyes. He looked back at the acceptance letter. His brother was accepted by one of the best Universities in the country. He felt a swell of pride himself for his brother. Sam must have worked really hard for this. He remembered the nights after hunts when Sam would stay up late completing homework. He would work his ass off on projects and assignments set by the teachers. Even with the moving around, Sam always kept up his grades.

Sam deserved to live a normal life. He deserved to shine, didn't he? Dean knew that if Sam left, he would break...but he couldn't take that away from Sam. Sam had wanted out from the life the led for so long and now he was getting a chance. The only mistake he was making was refusing it. Dean couldn't bear to see Sam suffering.

"Bullshit Sam. I'm older than you. I very well know how to take care of myself. You've worked hard for this man. You deserve it. Go. Life your life." said Dean.

"Seriously?" asked Sam, looking hopeful.

"Seriously. And about dad, don't worry. We'll try and convince him." said Dean. He didn't know how they were going to convince the ex-Marine that his son wanted to go to college, but he was sure as hell going to try for his little brother. "If you want, I'll drop you off at the airport myself."

Sam beamed. "Thank you Dean. For a second, I thought you were going to kick my ass. Mind my asking how you found it?"

"For a second, I thought I was going to kick your ass too bro. And how I found it? Well, you haven't exactly been hiding it from me. I saw you sneak in yesterday after dad was asleep with an envelope. I saw you stuff it in your duffel. As simple as that."

Sam groaned. "Wow. I guess I wasn't so inconspicuous was I? You should come meet me at Stanford sometime. You and dad both." Smiled Sam.

When Dean didn't reply, he looked up to see Dean looking past his shoulder, a hint of fear on his face. He turned around to see his dad in the doorway, his face in shock. Both the brothers got to their feet. None of the Winchesters spoke for quite a few minutes. Braving the situation, Dean was the first to break the unnatural silence.

"Hey Dad. I-" He instantly fell silent as John held up a hand.

"Did I hear right? You're going off to college?" asked John in tonelessly.

Sam nodded, his face determined.

"And who gave you permission?" countered John.

"No one. I don't need to ask. I'm 18 Dad. I'm an adult and I'm capable of making my own decisions." said Sam.

"Don't you take that tone with me son. You-"

"You know what Dad? I've had enough." said Sam. He moved away from his dad and started packing up his belongings.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean and John.

"Packing up. I'm leaving. Now." said Sam.

Dean's face went pale. He didn't expect Sam to leave so soon. He thought he could maybe have a day or two with his little brother before he left. This was not going the way he wanted.

"Sam. Don't. Wait for a couple of days and then leave." said Dean.

"Dean. I'm sorry man, I really am. But I've had enough of dad and his constant bossing around." He turned to his Dad. "Yeah. That's all you've been doing. Bossing me around. You know I never liked hunting, yet I made an effort for you. I tried to make you proud. I tried Dad! I did. But you? All I got from you were lectures on how I should stay focused. How I should be _more like Dean. _Well, I'M NOT DEAN! I'm not a hunter." fumed Sam.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Sam. You know our past. You know why I chose this life. It's not like I enjoy dragging you boys into it. But your mother died of something I can't explain. And I need to know. I need to avenge her. And I need you and Dean by my side." argued John.

"That's exactly my point Dad. All you keep thinking about is avenging Mom whether it kills us or not! And you just said _you_ chose this life. You chose it dad. Not me. Not Dean. I have a right to live the way I want. I respect the fact that you are my dad, but that's it. You haven't ever acted like one. You may have to Dean, but never to me." said Sam, anger in his features.

"Sam.." Dean pleaded.

"No Dean. Dad, Dean's been more of a father to me than you have ever been. I feel like he is the only one who actually cares about what _I _want. And nothing you can say right now, is going to stop me from going to Stanford." Sam picked up his bags, shoved his dad aside and opened the door.

John grabbed Sam's elbow and turned him around. "I'm giving you a fair warning son. You walk out that door, don't bother coming back." said John, coldly.

"What? No Dad! What the hell-" Dean was cut off yet again by Sam.

"No, it's okay Dean." He turned once again to his dad. "Don't worry dad, I won't." Sam gave his father a scathing look and slammed the door behind him. Dean stood there for a few seconds, processing the disastrous turn of events.

"Sam! Sam wait!" yelled Dean, opening the door. He was stopped by his father, but Dean shrugged off his father's grip, glaring at him. "No Dad! You've done enough!"

He ran out the door and scanned the area, looking for a sign of his brother. With a sigh of relief, he spotted him only a couple of feet away, walking towards the bus stop.

"Sam! Wait up! Please man!" shouted Dean, running to catch up with his little brother.

Sam turned around, his eyes sparkling with tears.

Dean was a little taken aback. He tried to lighten the mood. "Well, that didn't go as well as we'd hoped."

"You think?" Sam choked out. He wiped his hands across his eyes, biting his lip.

"Sam. Don't feel guilty alright. I'm sure Dad will come around."

"Really, you're still defending him? You heard what he said. He-"

"Listen." Dean said warily. "I admit. Dad can be an asshole sometimes. But he cares for us. He does. Now, if you want to leave, you can leave. Just stay for a couple of days though. Give me some time to say goodbye."

Sam was torn. He looked pleadingly at his brother. "Dean. I...I'm sorry man, I..I can't. After all that happened in that room, I can't."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. He took a deep breath. "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah. I guess so." said Sam, staring at his feet.

"Well, take care buddy. Don't get in to fights with the bullies. I won't be there to save your ass this time."

Sam smiled. He pulled Dean into a hug. Dean hugged him back, clutching his baby brother tightly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, neither knowing what more to say.

"You want me to drop you off or something?" asked Dean finally.

"Um, maybe not. I'll take the bus."

They both walked towards the bus stop just in time to see a bus pulling in. Sam hurried towards it and Dean helped Sam with his luggage. Sam turned around one last time to look at his brother.

"Call me if you need anything." Said Dean. Sam nodded.

The bus started and Sam made his way to his seat, all the time waving at Dean. Soon, the bus disappeared around the corner. Dean didn't realize he was still waving. He slowly let his hand fall to his side again. He felt like a part of him had been torn away. But he was happy for Sam.

"Be safe baby brother." whispered Dean.

**END.**

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Leave me reviews! :D Holy Moly! I'm at 9000 (and counting) views on this fic. Thanks so much guys! It means so much to me! Any errors are mine. As usual, spot anything big, let me know! And review! :D**


	20. The First and Last REAL Christmas

**A/N: I apologize for the delay! I've been working like crazy on my sis fic – An Addition to the Winchester Chronicles. To those who are reading it, thank you for all the awesome reviews...to those who didn't read it yet, I do request you to check it out. :)**

**I JUST REACHED 10,000 VIEWS! On this fic! Thank you so much everyone! You have no idea what this means to me! :D **

_Prompt by Follow Those Owls: "How about a really cute Christmas chapter, like, before Mary died, so it would be Sam's first Christmas? Very fluffy. I like fluffy."_

**This was just adorable! I loved the prompt. Obviously, Sam is 4 or 5 months old and dean is 4.**

**I know that Mary died in November so Sam never really had a Christmas with his mother. But I really wanted to do the prompt all the same.. :)**

* * *

It was finally Christmas. Every household was opening presents, having Christmas dinner, and just enjoying the festival. Let's zoom in to the Winchester family.

The room was bathed in a pleasant glow from the fireplace. The decorations on the Christmas tree sparkled and twinkled mischievously. And right next to the tree, sat a 4-year-old Dean, shaking one of his presents, guessing what was inside.

John and Mary Winchester smiled warmly at their eldest's enthusiasm. Both were sitting cross-legged on the floor, Sam sitting happily on Mary's lap.

"Go on son. Open it." urged John to Dean.

Dean took no time in listening to his father and ripped open the wrapping paper. Inside the box lay a police costume and a toy pistol. Dean beamed at the present before him.

"Yay! The police costume I asked Santa for! See Daddy! He got me just what I wanted!" said the 4-year-old, running over to his father with the box in hand.

John smiled inwardly, thinking out how long it took him to find what Dean wanted. He had searched every shop available. He remembered reading Dean's wish list. It had said only two things. A police costume and something special for Sammy. John would never admit it, but his eyes had teared up seeing his eldest ask something for his baby brother.

"That's great Dean. Did you find out what Santa got for Sammy?" asked John. While John had gone in search of Dean's present, Mary had looked out for Sam's _special _gift.

Dean smacked his head with his hand. "I almost forgot. I saw a box marked Sam. I'll get it." said Dean, hurrying over to the Christmas tree. He rummaged around for a few seconds and then came out holding a small box. His face fell a little as he took in the size. Nevertheless, he ran back to his mother, holding out the small, cutely wrapped present.

Mary took the small package from Dean and held it out to Sam who looked at it with wide, curious hazel eyes. Dean smiled lovingly at the sight of his little brother.

"See honey? Santa got you a present. Here Dean. You open it for him." said Mary, handing the present to Dean. Dean eagerly took it from his mother and tore open the wrapping. Inside laid a small ornate wooden box. Dean stared at it in awe. He opened it slowly to find two black bracelets.

Mary gently took the box from Dean's hands. She then handed one of the bracelets to Dean, and took the other one in her own hand.

"These are special bracelets Dean. They always come in pairs. It's made for soul mates. If you wear one and Sammy wears the other one, no one can take you apart from each other." said Mary, tying one bracelet on Dean's hand. The bracelets seemed a little big, but Dean knew that as he grew up, they would fit both him and his baby brother.

As Mary went to tie the other bracelet on Sam's hand, Dean asked her, "Mom? Can I tie it on Sammy?"

Mary and John smiled, as she handed over the bracelet to Dean.

Dean gently looped it around Sam's right wrist. Sam stayed very still as though he knew how important it was. "Don't worry little brother. As long as you wear this, as long as I'm around, nothing bad will happen to you." muttered Dean under his breath as he knotted the bracelet.

Soon, all the Winchesters we at the dining table, enjoying a delicious Christmas dinner. Enjoying the family bonding. Enjoying their first and last _real _Christmas as a family.

**END.**

* * *

**Sorry about the ending. I couldn't resist. I'm truly sorry if this brought tears to your eyes. Any consolation, I was sniffing by the end. :) Review! :D **


	21. Apology

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your amazing reviews and _still _incoming prompts. I'm really trying to do all of them. I've been working like crazy on my sis fic (An Addition to the Winchester Chronicles). It's something I've wanted to put up for a long time. It would mean the world if you all checked it out. :) So, I'm terribly sorry for the delay.**

_Prompt by saraTVD: 6 yrs old dean's in a bad mood. Sammy trying to gain his attention is the target of his anger. And then brotherly stuff._

**This was just adorable. And if Dean's 6 then Sam's 2. Even more adorable! ;)**

* * *

"Not my fault...I'm only 6..." Dean grumbled to himself. John had given Dean a sheet of paper on which was 4 lines of an exorcism. Dean had managed to mix up the lines while reciting it to John after learning it. Long story short, it had resulted in an angry John storming out the motel room, and an equally angry and hurt Dean.

Dean's hands balled up into fists while holding the exorcism paper. He was fuming. John had told him to get it right by the time he came back. Dean grumbled yet again to himself and tried concentrating on the Latin in front of him.

Sam was sitting at the foot of Dean's bed, playing with Lego blocks. He had been concentrating very hard, trying to make the tallest tower possible. He stood on his tiptoes to add the last block and carefully stepped back, admiring his work. He smiled. Dean would love it!

"De'n." said Sam, looking towards his big brother. Dean didn't seem to notice.

"Deeeennn." whined Sam, wanting his brother to look. Dean still seemed to ignore him. Sam kept whining Dean's name, until –

"QUIT IT SAM!" yelled Dean, balling up the exorcism paper and throwing it with perfect aim, straight at the tower, which tumbled to the ground.

Sam jumped horribly as Dean yelled and destroyed his tower. He stood shocked, staring at Dean's livid expression, and then back at his tower. His face fell into a pout, his bottom lip hanging out and trembling, tears sparkling in his hazel eyes. He walked over to the demolished tower and sat down, tears streaming his face. He sniffed.

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, counting to ten. He slowly opened his eyes and his heart broke at what he saw. Sam was picking up the Lego blocks, trying to construct the tower again but failing as his hands were trembling. Tears lined his chubby cheeks. Dean felt like kicking himself for losing his temper at Sam, who hadn't even done anything wrong.

Dean slowly walked up to Sam, "Sammy?" he said, sitting down beside his brother.

Sam stopped trying to fix his tower and started playing with his toes, not looking at Dean.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that." Dean said sadly.

Sam just sniffed, not looking up at his big brother. He was very hurt by Dean breaking the tower. He had made it especially for Dean.

Dean knew that Sam wouldn't forgive him so easily. Sighing, he tried to make it up to him.

"Here. Let me fix this for you." he said, picking up the Lego blocks.

In a few minutes, Dean had constructed the tower even higher than Sam had. He went over to the table and picked up a small piece of paper. He took the marker and wrote something on it. He then took the paper and taped it to the top of the tower.

Sam had been watching all of this out of the corner of his eye. When Dean had moved over to the table, Sam had looked up in glee at the tower before it. It was even taller than his. As soon as he saw Dean turning towards him, he again started fiddling with his toes.

"Sam? Please, look at me." pleaded Dean.

Sam looked up, not able to stand his brother's hurt tone. He saw the tower and on top of it was a piece of paper with something written on it. Sadly, he couldn't read it. His face fell a little.

"See Sammy? That paper on the top. You know what it says? It says Sammy's tower." Dean told his baby brother, pointing to the paper on the top which read, 'SAMMIE'S TOWER'

Sam smiled happily. The tower had his name on it! He got up and hugged Dean. "Thank you De."

"No problem. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Dean said.

Sam shook his head happily, indicating that it was okay.

Dean smiled. His brother was happy again. And he loved the tower. Dean laughed, and started playing with Sam.

John was standing outside the motel. He had seen everything from the window. After storming out, he had waited outside to see if Dean did his job. He smiled to himself.

"My boys." he said, laughing to himself quietly.

**END.**

* * *

**Well? Hope you all liked it! :D I tried to make it as fluffy and adorable as I could. ;) Do review and let me know what you think! And please check out my sis fic if you prefer them! :D Also, I apologize for any errors. If you spot any, let me know! :D**


	22. Need to Apologize

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm so terribly sorry for the less frequent updates on this. It's hard thinking up ideas for the prompts. I can't promise an update every other day. It gets too hectic for me. I will try updating every week. Hope that's okay. I'm also working like crazy on my sis fic. So, I'm sorry again. Both of these fics are taking up a ton of time. **

_Prompt by IrumaAckleschia: "How 'bout Sam and Dean mad at each other, then Sam said something awful just to realize he didn't mean it. And he tried to apologize to badly hurt Dean."_

**Cute prompt. Here Sam is 10 and Dean is 14. Also, she requested a long chapter. I tried!**

* * *

Sam sat on his bed, shock and guilt flowing through him. How could he have said that to Dean? Sam had been angry had his Dad for ditching his graduation from one grade to another yet again. They were going to mention the toppers of the school and Sam was one of them. And all Sam had done was take out that anger on Dean.

Tears started pooling up in his eyes as Dean's expression haunted his vision.

x-x-x

_Dean was frustrated. Sam was bitching about Dad yet again. Dean knew that Sam would never understand the dilemma his Dad faced when working on the cases. _

"_Sammy come on! Dad tried to make it. But people are dying out there. You know what we do for a living now. It ain't exactly a slice of pie." said Dean. _

"_That's what he always said Dean! He's missed every single graduation of mine. I'm going to be honored in front of the whole school. And my own father isn't going to be there." said Sam, red in the face._

"_What? They are going to honor you?" asked Dean, surprised. _

"_Yeah. They are honoring the toppers of the school with scholarships. If we move, Dad won't have to pay the fees in our next school. The scholarship takes care of it. Something like that anyway." grumbled Sam._

_Dean stared at Sam, a bubble of pride filling him. "That's amazing Sam! That's just...wow! Congratulations kiddo!" said Dean, patting his little brother on the back._

"_Yeah. It's amazing to you. Not to Dad." said Sam, sadly. _

_Dean sighed and moved out of the motel room, needing some air. He pulled out his phone and dawdled on his Dad's number. Thinking nothing could worsen the moment, Dean dialed._

"_What Dean?" came a gruff voice from the other end of the line._

"_It's Sam Dad. I know how hard it is for you to get here, but Sammy's been given a scholarship along with a couple other kids. It's a really good one Dad. He really wants you to be there. He wants-" Dean was cut off._

"_That's great Dean. I'm really proud but I can't make it son. The werewolf is still on the loose. I can't let more people die. Now unless you or Sam really need something, stop calling. I'm busy." John said and cut the line. _

_Dean heard the click at the other end. Sam wasn't going to like this. _

_He walked back into the motel to see Sam watching the television with a dull face._

"_Um...Sammy? I called Dad." _

_Sam perked up. "Really? Is he coming?" _

"_Um...He...He's.." Dean couldn't complete. He hated to see Sam so disappointed in John. It wasn't John's fault that he couldn't make it when lives needed to be saved._

"_Never mind. I get it. He isn't coming. But I'll tell you one thing, it's like he doesn't even care." Sam said stubbornly. _

"_No Sam. He does care. He said he was proud of you too. And he-" _

"_STOP DEAN! JUST STOP!" yelled Sam. Dean was taken aback by the outburst._

"_You always take his side! You always defend him! You never understand how I feel Dean! You don't even care! I hate you! You hear me? I HATE YOU!"_

x-x-x

Sam buried his face in his hands and sobbed. He never meant what he said. Dean's shocked and hurt expression swam before his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I never meant what I said." whispered Sam to himself. He wished Dean would come back. As soon as Sam had yelled out to Dean, Dean had stood still for a few seconds and walked out into the snow. Sam hoped that Dean would come back soon.

It had been two hours since Dean had left and Sam was starting to get worried. Dean never stayed out this long. Sam couldn't take it any longer. He donned his jacket and boots and walked out into the harsh weather.

A few minutes later, Sam was walking through a blizzard searching and yelling out for his brother. He was growing numb but he didn't care. Dean had to be somewhere out here, and he wasn't going to give up till he found and apologized to him. After what felt like hours, Sam managed to find his way back to the motel. He leaned against one of the cars in the parking lot, tears frozen on his face. He wasn't able to find Dean...

x-x-x

Dean walked out of the gaming centre that stood across the motel. His heart still felt like shards sticking out of his chest. He never thought Sam would say something like that to him. He trudged through the destructive blizzard, towards the motel. He'd gone to the gaming centre just to keep himself distracted. The 'I HATE YOU!' was still ringing in his ears.

As he passed a car in the parking lot, his foot got caught in something and he fell, face first, into the snow. He craned his neck to look around, wondering what he tripped over and felt his heart jump into his throat. Sam was lying motionless near the car, his face ghostly pale and lips blue.

Dean hurriedly got to his feet and ran over to his little brother.

"Sam? SAM! Wake up kiddo. Sammy, please!" he said, fright taking over all his emotions. Sam wasn't moving, no matter what he did.

"Warmth. He needs warmth." Dean muttered to himself. He picked up his brother in a fireman's lift and carried him into their motel room. Setting Sam on the bed, Dean grabbed hold of every warm thing in his reach and piled them on to Sam after taking off the wet, snow bitten clothes sticking to his brother's skin. He rubbed the soles of Sam's feet and the palms of his hands, trying to warm them up. He even got a bowl of warm water and a napkin, wiping his brother's face every few minutes.

Half an hour went by and Dean was glad to see that Sam was beginning to regain his colour. Sam's cheeks were faintly flushed and he'd curled himself into the blankets that lay on top of him. Dean smiled as Sam mumbled to himself in his sleep. The kid had probably gone out in the snow to look for him. Dean felt guilty as hell for leaving Sam alone.

"Dean..." mumbled Sam.

"Right here Sammy." whispered Dean, running his hands through Sam's hair. He was sitting beside his sleeping brother, head resting against the bed rest.

"Need to find Dean...Apologize...I...Sorry...Didn't mean...I don't hate you..." Sam mumbled in his sleep. Dean felt his heart melt. Sam didn't hate him. It clearly was bothering his little brother too. Dean smiled as his brother held onto his arm.

"It's okay Sammy. I believe you. It's okay."

**END.**

* * *

**So terribly sorry again for the delay! Hope this made up for it. :) Leave reviews! :D**


	23. The Fruit of Love

**A/N: I suck at updating. I'm so sorry guys. It hard managing studies and FF. I'm also working on three fics at the same time so it's even more difficult. **

**I would like to thank every single one of my reviewers, followers and every other person who reads this. I can't believe that so many of you like this. Every other day I gain more readers and it makes me really happy. You have no idea how I freak out reading your reviews and watching the views climb. Thank you so much for everything. (Okay, enough of the chick-flick)**

**I'm getting prompts a second time too! People who have already prompted and want another, you are free to do so! :D I love that you all like this! I'll try and get through then as soon as possible as the prompts just keep climbing and sadly, I can't clone myself. So all those whose prompts haven't come up yet, just be patient. I'll get to them soon enough.**

_Prompt by lovejohn: John is under a spell, he is deeply in love with that woman that he doesn't care for the boys. Maybe Sam is happy in the beginning because he can have a normal life with a mom but he soon discovers that something is wrong. John is too much into the Woman and neglects the boys. The boys after two weeks, a month, a period of time manage to undo the spell and save John and themselves._

**The hardest prompt till date. It took me quite a while to think this one up, so I hope you all like it! Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.**

* * *

Sam and Dean sat worried on their beds, glancing at one another every few minutes. Sam glanced at his watch yet again.

"What's taking him so long Dean? He said he'd be back in 15 minutes. It's been 40." Sam said, nervously tapping his leg on the floor in random rhythms.

Dean too glanced at his watch. Dad had never been this late. And who takes 40 minutes to pick up dinner? "I don't know Sammy. But he told us to stay in the motel till he gets back."

"But Dean, what if he's..." Sam trailed away, trying not to think of the bad possibilities.

Dean vigorously shook his head. "Dad will be fine Sam. He'll be here soon. I promise." Dean said, hoping his voice didn't sound as unconvincing as he thought he did. And one look at Sam cleared up that confusion. Sam definitely didn't look convinced.

They waited for another 10 minutes. They were just about to give up and go out looking for John when they heard the rattling of keys. Dean and Sam ran to the door and yanked it open. There stood John Winchester...with a lady.

Dean and Sam stared open mouthed at the lady behind John. She was a brunette, wheatish complexion, about 5'4" in height with luscious red lips and sparkling electric blue eyes. She wore a black tank top and some light blue jeans with brown ankle length boots. She looked around a year or two younger than John.

"Hey kids. Sorry I'm late. Got caught up." He said, smirking, leading the brunette in with him into the motel room. Still trying to recover from what was happening, Dean and Sam followed their Dad.

"Um...Dad? Where were you and who is that?" Sam asked.

John gave his kids an apologetic glance. "Sorry boys. There was a huge rush at the diner. I was waiting for my order when this little angel here, came and sat down next to me. Her name's Avanna. We got talking and just forgot about the time. She's really sweet." John said, pulling Avanna closer to him, giving her a warm smile.

Dean couldn't believe his father. John never thought about another woman other than his dead wife Mary. Dean couldn't help feeling that something was wrong here. Sam on the other hand, didn't see anything wrong with it. He'd never met his mother. He walked up to Avanna and held out a hand.

"Hey. I'm Sam and that's Dean." said Sam politely.

"Hey Sam. Dean. Well, you know my name. Your dad here's already introduced me. Anyway, um...you guys hungry? You must be. I kept you both waiting for so long." she said. She took out two packages and handed them to Dean and Sam. John then led her into the kitchen to have their dinner in 'private.' That struck as even more odd for Dean. He couldn't help feeling a little uneasy.

Sam took the packages happily along with the food his Dad handed him and made his way to Dean who had sunk into the bed. Sam handed Dean his food and proceeded to open his own package.

Dean stopped Sam and said, "Hey. Don't eat the food she gives you. Just eat what Dad gave you. Okay?" said Dean.

Sam gave Dean a confused look. "Why?"

"I know you won't believe me, but something is very wrong here. It's not right for Dad to be acting like this. Just, trust me on this, okay?" Dean pleaded.

Sam gave his brother an odd look. It took a lot to unsettle Dean, especially make him plead. Sam trusted his big brother beyond anything. "Okay." said Sam, giving Avanna's package to Dean. Dean crept to the kitchen and saw John and Avanna holding hands on top of the table. His dad was busy. He crept outside the motel room and spotted a trash can a few feet away from the motel. He walked over and dumped the food Avanna had given into the garbage. Wiping his hands, he walked back to the motel room.

* * *

The next couple of days were weird for both Sam and Dean. And they had their fair share of weird. At the beginning, Sam was happy to have someone like a mother to him. Avanna brought him books and toys. Sam was overjoyed at the love he seemed to be getting. He'd never had a mother and Avanna was starting to seem like one to him. Dean always watched Sam with unease when Sam was with Avanna. He couldn't spot it, but his Dad was different. And it had something to do with Avanna. He needed to find out soon.

A couple of weeks went by. Sam started feeling uneasy too. They had stopped hunting all of a sudden. Dean was more than panicking when his Dad announced that hunting just led to problems. Sam started walking away from Avanna too. She had slapped him once when John wasn't around. Sam had thought he may have done something wrong. But he soon found out that it wasn't true.

He ran to the motel one night, his head bleeding. Avanna had become possessive of John. She kept feeling that Sam was trying to pry away his dad from her. In a fit of rage, she had smacked Sam's head into a wall. Crying and hurt, Sam had run to Dean who all but exploded at seeing Sam hurt.

"Dean. Dad's different too. He actually let this happen. He was standing right next to her when he threw me into the wall." Sam said, hissing as Dean applied stitches to his baby brother's head.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled. "What? Dad _let _this happen to you?" Dean asked, shocked. Dad would never let that happen. Dean's blood started boiling. Either the man wasn't dad, or his dad was in some serious trouble.

"Sammy. Look at me. You're good at spotting things that I can't. I know it's hard but do you remember anything weird when it comes to Avanna? Anything she gives to Dad? Anything at all?" asked Dean.

Sam thought for a few minutes, racking his brain. He'd seen a lot of weird ever since he find out about the supernatural on the fateful Christmas day. "Wait. There is one thing. She gave Dad apples. And if we know dad, he hates apples. But the ones she gave him were blood red and he ate them happily."

"Okay. Come on geek boy. Let's get researching."

* * *

They sat for 3 hours, looking up everything they could think of. It looked as though their Dad was under some kind of spell. _A friggin' love spell, _Dean thought. And finally, after 3 and a half hours of vigorous research, Sam found it on his dad's laptop.

"Dean. I got it!" yelled Sam. Dean hurried over to his brother.

"See that?" Sam said, pointing to the screen. "That's Aphrodite. The irresistible and beautiful Goddess of Love. Remember Dad said we might be dealing with a Greek God? Well, I think he found her. Aphrodite has many legends of how she came to be. According to Hesiod's Theogony, she was born when Cronus cut off Uranus's genitals and threw them into the sea, and she arose from the sea foam. Hence the name 'Aphro' which means sea foam. Then according to Homer's Iliad, she is the daughter of Zeus and Dione."

"The list of lores just keeps going on and on. According to the myths, she was married, but was frequently unfaithful to her husbands. She kept relationships with gods and mortals both. And soon, she became possessive of them as well. The lore says that she married Hephaestus, the dour, humorless god of smithing to stop other gods fighting over her beauty. Because of this, she kept cheating on him, seeking other companions." finished Sam.

"Wow." said Dean. "So that means Dad's under a spell or something? Or is he just attracted to her because of her so called beauty?"

"Well, it takes no matter of time for a guy to fall for her, but Dad lost someone he loved. Mom. So it was hard for her to attract him by her powers seeing as Dad had feelings for no one except Mom. She gave him apples which may contain a potion or a love spell causing him to neglect us and spend all his time with her. Like I said, she grew possessive of her companions and saw every other person who tried to come in between them as a threat. That's where you and I come in." Sam said.

"Great. Just great. Anything on how to kill her?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands over his face.

"That's the hard part. I have no idea where we are going to get this stuff. You see, Myrtle, doves, sparrows, horses, and swans were said to be sacred to her. We need to dip a bronze dagger into the blood mixture of at least two of these animals. She needs to be stabbed in the heart." Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

Dean paced for a while thinking how two teenagers could get hold of something like this. And then, it came to him.

"Sam I got it. Uncle Bobby."

* * *

Sam and Dean now made their way to the address they'd found on the GPS. Thankfully, their Dad has his cell phone on. They traced it to a run down motel a few blocks from their own. They stood outside the gates, glancing at the reception desk. They needed to know what room their Dad was in. Dean felt inside his jacket pocket for the dagger dipped in the blood of a swan and a horse. Bobby had luckily been in the same town as them and had managed to get the supplies in an hour.

"Okay Sam. Do your thing." Dean said.

Sam confidently walked up to the reception desk and put on his puppy dog face. He glanced up at the black haired receptionist whose name plate read 'SANDY'.

"Ex-Excuse me m-miss. I'm l-looking for m-m-my Dad. Do you know where he is?" Sam stammered. Sandy glanced up from her cosmetics magazine and her heart melted seeing the kids face.

"Hey sweety. Your Daddy? Is he here?" she asked him.

"Maybe. He told me h-he'd be here, but he, um, forgot to give me t-the r-room number." Sam said, playing along.

"Okay, honey. Give me a name. I'll look it up for you." said Sandy kindly.

"Um, he said he was with a girl named Avanna." Sam said.

"Oh. Avanna. She's been here for a couple of weeks now. She is the prettiest woman I've ever seen. She's in room 444." Sandy said, smiling.

Sam's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" he said, smiling and running out the main door. A few minutes later he came back in with Dean. Sandy smiled at the boys. She could tell that they were brothers. "Don't worry. Your Dad will be up there."

* * *

They quickly made their way to room 444. They stood outside, each with a dagger in hand. Thankfully, Bobby had managed to procure two of them.

"Okay Sammy, this can't go wrong. We have one shot." Dean whispered.

Sam nodded. He crept down near the lock, taking out his lock picking kit. In a few seconds, the door was unlocked. They waited cautiously, not hearing anything from the other side of the door. Letting out a breath they weren't even aware of holding, they carefully made their way inside.

The room looked empty. They heard clinking of plates and knives coming from the kitchen. Sam led the way, peeping through the side. Aphrodite and John were having a quiet dinner. John couldn't tear his gaze away from Aphrodite.

Sam took a deep breath and walked in, concealing his knife behind his back.

"Hey. Get away from my dad!" he said.

Aphrodite looked over and started laughing. "Oh really now? You think you can stop me? Your father loves me Sammy. He'll be heart broken if I leave."

Sam snarled. "My Dad is NOT in love with you. He only loved on person and that's my mom! And next, it's Sam!" he yelled, charging at Aphrodite.

She moved at lightening speed and soon had Sam pinned against the wall. The knife clattered to the floor. "You think you can mess with me kid? People loved me! And I had to marry the ugly Hephaestus! Your Dad is never going to leave me. Your Dad is mine!" she yelled. Her eyes were no longer the electric blue. They had turned a dark violet color.

"You will be punished for ruining my night!" she yelled. She gave Sam a horrible smile and laid her hand on his head.

Sam yelled with pain. He felt like his head was splitting into two. "STOP!" he yelled. But Aphrodite paid no heed. With anger and maliciousness she moved her hand to Sam's chest.

Sam's strangled yell was cut off as he started choking and throwing up blood.

"No one dares mess with me." she crooned.

"And no one hurts my baby brother." came a snarl.

Aphrodite stopped her torture and Sam dropped lifelessly to the floor. She turned on Dean. As she turned, Dean didn't wait for her to regain her composure. He plunged the knife straight into her heart. Aphrodite gave out a choked out yell. A bright red light glowed on her face and she slumped to the floor, dead.

Dean ran over to his brother, who was still out cold.

"Sam? Sammy?" he said, shaking his little brother.

Sam stirred. He moaned a little and slowly, his eyelids fluttered open. "Oh thank god." said Dean, relief coursing through him. Dean heard footsteps behind him and snarled, spinning around and getting to his feet. He stopped abruptly seeing his father.

"Dad?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Yes Dean. It's me." John said. He walked over to Sam, who was weakly trying to sit up. "Oh god Sam. I'm so sorry."

Sam waved a hand. "Nah. It's okay Dad. You couldn't help it." Sam said, smirking a little. Dean caught on and started laughing.

"What?" John asked, thoroughly confused.

"Apart from the fact that we just saved your ass Dad, you friggin' fell for the Goddess of Love no less." smirked Dean.

John sighed in exasperation. Yup. His boys _did _save his ass. And he had to fall for the Goddess of Love. He was going to be teased for years by his sons for this. As Sam and Dean started laughing, John couldn't help but join in.

**END**

* * *

**Well? The Aphrodite thing just came to mind all of a sudden. I planned for it to be a witch, but well...you see what happened. :P As for how to kill her, there was nothing on the internet, so I came up with my own theory. :) The rest of the lore is true. You can check it up on the internet. :) I wanted to get a big chapter out for you guys for once. Hope I did good in this! REVIEW and let me know! :D Sorry for any errors, spot any then let me know as always. **


	24. Dean's first Kiss

**A/N: Alrighty, I'm back with yet another prompt. You guys are seriously awesome. I can't believe the prompts are still coming. And a lot of you requested seconds! Oh my...You guys are absolutely the most awesome people in the world! **

**I give you all a cookie! Go ahead and steal a cookie from the cookie jar in your kitchen. :D **

_Prompt by LQTM: "Deans first kiss as a teen, I love fluffiness ;)"_

**Seeing as I did Sam's first date, why not Dean's first ****kiss****? ;) I'm thinking Dean is 6. You'll understand why soon. ;)**

* * *

Dean felt very uncomfortable. He and a girl named Tanya were sitting in the empty classroom. It was lunch break. Tanya and Dean had become fast friends when Dean had joined school. Though Dean would never admit, he had a crush on Tanya.

"Dean..." said Tanya.

Dean had been avoiding Tanya's gaze the whole time and slowly looked towards her. How could he have fallen into this? He'd never done this. And Tanya's logic about a kiss didn't seem to convince Dean.

"You know Dean, it's nice to kiss people you like. My Mummy tells me that all the time! She kisses Daddy all the time too." said an enthusiastic Tanya.

With that, she pulled Dean's face closer to hers and before Dean could do anything but react, planted her lips firmly on Dean's just like her Mother would do to her Father. Dean couldn't understand what was happening. And before he could pull away, a shout rang through the classroom.

"Tanya Millers! Dean Winchester! What are you doing?!" Oh no. Ms. Noelle. They were in serious trouble.

* * *

Dean sat outside the principal's office next to Tanya. Well, 4 seats away from Tanya to be more specific. He kept fiddling his thumbs. Dad was going to be so mad at him. Girl's always got away with things in Dean's opinion. But he had loved the kiss, no matter how abrupt. He got to kiss his crush! Who ever got to do that?

Suddenly the door's to the Principal's office opened and out stepped John Winchester and Talia Millers. Talia was Tanya's mother. She walked over to Tanya and then suddenly faced John.

"You should learn to control your son Mr. Winchester. Who knows what he might start doing when he's older." she said curtly.

John pulse was throbbing. He knew his Dean. Dean would never have forcefully pulled a girl to do something like this. Suddenly Tanya spoke up. "Mummy! It isn't Dean's fault. It isn't anybody's fault. Remember you said it was good to kiss people you like? And you kiss Daddy like that all the time. So I kissed Dean." Said Tanya happily.

Mrs. Millers face turned a sudden scarlet and mumbling an apology, she stormed out of the school pulling Tanya with her. John couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Dean. First kiss at age 6?"

Dean blushed a little. He was relieved that his father wasn't angry at him.

"I didn't know she was going to kiss me till she said her Mom and Dad do it all the time. Just like you and Mom. And then she pulled me in." Dean said, shrugging.

John smiled at the explanation. He wasn't surprised that his oldest had caught Mary and him kissing. Every kid was curious.

"Dad?" asked Dean suddenly, his voice laced with worry. "I won't get girl cooties will I?" he asked in a fearful tone.

John chuckled to himself. "No Dean. Girls don't have cooties. Don't worry. You're fine."

Dean nodded his head happily believing his Dad. He spotted the Impala at the entrance and ran towards it letting go of his Dad's hand.

John smiled after his oldest. First kiss. 6 years old. Definitely a Winchester.

**END.**

* * *

**Well? I know it's a different perspective. But I picture Dean to be more gentle and shy when he was a kid. Especially because of losing his mother. Do leave reviews! :D And thanks for all the awesome support. **


	25. We left Sam!

**A/N: Hey my cuties! Thank you so much for the 200 reviews! I can't believe you all are still here! :D I really thank all of you. Y'all are awesome! :D**

_Prompt by The One Who Is All: "I was wondering if you could do one where John and Dean accidently leave Sam at a rest stop in Idaho and do not remember him until they are in New York. Kinda humor kinda angst."_

**This was intriguing. Sammy get's left behind. What better prompt!? Here, Dean is 14 and Sam is 10.**

* * *

John kept cursing himself for forgetting how annoying his boys could get on a long drive. He felt like eating up his own jacket at the ruckus that was going on in the back seat. The boys had been decent enough to keep quiet for an hour at the most. Then the verbal arguments started and now Dean and Sam were all but trying to punch each other. John frantically scanned the scenery in front of him as he drove. He felt relief flood through him at seeing a rest stop.

"ENOUGH!" John bellowed. Sam and Dean jumped and looked warily at their Dad.

"We are stopping for a few minutes right there." he said, pointing to the rest stop. "I don't want a peep from both of you until we are back in the car and on our way to New York, alright?" John said, looking sternly at his sons.

Dean gulped and nodded vigorously while Sam muttered a low "Yes sir."

Satisfied with the silence filling the car, John hummed in a low voice as he parked the car in front of the rest stop. As soon as the car's engine was cut off, Sam and Dean stepped out and ran to the store to get supplies with the money John gave them. John sighed watching his kids enter the store. New York. Sam's birthday wish. And somehow, John hadn't been able to resist Sam's eyes as he'd asked his father to take them to New York on his 10th birthday.

John filled the car with enough gas to last them through the journey and got into the driver's seat waiting for his sons to come back. After a few minutes, he heard someone open the rear and slam it shut. The next minute, Dean got into the front seat.

"Let's go Dad. We got everything." Dean grinned.

Smiling back, John started up the car and drove.

An hour passed.

A couple more.

And a couple more.

Finally, John noticed a board with the message, _**Welcome to New York!**_

"Sam, we made it." said John, smiling to himself. He frowned slightly, not receiving an answer. Dean was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Slowing down, John turned around to glance at the back seat and felt his heart stop.

Sam wasn't there.

He slammed on the breaks, sending Dean into the dashboard.

Groaning and grumbling, Dean blinked sleepily at his father, rubbing his forhead. "What the hell was that for?"

John just looked blankly at his oldest and then back to the back seat. Dean followed his father's gaze and he felt an all too uneasy chill run up his spine. Both father and son glanced at each other.

"WE LEFT SAM!" they yelled together.

Wasting no time, John turned the car back towards Idaho, worry coursing through him like blood in his veins. Sam could be anywhere. John willed himself to calm down.

_Come on. Think logically. The last time I'd seen Sam was..._

"The rest stop." said father and son together. They'd both been pondering the same thing. John broke all speed limits and gunned the Impala towards Idaho.

x-x-x

"NO! NO! NO!" John yelled, climbing out of the car and walking towards the smoking front of his car. This was not happening. They had only a couple more miles to go.

John opened the front and smoke stemmed out right into John's face, making him cough. Dean looked crazed and worried as hell as he saw his father cursing himself. Sam could be scared and alone...or worse. Dean tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down as he tried not to imagine what Sam was up to.

x-x-x

Sam watched the family at the rest stop. They looked so happy and carefree. His heart ached. It had been 2 years since he'd found about the supernatural world and everything that bumped in the night. He couldn't tear his eyes off the scene and didn't hear his brother and father leave the station.

Sam sighed and unwillingly tore his gaze away from the family only to find that the Impala was gone. Sam ran ahead and saw the car as a tiny speck, speeding away.

"DAD! DEAN!" Sam yelled, even though he knew it was no use. How could they do that? How could they just leave him?

x-x-x

John watched his eldest work on the car. Dean had a love for the car that not even John had. John tried not to ponder on what condition Sam could be in. Sam was strong. And he was in on the family secret too. He was a big boy. He could take care of himself, couldn't he?

Father Winchester ripped out his phone for what felt like the millionth time to see "No signal" flashing across the screen yet again.

"Damn it." he muttered.

"Still no signal?" Dean asked, his face buried in the front of the car with a tool box at his side.

"No."

Dean stayed silent for a few seconds. "He'll be alright, won't he Dad?"

John didn't answer immediately. He wanted to believe it himself, but Winchester luck was the worst luck. "Yeah Dean. He'll be fine. Probably pissed at us for leaving him at a rest stop on his birthday."

Dean chuckled nervously. That Sam would be. Satisfied with his work, Dean slammed the bonnet down and gestured to his father to start the car. John got in and turned the key once. Twice.

"Come on." He muttered. He turned the key a third time and the engine gunned to life. Both men yelled in happiness and Dean hurried to get in the car.

"We're coming Sammy!"

x-x-x

_What sort of rest stop is haunted? Obviously the ones we Winchester's stop at. _Thought Sam to himself.

Sam clutched his left arm that was throbbing in pain. It had been hours since John and Dean had left. And he was pissed beyond anything at his father and brother. They obviously hadn't realized he was there till they reached New York or something.

Sam had watched the family drive away a long time ago. He'd walked back into the store to see if he could wait it out. He'd even taken out his cell phone to see if he could call his father and tell him he was still at the rest stop, only to find that the phone's battery had died.

Sam now sat on a small ledge near the petrol pump, clutching his left arm and feeling dried blood on his face from the gash on his right temple. Of all the things that could have happened, Sam had wandered into the small forest like growth behind the store, knowing that it would be a while before his family came to get him. The only thing he got out of it was a restless spirit intent on murdering him. As Sam had been flung onto a tree, resulting in the injured arm, he'd felt something jab at his back and he'd pulled out a necklace that seemed old and worn. Sam had delayed the spirit by running an iron crowbar he'd found through it and quickly set up stones and lit a fire to melt the necklace. As he'd dropped the necklace, he felt heat grazing his back and turned around in time to see the spirit vanish into flames.

Sam quickly got to his feet as he heard the familiar rumble of the engine in the distance and clutched a pillar for support as a wave of vertigo almost brought him to his knees.

"Sam!"

"Holy Crap!"

Sam felt two figures rush to his side and he immediately latched onto the first hand that came his way. It was Dean that he sought.

"Shit. Sam, what the hell happened to you?" asked Dean as he eased his brother back on the ledge.

"Spirit." muttered Sam, opening his eyes and look wryly at his father and big brother.

"Here?" asked John, bewildered.

Sam nodded. "Remember the haunted rest stop we read about a couple weeks ago? Well, apparently this was the rest stop. The girl was murdered right behind the store. She's gone now though. I took care of it."

Dean and John smiled. John felt proud of his son. Sam had handled himself well.

Sam now felt the anger and annoyance come back to him as he realized why he had to go through all this crap in the first place. That too on his birthday.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE _YOU_ GUYS?" he bellowed. Dean and John were taken aback.

"I could have died for all you knew! Kidnapped...or...or...worse! How the hell could you forget me at a goddamn rest stop!?" Sam yelled, not caring about the words he was using. He was beyond pissed. And a little hurt that even Dean didn't think about checking if he was there.

Tears filled Sam's eyes and he brushed them away angrily. "None of you even thought to check that I was there?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Dean felt his heart shatter seeing his baby brother break down. Sam had been thrown around by a spirit, hurt and left at a gas station, and all this on his birthday.

"We're so so sorry Sammy. We thought you'd gotten in. We didn't realize you weren't there till we reached New York." Dean said, not being able to meet Sam's eyes.

"Sam, I know we were stupid. It was totally our fault kiddo." John said, walking up to his youngest and kneeling down next to him. "Anything we can do to make it up to you?"

Sam couldn't resist the apologies of both his brother and father. He saw that they had felt terrible for forgetting him at a rest stop.

"It's okay. It's better than my last birthday anyway. What with the fractured arm because of the werewolf and Dean's major concussion." said Sam.

Dean grinned sheepishly at his brother.

"Just promise me one thing." Sam said.

Dean and John looked curiously at one another, then Sam. "Anything."

"Next time, Dean gets left behind."

**END**

* * *

**Well? The story kind of changed midway with the haunting and all. I love two things. Spirits and hurt Sam. So I couldn't resist the slight bit of drama and hunting. Hope it was alright. I'm also kind of sick, with a cold and headache, so excuse any errors. If you do happen to find any, let me know! :) Do leave reviews! :) **


	26. The Fire

**A/N: I'm baaackk! :D Before I start, I want to say that the finale was the best one so far! I can't wait for next season! :D Though I'm not sure I'll survive the hiatus. O_O What did you guys feel when you watched the finale?**

_Prompt by saraTVD: "fire...unconscious Dean...Sam in action (now its Sam's turn to take his brother out as fast as he can)" _

**Awesome prompt. I wrote half of this when I was out of town in a notebook. So I can officially say I'm too addicted to FF. But it's a good thing right? *winks* And this is the second prompt that I got which said that Sam saves Dean instead of the other way around. So I couldn't NOT write it. I love Sammy saving Dean! :D**

**Anyway, Dean is 20 and Sam is 16. And maybe almost as tall as Dean. ;)**

* * *

Sam let out a contented sigh. He was happy to be back in the Impala after spending almost 8 months in one place in a really crappy motel room. It was the longest they'd spent in one place till date. Their father was driving in a large black jeep in front of them. As much as Sam felt guilty about it, he was kind of glad that it was only himself and Dean at the moment. He would not have to endure his father's 'rants and orders' for a couple hours. He didn't mind the hunting and all, but he sometimes wished they acted like normal families who went on normal trips and had a normal life. This life was too dangerous.

Dean spotted the peaceful look on Sam's face. "Enjoying ourselves are we, Sammy?" Dean teased. He knew exactly why Sam looked so blissful. Living with a kid for the past twenty years and keeping an eye on him every single day was a great advantage. Dean could read Sam like an open book.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's jibe. "It's Sam." he retorted, ignoring the question at hand.

Dean snorted. "You'll always be Sammy to me baby brother."

"Whatever dude. You said you'd fill me in on the case. It's been two hours. Where are we headed?" Sam asked.

Dean thought for a minute. "Um, dad mentioned Minnesota I think. Something about a Wendigo...it could be something else too though. Dad's not so sure yet."

Sam's face fell a little. A wendigo? He hated those sons of bitches. Nothing ever came out good on a Wendigo hunt. It more than usually ended up in one of the Winchesters getting seriously injured. "A wendigo? Really?" Sam complained, trying to hit the slight worry and fear in his voice; his face in a frown.

"Yeah. Maybe. Why? Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"No. Not really. It's just...I hate Wendigos. Something always seems to go wrong." Sam grumbled.

"I know Sam. But most of the other cases are being handled by other hunters. I'd more than gladly take another hunt, but like I said, we aren't even sure if it's a Wendigo. And we'll be careful this time, alright?" Dean said, gently. He felt concerned too about going into a dangerous hunt like this with Sam.

"Promise?" asked Sam, seeming much like he would when he was 5 years old and looked to his big brother for reassurance.

"Promise." Dean stated, smiling.

"Good." said Sam, visibly relaxing. He couldn't get out the image of Dean really hurt, but he knew that if Dean said they'd be careful, Dean was right. Dean always took care of it.

x-x-x

An hour went by with a lot of teasing, agreeing, disagreeing and overall mutual fights on random stuff. It's what brother's did. They fought, they made up and they fought again. Sam and Dean were no different. Soon, Led Zeppelin was blaring on the speakers and Sam was trying to ignore the loud music to his best, just like always.

Things seemed completely fine, until...

x-x-x

Dean frowned as he saw his father's car jerk to a stop in front of the Impala. The frown grew as he saw the long line of cars ahead of their own. The feeling of uneasiness intensified ten fold as John stepped out of the car and ran ahead, beckoning his sons to do the same. Both Sam and Dean threw each other confused looks and followed their father, gazing in confusion at the black fumes rising in the air like a volcano had just erupted.

"Holy crap." said Dean audibly, as they reached the scene.

"What the hell?" Sam swore, gazing up the burning building in front of him. The building was 4 storey's tall and was ablaze with red and yellow flames, growing higher every second.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" came a yell from behind them. As the Winchesters hurriedly retreated, a couple of firemen ran ahead with a large water hose and started dousing the nearly charred building with copious amounts of water.

"It's no use, the flames are too strong!" yelled one of the firemen, as he removed his cap and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Unable to ignore the situation at hand any longer, the three Winchester's ran forward.

"How'd this happen?" John asked.

"From what we heard, apparently some chemistry experiment of a 14 year old went wrong. He died on the spot, and set the whole goddamn building on fire." said a fireman.

"Any survivors?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. We got most of the people out before the fire got too bad. Three dead, including the kid who caused this. But there are some kids stuck on the fourth floor, which we can't seem to reach. The lift's obviously out of order and the stairs are on fire." said a policeman, as he walked up to them. His eyes showed nothing but desperation on wanting to save the kids in the building.

The three Winchesters walked a few feet away from the policeman and the firemen.

"Dad, we need to help these people." Dean said.

"Dean, these people can handle it. We have a more pressing-"

"Dean's right Dad. Our job is saving people. You told me that. Right now, people need saving." Sam interjected.

John ran a hand through his hair. His sons were right. The Wendigo could wait. The kids stuck in the building couldn't.

"Alright fine. I'll go in-" started John, only to be cut off by Dean.

"No. You are not going in there. If anyone's going in it's me." Dean said, determination in his eyes.

"But Dean-" said Sam and John together, but Dean cut them off.

"Sam, Dad, please. You know I can do this. I'll find a way up to the fourth floor. I doubt I'll be able to get back down the same way. See that window?" Dean asked, pointing to the building. "Stand under it. I'll let the kids down that way and you catch them. I know it's not the best plan, but it's the only one we've got." Dean finished.

As much as Sam didn't want to do this, he nodded along with his father. They watched as Dean ran head first through the front door and into the flaming building, ignoring the shouts of the policemen and firemen. Sam and John too situated themselves under the window, which now had a trampoline like structure under it. They'd explained their plan to the police who seemed for once, to be willing to help them.

"DAD!" came a strangled yell from above. Sam and John looked up to see Dean coaxing a little girl to jump onto the trampoline. After a few seconds, the girl gracefully flew into the trampoline and was hauled off to the waiting ambulance.

This went on for a couple minutes as 6 kids made their way down.

"Any more?" Sam yelled to Dean.

"Dunno. I'll check!" Dean yelled back.

Sam waited with his father as patiently as he could to hear Dean tell them that he was finally coming down. That he was alright. Suddenly, a large boom sounded throughout the area and smoke erupted from the fourth floor.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled.

Sam frantically looked up for his brother's face to pop up out of the fourth floor. He could hear his father yelling for Dean too. He couldn't lose Dean like this. He couldn't. Not like his mother. Right now, Dean had promised him that they'd be careful. He wasn't going to lose his brother in a wendigo hunt, and he surely wasn't going to lose him in a goddamn fire.

"That's it." Sam muttered, furious. He ran ahead into the burning building, ignoring his father's shouts for him to come back.

x-x-x

John watched horrified as smoke piled out of the small fourth storey window. He didn't even realize he'd been yelling too long for Dean. Dean hadn't come out.

No.

He couldn't lose his son.

Not like this.

Not like Mary.

He wouldn't let fire claim his son as well.

He felt his heart drop to his feet as Sam ran into the building after Dean. He knew exactly what was racing through his sons mind. Sam and Dean were like lock and key. He'd always been amazed at how much his sons moved in sync with one another, how they'd communicate only by looking at each other. He knew that if Dean...died, Sam would be broken.

But no. Dean wasn't going to die. He made to follow Sam, but was held back by the firemen and policemen.

"Let me go dammit! That's my son! Let me go! SAM!"

x-x-x

Sam coughed as he squinted through the fiery haze, looking for a way up. He spotted the staircase, not completely in flames contrary to what the police had said. He chanced his luck and sprinted up the staircase. He made it to the third floor, dodging the flames and slowly falling debris. Just as he reached the last few steps to the fourth floor, he felt the stairway give out and instinctively lunged towards the landing. He managed to cling onto it by one hand.

"Shit." He cursed, feeling the burning flames close to his skin. He threw his other hand onto the landing and pulled himself up, panting and gasping for air, narrowing his eyes in an effort to spot Dean. He was on the fourth floor now.

"Dean!" he yelled.

x-x-x

Dean felt hazy, like he was supposed to be doing something, but couldn't remember. His head felt like it weighed a ton.

Where was he?

And then it all came flooding back.

The kids.

The gas cylinder exploding.

Getting shoved through a wall and into what seemed a cupboard.

He groaned and gasped as he felt the weight of bricks and cement and wood pin him to the ground. He felt something hot and sticky on his head and he knew he was bleeding. He felt the searing heat of the fire and the need to breathe. He coughed, his throat burning with lack of water. He'd been in contact with the fires toxic fumes too long.

He heard a muffled yell, calling out to him. He knew exactly who that was

"SAM!" he managed to yell out, before his vision faded.

x-x-x

Sam searched desperately for the sound of Dean. He was close to panicking. And panicking in a burning building was not going to help him.

"SAM!" came a muffled yell from his right.

"Dean?!" Sam coughed back, hoping it was his brother. He didn't get any reply and feared the worse.

"I'm coming big brother!" Sam yelled out, hoping to God and everything that was good in this world that his brother was still alive.

Sam scrambled over the debris into the remnants of what looked like a two bedroom flat.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out, hoping to hear Dean call him again.

He squinted through the smoke, and felt his heart flutter as he sensed slight movement under a pile of wood and bricks. Sam ran ahead and started digging at the mound of waste.

"I'm right here Dean! You'll be okay!"

After what felt like eternity to Sam, he managed to claw out enough to see Dean's face. After a lot more digging, he managed to uncover his brother from the pile of debris. He quickly laid his fingers on Dean's throat feeling for a pulse. He sighed with relief on finding a strong and fast pulse under his brother's skin.

"Dean? Hey man, open your eyes please. We need to get out of here."

"Mmmf" came a moan from Dean. "S'm?"

"Right here Dean. Come on man. Let's get you up. The buildings about to blow." Sam said, his voice strained with a mixture of fear, concern and relief.

"Right." Dean managed to croak out.

He let Sam help him up. He found his vision spinning as Sam held him upright.

"Whoa!" Sam said, feeling Dean list and slump against him. "Don't pass out on me man. I need you to move your fat ass to the window so we can get out of here." Sam said, knowing that Dean would replace his agony with fury at Sam's words. No one ordered Dean around except for John.

And just as expected, Dean's eyes flew open and he threw Sam a deadly glare. "Kicking your ass once we get out of here." he threatened.

Sam smirked and steered them towards the open window, their only exit.

"DAD!" Sam yelled as he helped Dean climb out the window.

x-x-x

John looked up as he heard Sam's yell. He'd been sitting on the ground near the trampoline, refusing to budge. He wanted to make sure his sons were alright. He wasn't going anywhere till he saw Sam or Dean appear through that window.

"SAM!" he yelled back.

"Catch him!" Sam yelled, as he steadied Dean near the window.

John nodded, waiting for Dean to jump. A few seconds and Dean was on the trampoline and next on the ground as John pulled him off and held him in a tight embrace, relief flooding through him. He didn't let go as Sam jumped down and climbed out of the trampoline coughing and wheezing. John pulled him close and hugged his sons.

He rarely ever showed emotion like this, but he'd nearly lost his family. Again. And it had seemed too much like last time.

x-x-x

Dean and Sam sat on the foot hold of the ambulance, breathing through oxygen masks. Dean was trying to flirt with the nurse tending to his split forehead while Sam kept rolling his eyes at his brother's wacky attempts to do so.

John walked over to his sons.

"That was mighty fine work there boys. I'm proud, if not a little pissed at both of you for scaring the shit out of me."

Sam winked at Dean and Dean snorted.

"Sorry Dad." said both the brothers.

"Alright, they good?" John asked the nurse.

"Yeah, they're fine." she said, adding the last stitch to Dean's forehead and walking away.

Dean smiled widely as he held up a piece of paper to the light.

"Dude, you are sick, you know that?" Sam commented, as they walked to the Impala.

"Whatever Sammy. But unlike you, I just scored myself a good hot chick and a night of wonderful awesome – "

"Alright alright, just stop talking." Sam said, giving his brother a disgusted look.

"Hey Sam?" Dean asked, after a pause as they all stopped near their cars. The jeep and the Impala.

"Hmm." Sam responded.

"Thanks...for...saving me."

Sam stared shocked at his brother. "Come again?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Thanks...for saving me. For coming to get me."

Sam nodded. "No problem. Just say that to me one more time and I might consider not using this in my favor."

Dean scowled. "Shut up bitch."

"Yeah, whatever...jerk."

**END**

* * *

**Well? Did I do good? I couldn't resist the classic "Bitch-Jerk" ending. Still have a lot of prompts in line, so thank you for the awesome support everyone! I'd updated "It Started with The Hook Man" during the email alerts problem, so if you haven't read the update, do check it out. :) Leave more prompts if you have any! :D :) And reviews are always welcome. Sorry for any errors. I tried correcting as much as I could.**

**Question for the day. (Just 'cause I want to.) What was your reaction to Season 8 finale? And how do you comprehend the fact the we will have to wait four months before season 9?!**


	27. Appendicitis

**A/N: I'm almost nearing 20,000 views on this fic. O_O HOLY MOLY! Thank you so much guys! You have no idea how happy and overjoyed this makes me. I'm still surprised that I'm STILL getting prompts. I owe you all! :) **

_Prompt by angel: "Sam with appendicitis in the middle of a hunt and Dean disobeying John to take him to hospital before it's finished because John just think Sam is acting like a baby."_

**Great prompt. It's awesome how you all manage to come up with so many different ideas. Dean is 19 and Sam is 15.**

* * *

"Shit." Sam muttered, clutching his lower abdomen as he shakily got to his feet. He'd been running down the stairs of the library when he'd missed a step and went tumbling down, earning a hard hit from the edge of the stair, to his torso. Sam took a few shaky breaths, and eyed the Impala waiting on the opposite end of the street. He was so going to earn a month's worth of teasing from Dean. Groaning a little in pain and in annoyance of what was in store for him, he quickly crossed the street and opened the passenger side, hopping in. He winced slightly as a sharp pain went through his stomach. That fall hurt.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look. "Did you not see me fall there? I'm fine. Just drive." He huffed.

"As a matter of fact, I did. And boy did you fall." teased Dean, a sly glint in his eye.

Sam groaned. "Cut the crap and drive Dean!"

"Tut-tut Sam. Language."

"Jerk. Drive."

"I am, bitch."

x-x-x

Dean was in the bathroom while Sam was half-speaking, half-yelling whatever he'd found out in the library about the creature they were hunting.

"It's a ghoul. We're definitely dealing with a ghoul." Sam said. He laid the borrowed library book across his lap and read, "Ghouls are scavenger creatures that live in graveyards and traditionally feed on the flesh and blood of the dead. At times ghouls will change their diet and will feed on living humans instead of the dead. Ghouls will also take the form of people they eat, dead or alive."

Dean came out of the bathroom, a slight look of amazement on his face. "How do you find stuff like this in library books?"

Sam rolled his eyes and held up the book to Dean. The title read, _**Mythical Creatures.**_

"Oh." Dean said, snorting at the title. Of course. People thought it was a myth. But the Winchesters knew about what really went bump in the night. And it was no myth.

"Alright. So now we know why the bodies have been disappearing from the cemeteries near the warehouse. And why people thought they'd seen their dead family members in the warehouse windows while paying a visit to the graves." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "So, now what? Dad said to wait till he gets back right?"

"Yup. He said he'd be back in a couple hours. We'll go and gank the bitch then." Dean said, smiling in joy. This hunt was going to be easy. He turned around to face Sam and immediately, concern and fear flooded him. Sam was doubled up on the bed; knees pulled up towards himself. His face was tight and scrunched up in agony. "Sam?!" He immediately ran over to Sam's bed. "Sammy, you okay?"

Sam let out a pained gasp. "I-I'm fin-fine." He slowly let his arm fall loose from where it was clutching his torso. The pain seemed to dull, even though it throbbed mildly near his lower left abdomen. He spotted Dean's face that clearly said - _I don't believe you._ He sighed. "Dean, I'm fine. I fell near the library remember? It was just a jolt of pain from the fall dude."

Dean pursed his lips, carefully studying his brother. "Fine." he said.

Knowing Sam, Dean knew that this wasn't over. Sam always put off stuff like this till he nearly killed himself. Hopefully, this wasn't one of those times.

x-x-x

John walked into the motel room about 4 hours later. Entering the room, he saw Dean rummaging in his duffel, cursing under his breath.

"I thought I told you boys to be ready." John said, not even bothering to settle for a 'Hey boys.'

Dean sighed. "I know. We were, until Sam puked all over his shirt." Dean said, not looking at his father, but acknowledging his presence with a nod. "Damn it! Where the hell...ah-ha! Found it." Dean talked to himself, grinning as he pulled out the first aid supplies. He took out a bottle of pain killers for Sam.

"What's wrong with him?" John asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"Dunno. It's what I've been trying to figure out. It might just be the flu though." Dean shrugged. He didn't want to admit how scared he was. One second, he and Sam had been laughing their heads off reminiscing about old times and the next minute, Sam had been hunched over in pain. A few seconds later he had gone green and bolted to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.

"Fine. Give him some meds and lets leave. The sooner this hunt is over with, the better." John said.

Dean frowned. "But Dad, Sam-" John cut him off.

"Dean, having the flu has never stopped you from hunting. Sam isn't weak. He can manage for one night. And for all we know, he's just acting more sick than usual just to get out of the hunt. As usual. And all he has to do is cover for us. I'd try and delay this if I could, but the cops have caught a hint of us because of the shifter case last month. We need to be out of here as soon as possible." John said sternly.

Dean felt his blood boil as his own father accused Sam of faking the illness. But being trained to obey orders, Dean couldn't refuse, no matter how much he wanted to. "Yes sir."

x-x-x

As stealthily as they could, the Winchesters scouted the warehouse, looking for a way to enter without alerting the ghoul they'd come to hunt. Sam and Dean took one end while John took the other.

As Sam followed Dean, he tried as hard as he could to concentrate through the pounding in his head. His vision swam slightly and he took a deep breath to steady himself. _A great day to fall ill Sam._ He cursed himself. Once again, the pain knifed through his side and he found himself on all fours. He couldn't hold in a moan as he clutched his side.

Dean sharpened his senses as he stalked the side of the warehouse, occasionally peeking through available windows. It was these sharpened senses that told him something was wrong. Not with the warehouse though, but with Sam. And immediately, a few seconds later he heard a soft moan pierce the air. He turned around to see Sam barely supporting himself on the pavement as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"Sam?" Dean asked, as he rushed to his baby brother's side. "Hey, you okay kiddo?"

Sam could only manage a pained grunt. He felt like crap.

Dean reached out to Sam and frowned as he felt the heat emanating from Sam's body. He slowly pulled Sam's face up to have a better look and his frown deepened at the flushed appearance.

"Shit Sam. You're running a fever." Dean said. And it seemed to be too high for Dean's own liking. "Alright. Come on. That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital." Dean said. His alarm peaked slightly as Sam didn't argue, but clutched onto Dean like a life line as he helped him up.

John chose just that moment to round the corner and slight anger filled him as he saw Dean helping Sam back towards the Impala. "What the hell do you think you're doing Dean?" John stated, jogging up to his eldest.

"I'm taking Sam to the hospital." Dean said, as he slowly lowered Sam into the passenger seat of the Impala. As he went to get into the driver's seat, his path was block by John.

"Sam's fine Dean. Stop worrying so much. You know how he gets when he doesn't want to hunt. He's just acting like – " Dean had enough of his dad.

"Like what? Like a kid? I don't know if you've noticed Dad, but that's exactly what Sam is. A kid. I respect you Dad. I do. I know how important this hunt is just like all the other ones we've been on. But sometimes I can't believe you." Dean blurted out.

"What?" John's expression darkened.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. He didn't want this to escalate. Usually it was Sam and his father fighting. "What I mean to say is, I know when Sam's faking, and this time, he isn't. He's in real pain Dad. So I don't know what you want to do, but I'm going to do my job. I'm watching out for Sammy, just like you tell me to. If you need me, I'll be at the hospital." Dean said, as he got into the Impala and drove off.

He hated leaving his father on the side of the road like that with his jeep. But seeing Sam in the passenger seat taking in pained breaths convinced him that he'd made the right decision. Screw this hunt. He was right. He was only doing his job - taking care of Sammy.

x-x-x

John waited impatiently for the elevator to reach the fourth floor. He was now in the hospital. He had managed to finish the hunt by himself. He cursed himself for being so ignorant and selfish. Dean had called up just as John had been getting into his jeep and had said that Sam was being taken into surgery.

He'd rushed into the hospital and asked about Sam Hardison, his alias for the time being. Being told that he was on the fourth floor in the pediatrics ward, John has hastened to get to his son.

As he walked down the hallway, he silently praised Dean for being reasonable. John knew that sometimes he didn't think straight when on a hunt. That he didn't consider the fact that his kids were just that. Kids. He hated putting them through a life like this, but he couldn't stop looking, seeking out what he deserved to know, and who he wanted to kill. The bastard that had destroyed his family.

His inner turmoil was interrupted as he reached Sam's room. He glanced inside to see Sam soundly asleep, clutching onto Dean's hand, who was silently keeping vigil on his little brother. John slowly made his way inside.

"How is he?" John asked in a low voice.

Dean sighed. "He's fine." His voice still indicated that he was pissed at his dad.

"Good. That's great." John said. He slowly walked over to his youngest and gently ran a hand through Sam's hair. "I'm so sorry kiddo. I didn't mean for this to happen. You're dad's a selfish, ignorant dick isn't he? I'm really sorry Sam."

Dean snorted a little, hearing his dad. Feeling John's gaze on him, he tried keeping a straight face, but failed. "Sorry. But you were kind of spot on about the whole selfish dick, thing."

"Watch it Dean." John said, but smiled as he did. He was glad that Dean was at least talking to him. Dean smiled back. "Alright. What happened to him? Why did he need surgery?"

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Appendicitis. The appendix had inflamed too much for it to heal by itself. They had to remove it."

John was shocked. "But how in the hell did he get appendicitis?"

"He'd fallen hard on the staircase outside the town library. Only, he didn't tell me how much it hurt him. He's a stubborn kid, just like always. The hit to the abdomen resulted in the inflamed appendix according to the doc. Anyways, the good news is, he's fine and we can leave in a few minutes if you want." Dean said, knowing that his dad would want to leave. Dean wanted to make sure Sam was alright, but hospitals weren't their forte and they didn't exactly have medical insurance, let alone the money to pay the medical bill.

"Nah. We'll wait till morning, at least till Sam is up. I made a mistake when I judged him for acting like a baby and being weak. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

**END.**

* * *

**Well? It's not my best work, as I've had very little time to write this. Hope I did it justice though. If you guys feel like it's not good enough, I'll definitely do a re-write. Just let me know :) Do leave reviews! :) Sorry for any errors! **


	28. Don't forget me

**A/N: I feel like almost every chapter is starting with an apology. I know I suck at updating sometimes. I'm trying to concentrate on studies as well. So bear with me. I won't promise frequent updates as I truly have no idea when the next will be up. Thank you for the 21,000 views! :D I'm flipping with happiness. You all are amazing! **

_Prompt by Cariboucapecod: "Insecure Dean." _

**I'm sorry for not getting to this sooner hon! You've requested insecure Dean quite a few times. I kept missing it. Sorry for the delay. Here it is. Sam is almost 17 and Dean is 21. Not necessarily wee!chester, more of teen!chester. **

* * *

Dean walked into the motel room to find Sam sitting on his bed, laughing into the phone that was held up to his ear by his shoulder. In his hand were a small note pad and a pencil. He seemed to be jotting something down. Dean smirked, thinking it was probably school stuff. Sam freaked if he missed out anything regarding school.

"Yeah Darcy, I'll be there...okay...see you guys at eight." Sam hung up.

Dean snorted. "Going on a date are we Sammy? Who's Darcy? Is she hot?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "First, it's Sam. Second, Darcy's just a friend. Third, whether she's hot or not is none of your business."

"Yeah right." Dean remarked sarcastically. "Anyway, what's going on at eight?"

Sam hesitated. He'd taken half the morning to convince his dad to let him go. He just crossed his fingers, hoping Dean wouldn't stop him. "Um, it's kind of a study group thing. We have a major test next week, and thought we'd get together and, um, well...study."

Dean stared at Sam for a few seconds and then shook his head in disbelief. "And yet, here I am thinking you were going to watch a movie or something. You are a total geek, you know that?"

Sam chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint you dude. But yeah, no movie."

x-x-x

John fumed, pacing the length of the motel room, while Dean sat on the edge of his bed fidgeting with his hands.

"You said he'd be back by 10 p.m. Dean. It's 11:30 p.m. Where the hell is he?" John snarled at his oldest.

Dean looked offended. "He told me he'd be back. He's never late." Dean let out in a choked voice. He didn't want to admit that he was scared as shit. Sam never missed curfew. Once he said he'd be back by a particular time, he always stood by it. He was always back on the dot. One look at his dad and he knew his father was worried as well. He was just trying to hide it behind his anger, just like a Winchester.

"You sure you didn't hear him wrong?" asked John, concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah. Positive."

They sat for a few more minutes in complete silence. Well, as silent as an agitated father and an extremely worried and slightly pissed off brother could be. Dean tried Sam's phone for the 13th time.

"Come on Sammy, pick up." Dean murmured. He hated feeling so insecure when it came to his little brother, but he couldn't help it. Old habits die hard.

Just as Dean was about to end the call, a click indicated that Sam had picked up. Relief flooded through Dean, followed by annoyance and anger. "Where the hell are you Sam?! We've been worried sick!" John immediately turned to Dean, holding out his hand for the phone.

"De'." rasped a voice at the end of the line. Dean froze, eyeing his father with fear. He immediately put the call on speaker.

"Sam. Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked.

The sound of ragged and heavy breathing came through, along with a faint moan of pain. "Um, shit, uh, no...no Dean. I...crap...just get here will ya?"

John immediately felt his pulse quicken. "Son, it's Dad. Where are you? We're coming." he said, as he picked up his jacket. Dean imitated his father as he opened the motel room door.

More sound of pained breaths. "Look...to...your...left."

Both John and Dean turned at the same time and practically ran to Sam who was sitting on the floor a few feet from the motel room door, clutching his stomach which seemed to be bleeding.

"De'" Sam mumbled as Dean sprinted to his side. Seeing his brother, he knew Dean would make everything alright.

Dean's fear mounted as Sam put on a peaceful expression and fainted. Dean never ever felt insecure. But when it came to Sam, Dean could never keep it together for long.

"Sam!"

x-x-x

John and Dean were pacing the waiting room in the hospital, looking unerringly identical to the last expression. Both were wringing their hands, mumbling under their breath and only occasionally talking to wonder about how long it's been and if Sam's okay. John was still trying to put on a brave front. Dean on the other hand was a second away from freaking out.

"What's taking them so long?!" Dean snapped. John sighed. He knew exactly how tensed up and out of place Dean would get when it came to Sam.

John sighed. As he made to calm his oldest down, the doctor entered the waiting room. Both John and Dean ran to her.

"I'm Dr. Justice O'Malley. Are you the family of Samuel Phillips?"

"Yes. I'm his father and this is my older son. Is he okay?" John asked before Dean could create another problem for them. He'd already had a hard time wrestling Dean off the male nurses as Dean went to follow Sam into the E.R.

"He's fine. It was a flesh wound and no major vessels or organs were hit. He did lose quite a bit of blood though. We'd like to keep him for a day just to make sure. I believe you've talked to the police about this incident as it's clear that this boy was stabbed." Justice said.

Dean cleared his throat. "Thank God." He murmured.

"Yes. We've talked to the police. No need to worry." John lied. The police hadn't come yet and they didn't want to get into any further trouble.

"Alright then. His room is on the first floor. Room 103. I'll get a nurse to show you the way." Justice said, smiling.

"No thanks. We'll find it ourselves." Dean bit and shoved past the doctor and ran to the elevator, repeatedly jabbing the button.

John threw the doctor an apologetic glance. "Sorry about that. He's-"

Justice smiled as she held up a hand. "It's alright. I have a younger sister too. I know exactly how he feels. Take care of him." she said, and left to complete her rounds. John smiled to himself and ran to catch up with his oldest who was currently almost prying open the elevator door.

x-x-x

Dean sat beside Sam's bed looking at the peaceful sleeping form of his baby brother. John had left to get them something to eat as it had been a couple of hours since their last meal. Dean tensed up as he felt Sam stir.

"Sammy? You awake? Open your eyes for me buddy." Dean said in a low voice. He knew that Sam was fine, but he refused to latch onto it before he saw for himself. And for that, Sam needed to open his goddamn eyes.

Sam's eyelids fluttered for a few seconds and finally opened. They roamed around the room for a few more seconds and finally landed on Dean. Seeing those familiar, beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him, Dean let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God." He whispered again.

Sam chuckled hoarsely. Dean immediately held up the glass of water with the straw and patiently waited till Sam had drunk his fill.

"What's so funny Sasquatch?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled again. "You are such a mother hen, you know that?"

Dean's brow furrowed. Didn't Sam know how close it could have gotten? Didn't he care that Dean could have lost him? Somehow, after all the worrying and panicking; Dean finally snapped.

"So what huh? Do you have any idea how close we became to losing you? Not to mention that you didn't even bother calling or picking up your goddamn phone!"

"Dean-"

"Don't you Dean me Sam! You could've...You have no idea what I've...Who the hell did this to you?!" Dean finally managed to get out after stammering over his last few sentences.

Sam sighed sadly. "I'm sorry alright? I didn't know this would happen. I just needed to make it back to you guys. I couldn't even dial the number straight. And when I felt like I was coherent enough to pick up the phone, you'd end the call on your side. And as for who did this to me...well..." Sam hesitated.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "Sam, don't you dare hide anything from me. You're already leaving in a few months and I almost lost you today. Please, just don't do this to me today." Dean blurted out without thinking.

Sam stared in shock at his brother. "H-How did you know about...me leaving in a few months?"

"I saw your application letter to Stanford. It fell out a couple days ago when I was looking for the first aid kit in your duffel."

Sam remained silent.

"Dude, I know we have our differences and everything. And trust me, as much as I want to; I'm not going to stop you from leaving because...I can't. But please, don't hide stuff from me. You're all grown up now and you probably won't need me anymore, but just this last time. Let me help you. Please." Dean broke off.

Sam's expression softened. Dean rarely ever bared his heart out. The fact that Dean willingly did so scared Sam. It truly showed how much little Dean thought of himself. How insecure and helpless he was feeling.

"Dean. I'm..."

"No. Don't. Don't say you're sorry. Just tell me who did this to you."

Sam cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Well, the friends I went with to study can't really be called friends. After completing our test revision, we thought to hit a bar for an hour, just to let the nerves off. I was going to call you to tell you I might be a little late. But that's when our bad luck caught up with me I guess. We took a shortcut through an abandoned construction site or something. Two guys popped up out of nowhere and started to demand wallets and cash. Muggers, typical right?"

"What? But you could have beaten the crap out of both the guys." Dean countered, knowing full well how good Sam was at fighting.

"I know. Only, all my friends kind of ran in the opposite direction and left me there. I tried holding them off and that's when a third one popped out of nowhere and knifed me. I barely got back my phone from them. They took most of the other stuff."

Dean shook his head. "Damn it Sam."

"Demons, ghosts, shapeshifters I can handle. But people just throw me off sometimes." Dean said.

"I get you Dean, I really do." Sam sighed.

Silence

Dean hesitated. "So, you really are leaving in a couple months, aren't you?"

Sam nodded, not meeting his brother's eyes. His hair forming a curtain around his face.

"Don't forget me among all your college buddies alright? And don't worry about Dad. We'll figure something out. I'm proud of you Sam."

Sam slowly looked up at his brother and smiled. Dean was here. He always fixed things. He could definitely fix this.

Dean smiled back. Every nerve of his being told him to not let Sam go. Sam might not need him anymore if he left. But Dean knew, if Sam ever _did _need him; he'd be there.

**END.**

* * *

**I know it's not exactly perfect. I've only ever known Dean to be insecure is when Sam is in danger. I didn't have a lot of time with this so I hope this was good enough. If not, I'll be happy to do a re-write. :) Please do leave reviews! :)**


	29. Soccer Tournament

**A/N: I know I'm terribly lagging on the prompts! I'm trying my best though! Thanks for being so patient. Thanks to all the reviewers, readers and list-adders! Means the world to me that you would stop by and read this! **

_Prompt by gopottergo11: "How about Sam is playing at a soccer tournament and Dean is there cheering him on. Then, a big kid comes and knocks him down but ends up breaking Sam's leg. Lots of brotherly love!" _

**Well, here it is. Sam is 12 and Dean is 16.**

* * *

"Dean! Come on! I'll be late." Sam yelled as he banged his fists on the bathroom door. Dean had been inside for eternity according to Sam when in reality it had only been 2 minutes. Dean took a deep breath to steady himself as he gelled his hair while looking at his reflection. Sam could be so impatient sometimes. He didn't want to yell at Sam for no good reason, so he ignored the yells and whines and admired his handiwork.

Sam kept banging on the door, yelling out for his brother to come out. Dean suddenly whipped open the door and earned a fist to his nose.

"Ow!" he yelled as he clutched his nose; his eyes watering in pain.

Sam suddenly stopped yelling as his hands flew up to his mouth. "Oh crap. Sorry Dean! I was just banging on the door. I didn't realize you'd open so quick. Crap. Sorry." Sam rambled, glancing furtively at his brother.

"It's okay." Dean said nasally. He blinked a few times to clear his watery eyes and gingerly felt his nose. It wasn't broken. Good. "You know I'd been in there all but two minutes right?"

Sam hung his head, not meeting his brother's eyes. "Yeah. Sorry. I just don't want to be late." he mumbled.

Dean smiled. "Neither do I buddy. It's not everyday that my little brother gets selected for am inter-school soccer tournament. Come on kiddo. Let's go." he said, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam eagerly picked up his soccer kit and practically ran to the car in excitement.

x-x-x

As soon as Sam had reached the open auditorium where the tournament was to be held, he had given Dean a fleeting hug and had run off to find his team. Dean had stared off after his baby brother, while shaking his head in amusement. Feeling his pockets for the seat ticket, he happily made his way to the stands where people had already begun to settle themselves. There had been no cases nearby. Their Dad was off on a hunt and wouldn't be back for at least another week Sam was doing real good in school and everything was just perfect. What could go wrong?

x-x-x

Dean cheered until his throat went hoarse as Sam scored yet another goal for his team. Johnson High versus Maryland Academy. Sam was in Maryland Academy and the scores tied up to Maryland with 3 goals and Johnson's with one. Dean watched affectionately as Sam's teammates yelled and celebrated with him yet again. Sam had worked so hard for this tournament, practicing with Dean every chance he got.

"That's my boy." Dean said proudly to himself from his front row seat. He loved the fact that Sam was a teacher's pet. Sam had managed to get front row seats for his brother because of that. He was right next to the place where the substitute players sat, along with the coach.

Sam immediately looked towards the stands and spotted Dean, throwing him a wide smile and waving. Dean whistled as loudly as he could and waved back, all the while grinning like a proud father.

That's when things turned topsy-turvy and Winchester luck caught up with the Winchesters.

Sam had been so happy as he looked to see Dean whistling and cheering for him that he didn't sense the danger coming up from behind him. A guy had come plowing right into Sam, sending him roughly to the ground. Anger and annoyance flooding through him, Sam quickly got to his feet; immediately facing his opponent as his hunting training kicked in of its own accord. He didn't need to do much. His teammates were already ganging up on their opponent. Soon, the bully stomped back to his team.

Sam rubbed his back while walking to his team. "Who was that?"

His teammate Fred answered, "That's Gordon. He's the guy the coach told us to watch out for. He gets pretty mad when his team is losing. Don't worry. He's just jealous of you. You are rocking it out here man. You have got to teach me that move you just did."

Sam scratched his head in apparent embarrassment. "Dude, stop embarrassing me man. I'm not that good. I'm just lucky I guess. I'll watch out for him, don't worry. And even if I wasn't here, you guys would be winning anyway. Chris is way better than me." he said while swinging an arm around his other teammate. Chris grinned at Sam while linking arms around him as well.

"Don't worry. As long as one of us are around, the team won't lose." Chris said, winking at Sam.

All through this, Dean's anger had immediately flared up at the bully mowing down Sam. He'd been glad to see that his teammates had intervened. He'd smirked slightly as Sam had immediately taken up his fighting stance. He watched as the team discussed something with one another and soon broke up. He saw Sam giving him the thumbs-up to indicate he was okay. Sam knew him well. Dean rolled his eyes and waved, indicating to Sam that he got the message.

x-x-x

Sam swiped his hand across his brow to push back the bangs threatening to cover his view of the goal. He dribbled the ball with his feet skillfully through the opposing players, dodging and feinting moves to get to his target. Seeing the field clear, he decided to go for it. But just as he brought his foot back to kick the ball across the field, he felt a huge force come at him from his side. It slammed into him, sending him flying to the ground. He landed awkwardly on his ankle and cried out in agony as he felt the bone snap. He tearfully looked up and saw Gordon standing over him with a wide grin. Gordon had managed to injure at least 2 players during the tournament.

"Have fun, Winchester." Gordon whispered as he lightly stepped on Sam's foot before backing off as the referee ran up showing a red card due to the two fouls before. Sam yelled in pain as Gordon stepped on his leg. Gordon showed no remorse as he walked off the field, smiling wickedly at Sam.

Sam wheezed as he tried to breathe through the pain. Dean. He wanted Dean. He shoved off the medics that tried to tend to him, whispering only for his brother.

Dean watched horrified as Sam tumble to the ground. Even over all the noise in the stadium, Dean didn't fail to hear Sam's cry of pain as he landed awkwardly on the ground. Anger flaring through him, he stormed to the gate to the field, giving the security guard a deathly glare. The security guard recognized Dean from the after school practice sessions that Dean had with Sam. He understood why Dean looked murderous. He quietly opened the gate without hesitation, knowing he'd be inviting death if he didn't. Dean ran up the field. He could see the medics running to Sam. Dean had other issues first. He saw Gordon sauntering off to the stands and sprinted up to him. He whipped the kid around and punched him straight in the face.

"No one touches my brother, dip shit." Dean snarled as Gordon tearfully clutched his bruised jaw. Dean didn't pay any more attention as he then ran up to Sam. He frowned as he saw Sam refusing help. He didn't miss the way Sam was whispering for him. The medics tried to stop him when he tried to go through. He held up his hands in a retreating gesture and said, "I'm Dean."

The medics looked relieved as they let him through. Dean gently crouched beside Sam and said, "Hey Sammy. Right here. I'm right here kiddo. You hurt?"

Sam immediately turned at his brother's voice. "Dean. Um, yeah. I guess. My left ankle hurts though." Sam hissed as Dean gently touched the swollen ankle. Dark purple bruises had already started blossoming.

Dean's jaw hardened thinking he hadn't hurt Gordon more. In his eyes, anyone who hurt Sammy deserved to die. "Sorry." he muttered. "I think it's broken. Let these medics put a temporary cast around it okay? Then they'll take you to the first aid room in the stadium, alright?" Dean conveyed gently.

Sam blinked through the fire that seemed to be alight on his leg and asked, "You'll come with?"

Dean smiled adoringly. Sam always wanted Dean to be there. Dean's heart swelled for his brother. "Yup. I'll be right with you."

Sam nodded and leaned into Dean while the medics finally tended to Sam and got him off the field. Dean carried Sam himself, refusing the stretcher. As they reached the small room, Dean gently deposited a now passed out Sam on the bed and stood by Sam's head while the medics worked on securing his leg. He was relieved when the medics said it was just a normal fracture and wouldn't take more than a few months to heal. They prescribed some strong painkillers for the pain while they wrapped a hard cast around Sam's leg. Dean listened attentively while they gave instructions. He may not listen in class to boring old lectures, but when it came to Sam, he didn't miss a thing.

x-x-x

Dean walked over as Sam opened the bathroom door. Sam rolled his eyes as he spotted Dean hovering. John too looked up in amusement as Dean carefully followed Sam as he limped back to the bed.

"You can stop with the hovering you know." Sam stated simply.

Dean stubbornly shook his head. It had been a month since the incident. Sam's team had won the tournament and had even sent a get well soon card for Sam who had smiled wide in happiness on seeing the picture of the team and their trophy along with the card which said, _'Get well soon Sam. We couldn't have done this without you.'_

"Dean. I'm fine. I'm even getting this cast off in another 3 weeks. So really, stop."

Dean refused yet again. "Sam. As long as you're in that cast, I can't risk you falling over. The doc said that the slightest more strain to the leg could cause more damage than good."

Sam shook his head in amusement while partially glancing at his father who was silently chuckling. No one could stop Dean from his over protectiveness when Sam was hurt.

"Fine. If that's the case, could you get me some apple juice? And maybe some salad and some pie while you're at it?" Sam asked.

Dean frowned. "I'm not your servant." he said, while nevertheless donning his jacket.

Sam pulled an innocent expression. "Really? I thought you'd want me to rest so that I don't strain the leg. I can go by myself if you want." Sam said, acting as though he was going to get out of bed.

"No! Damn it Sam. Fine. I'll get your juice and salad. But no pie. Pie's for me." Dean teased as he opened the motel room door.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Sam said as he pulled a Latin book towards himself. As he couldn't hunt because of his injury, his dad has set him to translate some Latin lores which might help them solve the case they were currently solving.

Dean smirked. "You're a bitch you know that?"

**END.**

* * *

**Well? I hope you all liked it! I truly enjoyed writing this. If you have any more prompts, keep 'em coming so I can add them to the list of ever growing prompts. Thank you for all the support. I truly never thought this would turn into such a huge series. :) I'm almost to the 30 chapter mark and it's freaking unbelievable! **

**Do leave reviews! :)**


	30. Bobby Singer

**A/N: Are you guys kidding me with the views? 25,000! *screams in joy* Thank you so much everyone! I don't even know what to say... :) And almost 300 reviews! AHHH! I'm freaking out!**

_Prompt by jensensgirl3: "Bobby and the boys along with cute Sam." _

**Well, there were TONS of ideas in my head. It was hard to choose one, but here it is. Sam is 4 and Dean is 8. What's cuter than a 4 year old Sam? ;)**

* * *

Bobby. Bobby Singer. A friend to John Winchester and an almost surrogate father to the Winchester siblings Sam and Dean. Oh how he loved the family. Sure, John could be a stubborn ass sometimes and his boys might just be the death of him one day at the rate they're maturing but Bobby loved them all the same. He smiled as he picked up the fallen photograph of Sam and Dean arm in arm along with John standing behind them. Bobby liked keeping memoirs so those who didn't like it had to just suck it up.

"Sentimental fool." Bobby cursed himself as he stashed the photo along with the others in his small private safe. He huffed out a deep breath and glanced around the room. He felt like he'd done a good job. Well, the room did look tidier than before with all the books now out of the way. Bobby was the go to hunter for almost all the hunters in the community. He'd attend phone calls posing as fake FBI and research lores for difficult cases. His work was pretty much his life. And right now, he didn't care. John was going to drop Sam and Dean over in a couple of hours for a few days. John had caught a lead on Mary's killer and Bobby didn't hesitate when John asked him if he could handle the kids for a while.

He smiled satisfactorily to himself as his house looked somewhat livable than it did before with papers and books and phones everywhere. He ticked off the task on his mental checklist. Only one thing was left now. Wait. Bobby glanced at his watch. _They should be here any minute. _He thought.

A couple of minutes later a loud rumble signaled the arrival of the Impala. Smiling to himself, Bobby stepped outside to greet the boys.

"Unca Bobby!" came a squeal. A small figure hurried up to Bobby who huffed out a breath as Sam slammed into him with a good amount of force. Bobby knelt down to Sam.

"Hey kiddo. Wow. You're growing big. How old are you now?" Bobby played along.

Sam grinned widely and held up four tiny, stubby little fingers. "I'm four." he said importantly. He knew being 4 years old was a big deal.

Bobby chuckled. "You're a big boy now, aren't you?" Sam nodded seriously.

Bobby stood up holding onto Sam's hand and faced the older Winchester. Dean smiled and walked up to Bobby, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey uncle Bobby." he said, giving his uncle a one-armed hug as Sam refused to let go of Bobby's hand.

"Hey Dean. Boy, you boys are going to end up taller than me, the rate you're goin'" Bobby teased. Dean rolled his eyes and eyed his father who nodded. Dean nodded back.

He held out a hand towards Sam and said, "Come on Sammy. Let's go inside and play."

x-x-x

Bobby and John sat on the bar stools in the kitchen. Bobby's brow furrowed at John's explanation. "So, you think these signs are something to do with the thing that killed Mary?"

John nodded gravely. "As much as I hate to admit it, yeah. I know it's a lot on you Bobby but I need to go check this out. I might be a while. You sure you can handle the boys?" John asked, his eyebrows raised.

Bobby snorted. "John, I think the boys will be fine with me. You've dropped them over more than I can count. They'll be just fine."

John nodded as he shouldered his duffel and walked into the living room, his beer untouched. Bobby didn't miss that and immediately understood that the hunter was clearly disturbed.

John planted a smile on his face and said, "Alright boys. I'll be back in a few days. Don't trouble Uncle Bobby. Dean – "

Dean rolled his eyes, "Watch out for Sammy, I know."

John smiled genuinely and turned to Sam, "And Sam – "

Sam sighed, "Listen to De'n. I know." he said, imitating his big brother. Dean couldn't help but chuckle.

John chuckled as well. His sons knew him too well. Bidding the household farewell, he set off.

x-x-x

Bobby huffed in exhaustion as he climbed down the stairs. The boys could certainly be a handful. He'd barely managed to get Sam to sleep. Dean had insisted on staying up with Bobby, but after a long argument, Bobby had won and Dean had grumbled to himself before climbing into his bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

Bobby swept a hand across his brow as he sat on the couch and turned on his T.V.

He felt nothing but love and respect for the Winchester family. As much as he hated Sam and Dean coming into this life, he knew it was inevitable. They were his family no matter what. "Idjits."

**END.**

* * *

**I know this is a little bit different than what I usually do. But this is what I came up with. I hope you all like it. As always, I'll be happy to do a re-write :) I'm sorry for any errors. I corrected as many as I could spot. REVIEW!**


	31. Migraines

**A/N: I'm so freaked at the response this fic is getting. I mean come on! 300 reviews?! Also, it's not the number that matters. The stuff you guys say is truly heart-warming and you all really make me smile every single day! I'm so humbled! Thank you all so much! :D**

**I'm sorry the prompts are not going any faster. I try to find time to work on them. I literally have 10 prompts waiting in line, so I'll try and get through them as soon as I can! Please be patient, all those who are waiting for their prompts. **

_Prompt by friendly : "Would love to see Sam around 16 or so and he starts to get migraines and John doesn't believe him.." _

**Great prompt. Hope you all like it :) Sam is 16 and Dean is 20.**

* * *

The morning is beautiful. The sun is basking in all its glory. The birds are chirping melodiously and then there's the run down motel a few blocks over from this scenery where two brothers are arguing at the top of their voices, probably not caring about the neighbors in the vicinity. They might just be _this _close to trading blows.

"Why can't you just take _my _side for once Dean!?" Sam yelled at his brother.

Dean growled in exasperation. The same argument had been going on for three days ever since John had called in, saying that he'd be back early to pick the boys up. He was due in two hours. "I'm _trying_ to take your side Sam! How many times do I have to say it? I talked to Dad. He won't budge. And you know how important the job is! This could be a potential lead on –, " Sam cut him off.

"Mom's killer. I know," Sam said in a cold voice. "I know how important it is okay? But I for one have never even met her. I wouldn't even know what she looks like if it wasn't for the photos. And the fact that you just said that proves that my early graduation means absolutely nothing to you," Sam finished with hurt written all over his face. He'd worked so hard for this and he was graduating a year early. After all this time, his sleepless hours and vigorous studying had paid off.

Dean immediately fell silent. He didn't know what to say. "Sammy, I do care. It means the world to me and you know that. You're only pissed because Dad said we have to leave before your graduation ceremony."

Sam felt his blood boil at Dean's statement. Even after all he said, he was still taking Dad's side. "I'm pissed? I'm beyond pissed Dean! If it means so much to you, why won't you talk to him?" Sam yelled.

"I DID! HE WOULDN'T BUDGE!" Dean roared. He immediately cut off on hearing Sam's cry of pain. Sam had fallen to the ground clutching his head at Dean's sudden outburst.

"Shit, Sam? Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked as he hurried over to his baby brother.

Sam felt like his head would split in two. Dean's loud yell had somehow just magnified is headache ten fold. He shook his head as he clutched it. "N-no. My head...hurts," he said through his teeth. He was trying very hard not to scream.

Dean's eyes went wide in recognition. This was the third time in five days that Sam reacted like this. They didn't always fight when it happened but Sam had been sensitive to bright light or loud noises. Dean had noticed that Sam winced in pain whenever they encountered such situations. "This is happening again," he said gravely.

Sam huffed out a breath as the headache seemed to be dulling a little. "I know. I have no idea what it is Dean. I-I'm scared."

Dean immediately held Sam by the shoulders and cupped his face to make Sam look at him. "Don't be. We'll figure it out. We'll tell Dad, okay? And I'll try asking him about your graduation ceremony again."

Sam's eyes immediately brightened through the slight pain. "Really? You'd do that?" he asked. Dean snorted.

"You're my baby brother right? I'd do anything for you," he said, smiling.

Sam stared at Dean. "Christo," he muttered.

Dean frowned. "What was that for?"

Sam smirked. "Who are you and what have you done to my brother? 'Cause as far as I know, my brother hates chick flick moments."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Whatever, jerk."

x-x-x

The Impala was silent; dead silent. You could literally hear a pin drop. John had made it back and after 30 minutes of arguing with Dean (Sam had lain in bed trying to drown out the loud sounds. His head was pounding.) John had finally given in to their request. They could stay a day more so that Sam got to graduate.

The silence? It was because Sam had refused to come along on the hunt. John hadn't believed Sam when he'd said that he felt like his head was going to erupt like a volcano. Dean figured it could be a migraine, but he wasn't sure. And since he wasn't sure, John didn't hear any excuses from them.

...

_Sam silently tried to calm himself down as John yelled at him yet again. The more everyone yelled, the more his head hurt. _

"_Dad, I'm not lying. My head hurts really bad. I can barely walk straight without Dean holding onto me," he said sitting up in bed. Dean inwardly winced at how Sam seemed to sway slightly even as he sat up._

_John looked sternly at his youngest, oblivious to his condition. "You've been worse Sam and you've still come on hunts. I'm not taking any excuses. You're coming and that's final! _

...

They were on their way to the motel room from the hospital so that Sam could rest. They'd just finished ganking a shape shifter. Only, it had resulted in Sam almost having a seizure because of the loud gun shot sound. After taking care of the dead shifter, father and brother Winchester had rushed to the hospital with the youngest to find out that he was suffering from migraines. The cause seemed to be unknown but the doctors said it wasn't too much to worry about. Migraines weren't uncommon but if a seizure followed an unusually painful migraine then Sam would need to get checked out. Thankfully, it hadn't gotten that far. He was discharged soon after being prescribed some pain killers. John had cursed himself for not listening to his sons yet again. Every single time, he'd ignore his sons because of a hunt and almost 70 percent of the time, it would result in something bad or worse.

He gritted his teeth and tightened his knuckles on the steering wheel as he pulled into the motel parking lot. Dean immediately lifted Sam into his arms and walked into their mote room, successfully managing to unlock it without dropping Sam. John silently commended how much Dean took care of his brother. He sat still in the car as thought began to flood him.

He knew it wasn't fair to his kids and he could have gotten Sam killed today. He didn't want to push his sons away, but he knew that when the time came; this would pay off. He needed the boys to be more co-dependent on each other than their father. John was really close to finding out what happened to Mary and he'd even received some startling news about Sam. He had an idea of why Sam started having migraines and it wasn't a pleasant thought. He knew that the road ahead wasn't going to be easy for any of them, but the more Sam and Dean relied on each other the more bearable it would be for them.

"I'm so sorry kids. This is how it has to be," John said as a silent tear streaked down his cheek.

* * *

**Again, I know it might have deviated off topic, but I always see John as a caring father. His choices may have been wrong sometimes; but for me I always felt like he knew what he was doing even if Sam and Dean didn't understand it. Anyways, hope you all liked this. Review and let me know. **


	32. Baby's Day with the Winchesters

**A/N: Oh my gosh. Are you all kidding me? We are at 86 followers in this story people and it's all thanks to your never ending support! I never thought I'd ever meet so many amazing people here so it's truly an amazing surprise to see more of you hop on board each week :) Thanks everyone. I'm sorry for not updating this. I still have 10 prompts waiting in line and I'm truly trying to find the time to write each one. I promise to get through them soon. Keep the prompts coming! **

_Prompt by TrueDemigodishness: "I would love it if you were to write one where Dean as an older teenager (and John and Sam, too, just for fun) somehow get stuck with a baby/really small child. And Dean knows just what to do."_

**Totally awesome prompt ;) Here it is! Dean is 18 and Sam is 14.**

* * *

For once, Sam and John seemed to be getting along. The hunt had gone just as planned, the body was salted and burned for good measure and no one had sustained any serious injuries. In fact, all three Winchesters were walking back from the diner laughing and smiling. One who knew the Winchesters would rarely ever get to see a scene like this. As they neared their motel room, Sam's smile faded to be replaced by a look of utmost disbelief. He immediately stopped in his tracks causing Dean and John to bang into him and nearly make him tumble to the ground.

"What the – " muttered John as the three Winchesters stared at their doorstep. A small basket lay there with a blanket inside. As the three stepped forward, the blanket moved immediately making them jump back.

"Oh my God," Dean muttered as realization hit him. He moved forward ignoring his brother and father's protests and immediately kneeled next to the basket. In the basket lay the cutest baby ever wrapped in a blue blanket. Dean couldn't stop the smile that crept up his face. The baby couldn't be more than a few months old. "It's a kid," he said as he slowly lifted the little guy in his arms. As he did so, a note fell to the ground.

_You do not know me and neither I you, but I've observed you for quite a while and feel slightly safe trusting you with my child. _

_I wouldn't do so if the circumstances didn't need it. _

_I'll be back for my kid, but if I don't arrive in 24 hours, please take care of him as it probably means I'm no more. Find him a good family. He means the world to me and it pains me to leave him with strangers. _

_Sadly, my situation leaves me no other choice. _

_Don't hurt my baby, or else. _

_A. _

Sam read the letter out loud. Shock seemed to course through the Winchesters. Finally, it was Sam who broke the unnatural silence. "I think we should get inside and figure this out," he suggested.

x-x-x

"Shut him up," whined John as he tried to concentrate on the laptop in front of him. Sam was doing his best to quiet down the kid in vain. They'd decided to abide by the letter as they had no idea who they were dealing with. That meant taking care of a kid for a day. Something that neither of them had done in quite a while.

"I'm trying," Sam snapped as he rocked the baby in his arms only seeming to agitate the kid more. "He won't shut up!" Dean gave Sam an exasperated look. He walked over and held out his hands.

"Give him here," he said. Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. Dean's eyes narrowed at his baby brother. "Dude, I've taken care of **you.** Just hand him here," he said. Seeing no other option, Sam handed Dean the baby who started walking around the room while quietly singing 'Hey Jude' just like he used to do with Sam. It took mere seconds and the baby quieted down, smiling happily at Dean.

"There. You like 'Hey Jude' don't you, squirt?" Dean playfully talked to the baby. John looked in sad amusement as the baby seemed to already be warming up to his youngest. Majority of the time, Sam would be taken care of by Dean and not John. John always wished he'd been there for his kids but the revenge fuelled quest he was on to find his wife's killer never gave him the chance.

John got up and stretched his back. "I'll go get a few things for the kid. We're going to need more if we have to handle him for a day," he said. He picked up his jacket and keys and walked out of the motel room.

x-x-x

Sam and John looked like they'd been in a war. It's just a metaphor...or a simile...never mind. The point is, Dean seemed to be the only one who knew how to handle this situation. Sam was in the bathroom taking a bath as the kid had managed to pee on Sam as he'd _tried _to change his diaper. John was grumbling to himself as he discarded his T-shirt and put on a new one. They'd need a visit to the laundry soon. The kid had puked on John after a tiring 2 hours of feeding him. Each time Sam or John failed, Dean had taken over. He played 'here comes the airplane' and the baby had gulped down every bit of baby food in the bowl. He kept talking to kid to keep him distracted as he put on his diaper.

That night had been worse for Sam and John. At the beginning, they thought of taking shifts in keeping the baby quiet at night. In the end, Dean stayed up most of the night with the baby as he seemed to be the only one who knew how to quiet him up.

"Time's almost up," John said as he glanced at his watch. He looked over at Dean's bed to see both the baby and Dean sleeping peacefully. John smiled as it brought back memories of Dean sleeping like that next to Sammy.

A knock sounded on the door. Being cautious, John opened it to reveal a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties.

"Yes?" John inquired.

"I'm here for my kid," said the woman.

x-x-x

It turns out; the woman was a hunter herself. Her husband had died on a hunt just after she'd gotten pregnant. She'd been on a hunt these past 24 hours. She could have ignored it but according to what she said, it had been personal.

"Thanks for taking care of Rick," she said smiling as he held her baby close to her.

"No problem Amanda. Dean's the one you should thank. He knew exactly what to do," John said. Dean waved his hand away like it was nothing though he lighted up when his father praised him.

"I'll get out of your hair now," she said as she got up.

"Don't hesitate to call us if you need help," Sam said as he handed her a piece of paper with all their numbers on it.

Amanda smiled as she took the paper and tucked it in her pocket. "Thanks, will do."

As she left, Sam and John breathed a sign of relief. Dean chuckled seeing his father and brother. "I'm the one who did everything, yet you both look as tired as heck," he said.

Sam snorted. "Dude, apparently, we don't know how to deal with babies like you do."

"It's not so hard. All you have to do is play with it, feed it, bathe it and put it to sleep," Dean explained. John shook his head at his eldest as he stretched out on the couch and fell asleep within minutes. Sam too fell asleep a few minutes later. Dean sat on his own bed and stared at his father.

_If only you'd been around when Sam was growing up. You'd have known how to deal with it too. _

**END**

* * *

**Well? Did you all like it? Review! :) I'll try and update soon! Sorry for any errors. **


	33. In his Toddler Days

**A/N: Hey angels! :) I know you all really want your prompts done. I promise I'm trying as hard as I can to fulfill every prompt I get. So thanks for being so patient with me :) **

_Prompt by Dimac.31 : "I love baby Sam stories! How about a day in Dean and Sam's life when Sam is a toddler and John is away for the day? Feeding, changing, bathing, chasing Sam around the motel room, etc."_

**I know the last chapter was centered on taking care of a kid, but this prompt was just too sweet to pass up. Dean taking care of Sammy, we all love that right? So here we go. Dean is 8 and Sam is 4.**

_=Follow me on Facebook as "Spnxbookworm" for regular updates on fics or just to talk/chat. :)_

* * *

There is something really mesmerizing about watching a big brother take care of his little brother. The love and affection that they have for one another is not something an outsider would ever understand. However, love was clearly visible anyhow in the way that Dean took care of Sam when he'd been just a toddler. Let's make a little journey to the past, shall we?

It was just another regular day in the life of the Winchesters. They were in some random motel room, in some random state, in some random city. Dean watched his brother sleep. John had woken his oldest up at the crack of dawn stating that he needed to respond to some emergency. Another hunter needed him for a job and that he'd be back in a couple of days. Dean had immediately understood and had promised his dad as always that he would _look out for Sammy. _

It had been an hour since John had left at 5 am and Dean hadn't shut his eyes since that time, watching over his brother protectively. He knew the next couple of days were going to be a blur. It wasn't all that easy taking care of a baby brother especially when the said baby brother was a ball of energy.

Thinking it was wise to take a bath and freshen himself up first before Sam got up; he checked all the wards against different monsters (i.e., the salt on the window sills, the devils trap under the front door carpet, etc.). Reassured that nothing was going to harm his baby brother, he stepped into the bathroom.

x-x-x

Dean smiled as he walked out of the small kitchen in the motel room to see Sam sitting up in bed and knuckling his eyes drowsily. Dean knew the telltale signs of his brother drifting back to reality from his dream world and had rushed to the kitchen to get Sam's bowl of milk and favorite cereal.

"Morning Sammy," Dean said in a gentle voice as he walked over and sat on Sam's bed. Sam gave Dean a sleepy smile and yawned.

"Morn'n D'n," he slurred. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Sam hadn't gotten all his teeth yet so getting a smile from a kid like that would brighten up anyone's day.

"Ready to have some breakfast?" Dean asked, brushing Sam's hair out of his eyes. Boy did his baby brother need a haircut.

"Lucky Cha'ms?" Sam mumbled in excitement. Dean nodded and Sam's mood immediately brightened up. Knowing he wouldn't get breakfast without brushing his teeth, he slipped off his bed and ran to the bathroom, standing on tip toe to reach the door handle and rushed inside; patiently waiting for Dean to follow.

Dean smiled to himself as he walked into the bathroom, reached over the counter and brought out Sam's 'big boy brush' as the toddler called it. He carefully helped Sam brush his teeth. Sure, Sam's pajamas and face were a mess of toothpaste by the end, but it matter to either of the boys. Sensing that a bath was in order, Dean convinced Sam that he could eat all the Lucky Charms he wanted if he took a bath.

Sam immediately stripped down and hopped into the bathtub. Dean immediately turned on the hand-held shower after taking off his own T-shirt as he knew that he'd be soaked by the end of it as today was the day Sam needed to wash his hair.

A few minutes into the bath, Sam yelled in pain as shampoo stung his eyes.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Sammy. Here, look at me," Dean said. Sam looked to his big brother with teary eyes scrunched up against the sting. Dean gently wet his hands and wiped Sam's eyes, getting rid of all the shampoo.

"Better now?" Dean asked. He received a dazzling, loving smile in return.

After the bath, came the time to wear clothes. Baby Sammy didn't like wearing clothes so quick after a bath. After about 15 minutes of Dean chasing a naked 4-year-old Sam around the motel room, Dean huffed as he watched his now fully clothed brother hurry to the small dining table on which lay a bowl of milk and a box of Lucky Charms.

Dean poured some Lucky Charms into the milk and picked up the spoon to feed Sam little by little. He frowned when Sam didn't open his mouth. Boy, his brother could be as hungry as a horse and yet not eat anything.

Sighing, Dean help up the spoon and made airplane noises causing Sam to smile and giggle. As Dean brought the spoon near to Sam, the toddler immediately opened his mouth and the first spoon of Lucky Charms was gone. Little by little Sam cleared up the whole bowl in the next few minutes.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Dean asked a little while later as they sat on their bed. Sam had been interested in going through Dean's school books and was now stuffing the books back into his big brother's bag like a good boy.

Sam ignored Dean's question. "Will I be lwearning this two?" Sam asked in his cute toddler lisp.

Dean nodded. "Yes. But there's still a long time left for you," Dean answered. He saw Sam visibly hunch his shoulders in disappointment. It amazed Dean how quick Sam picked up stuff that an average toddler his age could not. He was sure that Sam would be a total geek once he grew up. "How 'bout you show me what your teacher makes you do?" Dean suggested, trying to cheer up Sam.

Sam's eyes brightened up as he slid off the bed, picked up his bag from near the front door and ran back to Dean. He eagerly took out his books and opened one of the coloring books. He pointed to a picture of three stick figures that he'd apparently drawn himself.

"Tha's Daddy. Tha's you. Tha's me!" he said happily as he pointed to each one in turn. Dean's eyes welled up as he stared at the picture. He remembered his own day in school, when his mom had been alive and he'd come home to show his parents the picture he'd made of them all, including a baby Sam. His heart ached not seeing his mother in the picture.

"That's great Sammy," he said, smiling. Sam beamed on receiving praise from his big brother.

He watched fondly as Sam talked about his day in school and how he got a star on one of his colorings because he'd been the only one who'd colored properly inside the lines. Dean was determined. He may know about what was really out there in the world, about the things that went bump in the night, but he'd be damned if Sam found out about it too soon. He was going to let his baby brother keep his innocence as long as he could manage. Forever, if possible.

**END.**


	34. The Witch Problem

**A/N: I'm more than humbled at the amount of love and support you guys show. I never thought people would like my stories so much. Thank you all for making my day every week :) Sorry for the late update! **

_Prompt by Follow Those Owls: "What if Dean, as older guy, like 19 or 20, somehow gets turned into a toddler and Sam has to deal with this petulant, sulky little Dean who refuses to cooperate with anybody?" _

**Apparently you all like toddler Dean and Sam as the last couple chapters were kind of like that. Anyway, here it is. Sam is 15 and Dean turns into a 5 year old from a 19 year old.**

**A big thank you to ispiltthemilk, sweetkiwi604 and Jenmm31 for their help in this chapter. Without them, I wouldn't have gotten it up. :) Thanks girls!**

_*Follow me on Facebook as 'Spnxbookworm' for fic updates or just to chat :)_**  
**

* * *

Sam groaned as he drifted back to reality from the fuzzy world of unconsciousness. He brought a hand up to his head and gingerly felt the lump forming on it. That was going to hurt like a bitch for the next couple of days. Sam slowly sat up and tried to stop his head from spinning. He couldn't afford to pass out right now. Eyes squeezed shut, he slowly upped into a sitting position. Then little by little, he let his eyes open. He roamed a gaze around the smashed up pub, searching for his big brother. Tables were overturned, glass littered the now demolished bar table and floor and broken chairs and splintered wood covered every inch of the scene. Sam's heart thumped madly with panic as he couldn't spot his brother.

"Dean?" he called out as he unsteadily got to his feet. "Damn it," he cursed as his head started spinning. He steadied himself against the wall before starting to walk around the wreckage searching for Dean. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. The only thing that came back to him was that the witch had been more powerful than they'd expected and Dean had tried to shield Sam as she'd muttered out a spell in some ancient language before the whole pub blew apart. Sam was just thankful that no other people except himself and his brother had been present.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled. He couldn't take the silence anymore. Dean had to be okay, he just had to be. He almost cried in relief as he heard a muffled groan to the left of him. Sam almost tripped over his feet as he scrambled over to the wreckage. Dean seemed to be buried under piles of broken wood. Sam grunted and huffed as he pulled away the heavier pieces, and dug through the lighter ones.

"Hang on Dean, I'm almost done," he said. Sam wiped at his brow as he got the last piece off of Dean. He couldn't believe his eyes. He stared open-mouthed and appalled at the person in front of him. This was not Dean, was it?

"Uh, Dean?" he stammered out.

Dean turned towards Sam and frowned at his baby brother's expression. "What?" he asked and then started. His voice didn't sound like himself, at least not his 19 year old self. He gingerly lifted his hands in front of his face. They were tiny. And the only thing that seemed to be covering his now naked body was his 19 year old sized clothes. He couldn't believe this. He was a friggin' toddler. Or a 19-year-old trapped in a toddler's body, take it either way.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he got to his feet. Miraculously, he didn't feel pain anywhere. It's like the witch had healed him or something along with turning him into a 5 year old.

"I think...maybe...I got nothing," Sam stammered out as he tried to register the fact that his brother was now a kid. A new alertness sprang to his mind. They needed to get out of here before anyone saw them.

"Dean, I think we need to get out of here. Here, um, let me carry you," he said as he bent down awkwardly to pick up his big brother.

Dean indignantly leapt out of the way, almost tripping over the long tee that was the only thing covering his small body. He clutched the fabric towards him, seemingly embarrassed to have Sam see him like this. "Hey, I might look like a 5-year-old, but I'm still 19. I can walk," he said.

Sam smirked in spite of himself. "Dude, you have literally no clothes on. And I'll have to drive the car back to the motel. And gauging the situation right now, I _am_ older than you. Now just let me carry you till the car, that's all," Sam said.

Dean glared adorably at his brother. He hated it when Sam was right. He blushed furiously as Sam picked him up and gathered the rest of his clothes. Sam hurried out of the wrecked scene and sprinted as fast as he could to the car, being careful not to jostle Dean too much. He opened the passenger side and deposited Dean before rummaging through Dean's pants for the keys. He then threw that and the rest of the clothes, i.e. the plaid shirt and jacket that Dean had worn on top of the tee, into the back seat before sliding into the front.

"Don't wreck my car," Dean warned.

Sam smirked as he turned on the ignition. Dean would always be Dean, no matter how old he was.

x-x-x

Sam pulled up to the parking lot of the motel and carefully parked the car. He then glanced at his now sleeping brother. As much as it amused him, he knew this was a serious issue. He had to find a way to turn Dean back and fast. Dean had exhausted himself on the ride back home. Even though his mind was still a 19-year-old, his body was still a 5-year-old.

Sam rubbed a hand across his face as he saw Dean stirring a little. This wasn't going to be easy to deal with.

"You awake, bro?" Sam asked gently as he shook Dean awake.

"Hmm," Dean mumbled as he fisted his eyes and yawned. Sam couldn't help but smile at how adorable and noticeably innocent Dean looked.

"Come on, we have to get inside before anyone sees us," Sam said as he yanked out the keys and stepped out of the car. He opened the back door and gathered up all of Dean's clothes. He then opened the passenger door and saw his brother had fallen asleep again. He sighed as he picked up his brother in his arms and slammed the car door shut. Locking the car, he hurried to the motel room door and after a little fumbling with the keys, he managed to get it. He gently deposited Dean onto one of the beds and looked fondly at his sleeping from.

He frowned as he took in the tee covering him. "You're going to need new clothes jerk," he muttered.

x-x-x

Dean yawned and stretched as he woke up to the motel room door slamming shut. He groggily looked up at the sound to see Sam throwing him an apologetic glance and depositing a small bag on the bed.

"Morning kiddo," Sam teased.

Dean glared at Sam as the memories came back to him. He was a friggin' kid. He would hear no end to it after he was back to normal. And he had to get back to normal. There was no way he would be able to live like this.

"What's this?" Dean asked as he rummaged through the bag. He then threw the bag right at Sam who unexpectedly caught it in the face.

"Ow!" he complained. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Dean angrily held up the blue _I Wuv Hugs_ shirt he'd found in the bag. "Are you kidding me with this?" he snarled, though it sounded more like a whine. Sam couldn't help but laugh. His big brother didn't sound so threatening when he was five.

"Dude, it was the most decent one the store had. I couldn't let you run around in a extra large shirt could I?" Sam explained.

Dean groaned and trotted over to the bathroom, dragging his clothes behind him.

"Um, you need help with..."

"DUDE! SHUT UP! I'm old enough!" Dean yelled at Sam before slamming the bathroom door shut.

x-x-x

Sam couldn't help but steal furtive glances at his brother while doing research for a way to turn him back. In the past few hours, Dean had definitely acted more of a five year old than a 19-year-old. It had taken Sam an eternity to get Dean to eat, which was saying something as Dean loved food. Dean had ended up slipping in the bathtub and hurting his knee as the shelf of bathing lotions had been too high for him to reach.

Sam was now looking at a Dean on the bed; playing around with the bracelet on his hand, twitching it nervously. Sam could tell that Dean was scared and sulking.

"Dean, it'll be fine. I'm doing all I can," Sam said, trying to soothe his brother.

"Well you're not doing enough!" Dean snapped back. Sam groaned as he sensed another tantrum coming on. He knew that Dad never mentioned Dean ever being this sulky as a kid. Maybe it was because the hormones were of an adult as well as a toddler.

"Dean, stop arguing again. I don't see you lending a hand!" Sam bit back.

Dean looked at Sam and felt himself calming down a little. He couldn't help the feelings that came over him. It was like his five year old stubborn self was trying to show through as well. He could see the tired lines around his brother's face. Sam had researched for hours and had been on the phone with Bobby multiple times too. They'd agreed not to tell their father if they found a way to fix it.

"Sorry. I just, I don't want to stay like this. I feel weird is all."

Sam's anger ebbed away. He smiled sympathetically. "I know Dean. I'm trying all I can. We'll find a way. Here, go through this. Maybe there's something about a reversing spell," he said as he handed a book to Dean.

Dean nodded and immediately started thumbing through.

x-x-x

Sam rubbed at his eyes as he squinted at his bed side clock. 3:05 am. He yawned and stared in envy at his brother who was sound asleep. Dean was really acting more like a five year old. He had been a bundle of energy and a total annoyance at times too but at the end, when it was time to sleep, the bundle of energy was all but exhausted. It hardly took a few minutes for him to fall asleep.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing and Sam hastened to pick it up before it would wake Dean.

"Bobby, please tell me you got something," Sam pleaded.

"_Yeah. I did. First of all, how's he doing?" Bobby asked._

Sam smirked. "He's fine. More of an annoyance as a kid than he was as a pubescent adult."

_Bobby chuckled. "Okay, so it's a ritual sort of thing you have to do. Best do it when he's asleep. The witch hit him with an age reversal spell but if it had hit him completely, it would have wiped out his memories too. He would only remember the things he did till he turned five. The spell must have just grazed him, leaving him a teenager in a toddler's meat suit." _

"Okay, that's a vivid way of putting it," Sam said as he blinked through the sleepiness threatening to engulf him. "How do I turn him back?"

"_I'm going to text you an image of a sigil you need to draw. There are a couple of ingredients too and a Latin spell. I'll email you everything and let me know if it works." _

"Okay, talk to you soon," Sam said as he hung up.

He then looked over at his brother and felt his worry and tension drain a little. This would work. It had to.

x-x-x

Dean yawned as he stretched and squinted against the morning light shining in his face. He felt different. He groaned and pulled himself up as he stared at himself. He almost started bouncing around in happiness. He was back to normal. He then looked over to Sam's bed to see him sitting straight up and facing him, a grin on his face.

"So, you fixed me huh?" Dean smiled.

Sam nodded. "Took me a while, but Bobby came through. Thought it might be a nice surprise for you to wake up to it. Also, I had to make sure you woke up in decent sized clothes so, I kinda had to..."

"Okay! Don't need to hear that!" Dean exclaimed. "So, how'd you turn me back?"

Sam shrugged as he avoided eye contact with Dean. Dean's eyes narrowed. Sam was hiding something. His eyes then fell over to Sam's bandaged left palm. He immediately walked over to his brother and gently took the palm in his hand.

"What did you do?" he asked again.

Sam sighed. "It was a simple spell. Add some ingredients...and blood, hence the bandage and say some latin words and poof. You're back to normal," Sam said as he smiled.

Dean smiled affectionately at his little brother.

Sam smirked. "Dude, you are way more whiny and annoying as a kid. How did Dad ever deal with you?"

Dean punched Sam playfully in the arm as he got up and walked over to the bathroom. "Shut up Sasquatch. I was and am adorable! And I was an awesome kid."

"You wish!" Sam retorted. "So, what's your thought on witches now huh?" Sam teased. "I mean, getting turned into a kid? That's gotta be a new experience for you."

"Shut up bitch. I officially hate witches."

"Yeah, whatever jerk."

**END.**

* * *

**Well? Review! It's the only payment we authors get! **


End file.
